


Clarke of the Sky People

by Alexis_Payton



Series: The Little Pauna [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Drama & Romance, Echo the Awesomest, F/F, Face Slapping, Fist Fights, Growing into her Awesome Clarke, Gun Violence, Hunters & Hunting, No AI's, No nightblood, OOC, Politics, Sappiness, Swordfighting, Topping from the Bottom, Written long b4 canon s3, awesome Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/Alexis_Payton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke starts to realise that all roads lead to Polis... Or do they lead to Lexa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 2 finale. Refers mostly to canon plot up until then. Some liberties taken.  
> Warning: Major spoilers in comments

 

The Grounder leathers she still wore were suffocating her. She hadn’t thought to take a change of clothes or much else for that matter when she left Camp Jaha.

When she had been marching up the foot of Mount Weather, an army of a thousand warriors at her back, chants of ‘ _Jus drein jus daun_!’ filling the air and buzzing through her veins like bolts of electricity, and the Heda at her side, the outfit had helped to make Clarke feel downright invincible.

Lexa had given it to her, personally clasping the numerous buckles and attaching the various pieces of armour... And when the Commander had slid the long blade into the sheath at Clarke’s waist, and holstered her gun on her other hip, Clarke Griffin thought that nothing would be able to defeat them that day. Not with Lexa right there.

_May we meet again._

_May we fucking not_ , Clarke snorted derisively as she leaned against a tree in the thick maze-like forest. She’d been walking for a day, the sun was gone and she needed to find shelter. She wasn’t sure where she was headed, only that she couldn’t look any of the Arkers in the eye ever again.

Clarke didn’t know what she would eat, only that the very thought of food made her stomach churn. She couldn’t get the images of the slaughtered Mountain Men out of her mind; the horrible welts on Maya’s lifeless features and Jasper’s eyes filled with accusation and betrayal.

She had done it for her people.

She had done what needed to be done to save them. Bellamy believed so. But then Octavia had told her that it was because Clarke had trusted Lexa that they were even forced to make that decision to begin with. It would be easy to blame Lexa. Part of Clarke hated her for what she had done, but mostly Clarke hated herself.

Being around Lexa had been so confusing. The way the woman looked at her with those big green eyes that seemed so haunted and innocent and harsh all at once.

Clarke thought of Finn then.

Things had happened so quickly between the two of them. In a matter of days they were feeling things without even knowing each other. He hadn’t even told her about Raven who he clearly had a long and intense relationship with. Logically, Clarke could tell herself that it was because of the excitement that came with being on Earth, the constant threat of Grounders, Reapers and wildlife. People all around them were hooking up as though it were going out of fashion. Life had become fast paced and unpredictable, a complete contradiction to living on the Ark. One minute someone was there and the next they were just _dead_. Like Wells and Charlotte and Atom. The Hundred had come to live like there was no tomorrow. So she and Finn had grabbed onto each other like lifelines in the heat of the moment.

And then Clarke had met the Heda. Sat regally on her throne, radiating authority and a calmness that slowed Clarke’s frantic brain and heart to a complete halt. Every second with the Commander had felt like being in the eye of a perfect storm. It was the only tranquillity surrounded by the chaos that had erupted ever since Jasper had been speared through his chest.

Clarke had bathed herself in Lexa’s calm. In her strength. She’d accepted her guidance and learned from her experiences. And Clarke knew that Lexa knew she’d shamelessly accepted the subtle affection the fierce leader of the Twelve Clans had seemingly only spared for her. Clarke knew that the Commander cared little for the Sky People. That the alliance had been formed and sustained because Lexa cared for Clarke. Only Clarke.

_Not everyone, not you_.

Or she had at least thought so at the time. 

What if she had just been grabbing onto yet another lifeline? Someone to tether herself to so that she wouldn’t lose her sanity? Like Jaha had lost his. Like Finn had lost his in that village.

Clarke wondered if the result would’ve been the same if she had not told Lexa that she wasn’t ready yet. If she had given into her wants and given the Commander what she really desired. Would Lexa still have betrayed her?

Tired from walking and thinking, Clarke fell asleep that night against the same tree she had been leaning on, with all her anger and her doubts clouding her mind. She was very surprised when she woke up unharmed the next morning, but got to her feet and started walking again. She drank water from the streams she found, ate some berries and fruit they’d identified as safe over the last few months. It gave her the energy to keep on walking until her feet, chest and head were numb.

Clarke didn’t want to die. She hadn’t set out on her journey purposely ill-equipped with that in mind, but she felt the need to be punished for what she had done. And Clarke would only have been celebrated at the Ark for her actions, while Jasper had to look on. While he mourned and seethed in her betrayal. So she decided that _this_ would be her punishment. This aimless wandering and constant self-deprecation, thirst and hunger.

She wasn’t sure when she had stopped eating. It hadn’t been a conscious decision. Nor was she sure how many days had passed. Ghost Finn was back, but then there was Maya too, covered in bloody welts from the radiation exposure. The kids were the worst though. They actually smiled at her while they bled. She shouted at them to leave her alone, she could still smell them burning. Clarke couldn’t remember if she had even heard any screams that day. How long had it taken for them to die? In her mind it felt as though hours had passed. Surely they must’ve...

She tried to run away from them as their childish laughter turned into bloodcurdling screams. Blindly she stumbled through the forest. Not looking where she was going, her foot hooked onto the root of a tree. Her momentum sent her flying through the air, over the side of a trench causing her to roll down the leafy forest bed. She came to a bloody and battered stop on an open trail leading through the forest.

She couldn’t move, so Clarke decided to just lay there. A few moments or hours later, she felt the vibrations of hooves approaching. Or it was an earthquake. Or she was she still hallucinating, Clarke wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

“ _Chon yu bilaik_?” _Who are you_ , Clarke heard, she couldn’t answer. Her eyes couldn’t even open. Her mouth was dry and blistered. She couldn’t remember when last she’d spoken out loud. ‘ _Skaikru’_ was the last thing she heard, not sure whether she or whoever was with her had said it, before everything went black.

* * *

 

Clarke woke in a bed.

It was dark all around her, but Clarke was strangely warm and comfortable for all of two seconds before she tried to move and her muscles screamed their protest. She groaned and blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to see where she was.

“You are safe, _Klark kom Skaikru_.” A female voice spoke from the darkness, making Clarke start to struggle to get away from her prison of comfy blankets. “I am Ekko. I know your friend Bellamy.”

At Bell’s name her struggling ceased and she warily glanced to where a lantern was being lit and placed on the wooden table in the small room. Clarke reached out a hand and felt at the walls she could now see.

“Bricks...” She hoarsely whispered. Her eyes following as she caressed the cool paintcovered walls. “Where am I?” She turned her attention back to Echo, who was nearing her with a glass water jug.

“You are in Polis.” She answered, pouring the water into a metal cup and holding it up to Clarke.

Still mistrustful of everyone, especially beautiful Grounder women, Clarke backed away from the water.

“If anyone here wanted you dead or harmed, you would be.” Echo stated the obvious.

Clarke still didn’t trust her, but she was extremely thirsty, so she drank, only slowing when Echo gently instructed her to do so.

“ _Mochof_.” Clarke thanked her, the cool water felt like ambrosia trickling down her parched throat.

Lexa had been the one to teach her a few Trigedasleng phrases.

“Is...” Clarke swallowed, her throat thick again, voice hoarse but not from lack of water this time. “Is the Commander here, too?”

Echo got up and started walking around the room, grabbing more blankets and covering Clarke up, and for a moment Clarke thought that she wouldn’t answer.

“Polis is Heda’s home.” Came the eventual response, along with a bowl of sliced fruits shoved in Clarke’s face. Her stomach grumbled loudly. So Clarke ate, feeling nauseous because she could stomach food again and because she was in Polis and Lexa was there too.

“Does she know I’m here?” Clarke asked, tasting something she identified as apple in her mouth.

“Heda knows everything.” Echo answered both reverently and factually.

Clarke just snorted. Lexa had all of her people fooled. They mindlessly obeyed her like she was a god. And Clarke had to admit, rather grudgingly, that she too would’ve walked through acid fog up that mountain had Lexa ordered her to that day.

“I don’t want to see her.” Clarke mumbled, her fruit fast disappearing.

“Heda has not requested your presence.” Echo informed with a smirk.

_Oh_. Well that wasn’t a massive blow to the ego at all. Clarke wondered if Lexa was determent to destroy even that tiny bit of pride that Clarke Griffin still had leftover.

“What does the Heda want with me then? Why am I here and not dying in the woods?”

Echo got up and removed the empty bowl, gave Clarke some water again and tucked her in beneath the blankets like she was a child.

“I am to heal you and then you are free to leave the Capitol, if that is what you wish.” Echo murmured soothingly and Clarke realised that the water or the fruit must’ve been drugged because she was very sleepy all of sudden. “Rest well, Clarke of the Sky People.” Was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The sun was shining bright in her eyes when she woke again. She jerked up when she remembered where she was. In the daylight she could make out the small room containing only the bed she lay in, a table laid with a plate of food – it was perhaps the smell that woke her and not the sun – a single wardrobe and a window.

Clarke flung the blankets off herself, her muscles stiff but only slightly sore. It was her ankle that held the most pain, but she could tell that she’d only sprained it during her fall and it had been neatly wrapped for extra support. Gingerly, she limped toward the window, her hand reaching up to the glass and eyes wide when they took in the sight before her.

Polis was a city.

An actual city with houses and streets, some tarred some gravel. Clarke could see hundreds of homes and buildings until they ended at a wall of wood and scrap metal so high she could see it looming in the distance over the rooftops. She herself was high up from the ground, she noted, looking down onto a grassy field. All she could make out was that the building she was in had white walls and was slightly elevated to look out over the others. It seemed to be stood on a hilltop.

She tried to open the window, but found it stuck. And at once she felt as though she was back in isolation on the Ark staring down at earth, dreaming and sketching the days away. Back in that freakishly white room in Mt Weather... Feeling like she was about to have a panic attack, Clarke marched toward the door, happy that she could step on her ankle without it hurting too much. She flung it open and was met with a large bearded Grounder. Clarke really couldn’t remember seeing any of them small or short.

Lexa was small though, albeit still taller than her. With her beautiful green eyes. Clarke’s heart jumped into her throat and she glared at the Grounder who had nothing to do with the surge of hatred she felt in that moment. It _is_ hatred, Clarke told herself as she followed the Grounders eyes down to her body to find that she was only wearing a white shift that had fallen off her shoulder and stopped about mid-thigh.

Maybe she should get dressed before attempting an escape, she decided, then promptly slammed the door in his face and went about looking for her clothes. She couldn’t find them. Even the wardrobe only held blankets and more shifts, some weird underwear and bandages too.

Clarke touched the intricate wood carvings on the wardrobe and table, then ran her hands over the brick wall again just to make sure they were real. Everything in space was made out of metal. At the dropship, and at Camp Jaha too. Mt Weather had walls, but Clarke didn’t want to think about them. In Ton DC there were wooden tables and chairs, some structures were made of clay and mud, but mostly shelter was in the form of tents. Clarke remembered all the movies she had watched growing up, people living in houses with a lawn and a driveway and a car and a dog and a cat. The houses in Polis looked similar to those ones. Only minus the cars, perhaps minus the well kept lawns and pets too.

She was staring out the window again when there was a soft knock on the door, making Clarke frown confusedly.

“Come in?” She wondered out loud at the show of courtesy to a prisoner.

Echo entered smiling and then frowned at the untouched plate of food.

“Sorry.” Clarke sheepishly mumbled and mechanically walked to the table to sit down. “I just woke up and then got distracted by the view.”

She started eating immediately, almost savagely, not pausing to think at why she was being so agreeable. There were cooked vegetables and pieces of meat. The food seemed to be spiced with delicious herbs and was soft and tender even though the plate had cooled since whenever Echo had left it there.

“Did you give me something to help my appetite?” She asked the quiet Grounder, who was sitting on the other chair watching Clarke eat with an amused smirk.

“I did. And something to help you sleep. You were restless when they brought you.”

Clarke nodded. Not sure if she was happy about that or not. She couldn’t remember any nightmares for once. It was a blessing, but hardly conducive to her self-inflicted punishment.

“Well thanks for saving me, I guess.”

“Is Bellamy alive?” Echo asked, purposely glancing away from her, toward a wall that contained nothing of interest.

“How do you know, Bellamy?” Clarke smirked at the slight blush spreading up the Grounder’s neck.

“He got me out of the cage at Mt Weather.”

“I haven’t seen him since then. I left soon after my people were freed. But he was well when I last saw him and safe at our camp.”

“I heard that you killed all of the _Maunon_.” Echo looked at her with seemingly reluctant awe.

Clarke swallowed the meat that had been tasty only a second ago. _Well that was an abrupt end to a great meal_. She wiped her hands and mouth on the cloth that past for a napkin, grateful that Echo had thought to bring one.

“Yes.” She had to clear her throat. “I killed them all.”

Echo grinned. Clarke couldn’t remember having seen a Grounder smile so widely before. She received two hard slaps to the back that rocked her forward in her chair. Echo was a lot stronger than she looked.

“ _Jus drein just daun_. Blood must have blood, Clarke. Thousands of our warriors were lost to the Reapers and the _Maunon_. You honour all those who the mountain had claimed.”

Clarke tried to smile at just how happy Echo was with her actions. She knew she was grimacing though when Echo looked at her with obvious concern.

“Are you feeling ill?”

“I just need to use, uh...” Clarke then realised that she was about to tell the truth. “Is there somewhere I can relieve myself?”

Echo seemed to catch on, then looked down at Clarke, then walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of cotton pants Clarke must’ve overlooked in her search for leather. She put them on and followed Echo out the door, and to the next.

The hallway was filled with three other doors and a bend that Clark really wanted to run around to ease her curiosity. She was then shown into a bathroom. All tiles and ceramic basin, toilet and a shower. She stared at it in awe as Echo chuckled, stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Clarke spent ten minutes flushing and opening and closing taps. Everything worked, save for the hot water. That was fine. She wasn’t surprised that the technology existed, she was just surprised that it had survived the bombs at all. But it was obviously impossible for the bombs to have reached everywhere across the lands. It was the acid clouds that spread so widely in their wake that wiped out most of the human population. Whoever had taken hold of this house, had taken good care of it over the years. She’d read that there used to be houses all over the world that were hundreds of years old. Mansions and castles mostly. She wondered if she was currently in a castle, and whether that castle belonged to Lexa.

After washing her hands and splashing water on her face, Clarke realised that she had been drugged again. It was probably for the best. Her main instincts were to run as far as she could. If this was indeed Lexa’s home, she needed at least one more day to be well enough to make her escape.

Echo lead her back to bed and tucked her in again.

“You’re almost well.” Echo murmured in confirmation of her thoughts, before Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

It wasn’t so much a tour she was on, more like Echo leading her to the exit down long corridors and staircases. Clarke recognized an elevator which stood open, a table with a nice cloth and a vase of flowers in front of it to block the dangerous shaft. The more they walked, the more of these little imperfections she noticed. Windows she presumed had shattered, were neatly boarded up and covered with a nice curtain. Furniture was moved over flaws in the floor. Everything was so... clean.

Once outside, Clarke looked back to the massive, what could’ve been white once, building. Large pillars in front of it. A dome like rooftop. There were a few cracks running down the walls, some chunks of cement and brick missing here and there. It looked a little dilapidated, and still Clarke found herself impressed by it.

“Come on, Clarke.” Echo chuckled, leading her down the hill and toward the town.

Her clothes had been washed and returned to her, even her weapons, so Clarke felt rested and clean and curious. Echo had lead her to the other side of Polis. The side she couldn’t see from her window. Where the markets apparently were. The people she met smiled and greeted her. All seeming to know who she was.

Of course, they knew. She’d killed all the Mountain Men. She was a hero.

Clarke felt herself grow nauseous again, until a group of children came running passed her, laughing and giggling as they chased each other down the street. So carefree and innocent. She noticed then, for the first time, that she and Echo were the only ones who wore any weapons. Everyone else were just wrapped in tunics and shawls. This place was nothing like Ton DC.

“Are people not allowed to carry weapons here?” She asked, wondering if she would be locked up again. But that would really be Echo’s fault for not telling her.

“Only the warriors who guard the city are permitted. The people tend to leave their weapons at home.”

“You’re a warrior then?” Clarke asked her.

Echo nodded. “I used to be a healer for my people up North. But when Heda brought me to Polis after the Mountain, I requested to stay on. To serve in her guard.”

“You’re not Trikru then?” Clarke wondered how many different clans had been held in that mountain.

“The majority of Polis are Trigedakru, but many from the Twelve Clans reside here. I am from Azgeda, the Ice Nation.”

Clarke nodded and swallowed thickly. Whenever she heard Ice Nation, she thought Costia and how what had happened had turned Lexa into a heartless, treacherous bitch.

“You don’t want to go back home?” She asked Echo to get her mind off of Lexa.

“This is my home now. I owe Heda my life and will serve her for the rest of my days.”

“You owe Bellamy your life.” Clarke retorted bitterly.

“Bellamy got me out of the cage. Heda got me out of the mountain.” Echo calmly answered.

Clarke wanted to argue more with her but they were both distracted by a loud ruckus as the kids started screaming their heads off in delight and the crowded street they were walking on cleared to make way for eight riders who were approaching on horseback.

Clarke’s heart started beating frantically. Threatening to pound right out of her chest. Her hand instinctively went to her gun. She knew only one person who would have such a reaction with the Grounders.

People’s heads were dipping respectfully in greeting, the stoic riders not acknowledging them. Clarke stood to the side too. Squaring her shoulders as her eyes landed on Lexa sat on a giant black warhorse in the middle of the procession. The Heda spared only a slight nod to the people, before her eyes – masked in war paint - landed on Clarke.

Lexa didn’t seem surprised to see her their, and Clarke could finally confirm for herself that she really wasn’t a prisoner. It was just a moment and then Lexa’s eyes were focused in front of her again. There had been no emotion in the brief glance. Not even a flash of recognition or acknowledgement. She rode passed Clarke as though she was just one of the many people on the streets worshipping their Heda.

It made Clarke’s rage boil to the surface again and she turned to stalk in the direction that Lexa had gone, following behind the laughing children still running after the horses.

“Heda has not requested to see you.” Echo blandly stated, even as she walked next to Clarke.

“That’s fine, because I’m going to request to see your Heda.” Clarke seethed and quickened her pace.

* * *

 

They were back at the large white house. Clarke wasn’t surprised that this would be Lexa’s home. It was as larger than life and ostentatious as the woman herself. Once they entered the huge front doors again, she noticed the guards stationed all over the place and tried to remember whether they’d been there when she’d left earlier. Clarke had been so distracted with her surroundings she hadn’t even noticed the huge warriors strategically placed all over.

“I wish to see the Commander.” She snarled at the two guards when Echo guided her to a closed door on the opposite side of where she knew the direction of her room was.

The two stared at her, then at Echo, then one of them slipped inside the door, closing it behind him. Clarke paced impatiently while she waited, not sure what she would do, but the longer Lexa made her wait the angrier she became.

It was a good twenty minutes later when the guard opened the door for her and motioned her inside.

The room she entered looked the same as Lexa’s tent, only a lot bigger. A large table stood to the side, with the map of the area they’d used to plan their attack on Mt Weather. Clarke idly wondered if it was the same table or just a replica. In the middle was the Heda’s throne, made of antlers and leather. And the woman herself sat on it. Knife in hand, war paint on. Looking like the day they had first met. Only now Clarke’s heart didn’t falter at the sight. It thundered in her chest and roared in her ears. Because Lexa was just _sitting_ there, staring at her as though she was no one. As though Clarke meant nothing to her.

She drew her sword, not surprised when Echo and the two guards next to Lexa along with the two who had been guarding the door did the same.

Lexa’s gorgeous mouth twitched into a slight smirk while her face remained as stoic as per usual. Clarke was fuming, so angry she didn’t know what to say so instead she just snarled like a wild animal.

“Fight me.” She eventually managed to growl out. “Or are you going to hide behind your many warriors like the coward you are!”

“ _Gon we_.” Lexa’s voice echoed through the large room. Calm as ever. It made Clarke shiver in spite of herself. The command had been directed at her warriors who looked once between their Heda and Clarke, before sheathing their weapons and leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

Even Echo left.

“Clarke.” Lexa said her name and another involuntary shudder trickled down Clarke’s spine. “What can I do for you?” And no one has ever made her name sound the way Lexa’s mouth did. Even when the second part of the sentence was spoken impassively, the first part, her name, was said as though it was important. As though it _still_ held meaning.

“You betrayed me.” Clarke gritted out, knuckles white on the handle of the sword that Lexa had given her. “You said we had an alliance and then you just fucking _left_ me there!”

Lexa seemed to make herself even more comfortable in the chair, like she was settling in to watch a boring movie. She then tilted her head to the side as she considered the seething blonde in front of her.

“Do you remember what our alliance was based on?”

“Clearly not fucking _trust_!” Clarke yelled back, sword flinging wildly about instead of hand gestures.

“I bring my army and you open the mountain door.” Lexa explained, completely unphased by the woman in front of her apparently unravelling at the seams.

Clarke froze.

“We would’ve gotten that door open, Lexa.”

“I have no doubt that you would have. Eventually.” Lexa conceded. “But while you were failing to deliver on your end of the deal, it was _my_ people who were being gunned down all around me.”

“We just needed more time. You needed to trust me.”

“I did trust you, Clarke. But, the only reason the door opened, was because the _Maunon_ opened it to free my people. After the sacrifice at _Tondisi_ , I wouldn’t let any more die.”

_It takes as long as it takes_ , _my ass_! Clarke angrily thought. It took as long as Lexa decided it would take.

“But you’re fine with letting _my_ people die?”

“How many of your people were in that mountain, Clarke?” Lexa’s steely green eyes pierced at her. “Forty?” She chuckled dryly. “Four hundred and twenty seven of my people were freed that night. I couldn’t wait for a door that could take hours to open when fifty of my warriors had been shot down in only a few moments.”

The fact that she was right only made Clarke angrier.

“You couldn’t have spoken to me about that first? _Warned_ me? Tried to make another plan? I _did_ get in there! I would’ve gotten you in there too!”

“Had I told you about the deal, you would’ve said no. You would’ve kept on risking my people for only a few of yours. And the truth is, that most of your people were outside of that mountain, Clarke. But because some on the inside were your _friends_ , you didn’t care how many of my people would die trying to get them out.”

“That’s not true, Lexa, and you know it!” Even as Clarke snarled her answer she remembered how desperate she’d been to get to Bellamy and the others. “You left me there to die.”

Another dry chuckle that was cold and detached.

“How long did you stand outside that mountain unharmed?” Lexa asked. “All you had to do was leave. I never asked you to follow me, because I knew that you wouldn’t. I only hoped that you wouldn’t find your way inside. That was the deal I made. I didn’t leave you to die, Clarke. I left you to make a decision.”

“And I had to kill hundreds of people because of you!” Clarke shouted even as she realised Lexa hadn’t told Emerson that they were using the Reaper tunnels to gain entry to Mt Weather. Lexa hadn’t told him anything of their plan actually, as they’d still managed to surprise Wallace.

“Because of me?”

“If you’d stayed... I wouldn’t have had to pull down that switch. I wouldn’t have had to kill innocent children! If you’d just stuck to the fucking plan a little bit longer it would’ve worked out!”

“I thought that Skaikru were fine with killing innocents.”

Clarke glared at her.

“Weren’t you protecting a murderer and risking war to keep him unpunished? The Skaikru must have celebrated your actions in the mountain.”

“This is not about Finn!” Clarke cried, tears running down her cheeks, her grip on the sword tightening even further.

“No, this is not about Finn.” Lexa agreed. “This is about you, Clarke. Tell me, _Skai Prisa_ ,” she smirked, “how long did it take you to realise I was attracted to you?”

Clarke literally took a step back at the abrupt change of topic.

“How quickly did you notice that I was protecting you?” Lexa’s lips quirked, not quite a smile or a sneer, though still something all together menacing. “That you were the only one that could march into the Heda’s tent and make demands. Disrespect me, my people and our traditions. Do you have any idea how many times I have stopped you from being killed because of your insolence? Tell me, Clarke,” this time it was a sneer, “did you kiss me back because you wanted to, or because you were afraid that I would break the alliance if you didn’t give me... _something_.” She sat back in her throne, staring over Clarke’s body. “Had it always been your intention to whore yourself out for your people?”

This time Clarke drew her gun and pointed it at Lexa, who didn’t even fucking flinch. Clarke knew she had been genuinely attracted to Lexa, and she had also been mourning Finn and trying to get her people out of Mt Weather. She had let Ton DC get hit by a missile without warning anyone for Christ’s sake.

Had she kissed Lexa back that day because she was ready to? At the time she hadn’t been thinking at all. But afterward, when she saw the hurt in the Commander’s eyes, she felt the need to say that she wasn’t ready yet. That need for verbalisation _had_ been because she didn’t want the alliance to come to an end. The kiss itself though, was because Clarke had wanted it more than anything else in that moment.

“So you betrayed me because I rejected your advances? Because I said I wasn’t ready yet?”

Another chuckle, still completely unaffected by the shaky gun being pointed at her.

“I had a woman once.” Lexa told her soberly. “I had learned to listen for the words that women do not speak and yet expect you to know.”

Clarke wasn’t sure what non-verbal cues Lexa thought she was sending out, but she had certainly not been offering to prostitute herself for the alliance.

“I needed you to get me into the mountain. I showed you weakness, because you rule with your heart. I showed you an attraction and a caring you wanted to see so that you would open that door for me. So that you would follow me into battle. So that you would placate your people for me. But you couldn’t open that door, Clarke and I needed to stop more of my people from dying. That is all that happened. And I will not apologise for it.”

But then why did Lexa mention it if it was nothing? Why did she mention Finn? Their attraction? _Why_ if it wasn’t personal? Later, Clarke would be able to understand what Lexa was saying. Why she had done what she had done. In all honesty, Clarke had understood when Wallace refused to help them against his people, and she understood when she pulled down that trigger to wipe out the Mountain Men. But in that moment, all Clarke wanted was an apology, or at least sorry it was the only way and all she got was a ‘what did you expect, stupid Sky Girl who thought you could walk amongst warriors; who thought that the great Commander would ever really care about you’.

She should’ve known it. At least expected it. When Kane had told her of how the Commander had played them to see who would be the most trustworthy between Jaha and Kane. Her little innocent slave girl act that Kane believed up until the moment Lexa had given the commands to her men and then kicked Jaha’s ass. Lexa was stealthy and smart and scheming. But she had read Clarke wrong. Not all of what had happened between them was about the alliance for Clarke, but now it seemed that it was just that for Lexa. And it hurt. It fucking _hurt_ that Lexa had just used her feelings, her grief over Finn and connected with her about that only to mentally get Clarke where she wanted her. Love was weakness, the Commander had said. She wondered how weak Lexa really was as she sneered up at the stoic woman on her throne.

“ _My_ people shot Anya, in her back, while she was _running away_ from them.” Clarke spat out bitterly, and welcomed the flash of surprise and hurt that those expressive green eyes just couldn’t hide. “And I didn’t tell you the truth because I wanted this alliance to work. I kept it from you on purpose so you would think it was the Mountain Men who killed her. So you would do what I needed you to do.” She proudly stated, not moving an inch when Lexa slowly rose from her throne.

Silently, the Commander started taking off her armour, her weapons, till she was only in her leather pants and a vest, even her knuckle duster gloves were removed.

“Was it at your command?” Lexa’s voice was thick and raspy, unshed tears glistening with hurt and betrayal. And Clarke felt bad for a second, until she remembered what it had felt like to stand there _alone_ on that mountain, watching Lexa disappear into the darkness.

“No. It was a shot to the back by a trigger happy guard who had never even seen a battle.” Clarke smirked coldly. “They didn’t know or care who she was. It was anything but a warrior’s death.”

Lexa let out a gut wrenching scream and ran forward, Clarke threw down the gun and sword and braced herself for the impact. It came in the form of Lexa’s fist colliding with her jaw so mightily it had Clarke spinning around and hitting the floor, face first.

Clarke looked up at the Heda whose verdant eyes were flashing, chest heaving with emotion.

“Get up.” Lexa snarled, fists clenched at her sides and Clarke couldn’t help but think how magnificent Lexa looked and the thought made her own anger flare again as she flew up from the ground and threw herself at Lexa, arms and fists blindly lashing out in fury.

Lexa didn’t even bother blocking the few blows Clarke managed to clumsily land, instead she hit Clarke hard in the ribs and then another blow to the face followed that had Clarke spitting out blood as she tried to stop the room from spinning long enough so she could stand up again.

She was on her hands and knees, one eye almost swollen shut already, wondering if Lexa had broken a few ribs.

“She was my _nomon_!” Lexa yelled, and Clarke just managed to translate the word to _mother_ and turn her head enough to note the tears streaming down the Heda’s flushed cheeks, when another fist cracked across her face and everything went black.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up in a tangle of blankets again.

Her face hurt, her ribs hurt, her arms and hands hurt. She wasn’t sure why she picked a fight with Lexa. Okay she knew exactly why. She wanted to hurt the woman. Make her hurt and feel betrayed just like she had done to Clarke. She wanted to blame Lexa for Level Five, or at least make her share in the guilt Clarke had been choking on ever since. But Lexa, apparently, felt no remorse for what she had done.

Clarke was surprised at how easily she could recall events though; sure that she must’ve sustained a mild concussion at least. But her head was only slightly throbbing and could easily just be from dehydration. She realised when she touched her bruised face that most of the swelling had gone.

By the smell of the room and the blankets, she knew she was back in the place that Echo had nursed her in. After finally fluttering her eyes open, she confirmed it and that it looked about late afternoon. Judging from how her injuries had healed, Clarke gathered it was about one or two days after her fight. If she could even call it a fight. Lexa had beaten the shit out of her. And after that last statement from Lexa, Clarke felt like she had deserved it.

She winced as she struggled up into a sitting position, surprised Echo wasn’t there to help her. She could smell food in the room though and then something else that was way too familiar. Her neck hurt when she snapped her head to the chair a few feet away from her bed where the Heda sat, watching her with a blank stare.

Lexa was dressed in her leather pants and long boots. Minus her armour, only a dark sleeveless vest covered her torso. Her hair was unbraided, and looked luscious and shiny where it cascaded in waves off the Heda’s shoulders. Her face was clear of war paint, making the green of her eyes that much clearer and intense.

Clarke tried to muster that anger she’d felt the day before, but all she could feel was regret and how achingly beautiful Lexa was.

Clarke had wondered many times before whether Lexa wore the paint to make her seem older. As she sat there now, she looked like she could’ve been one of The 100, one of her friends, joking around on the Ark, going to dances, beating away boys with a stick.

Clarke curiously studied the tribal tattoo on her right arm, and the fingerless gloves that covered the bandages on one of Lexa’s hands. She was insanely proud that she’d managed to injure Lexa at least a little bit. Even if it was just with her face. She wondered whether she was being nursed to health now in order to last three days on the cutting tree. Clarke swallowed thickly, certain that the thumping of her heart could be heard by the other woman.

“Tell me what happened to Anya.” Lexa’s voice was gruff but sounded empty now. Emotionless. “Speak true, Clarke of the Sky People. No harm will come to you.”

Clarke wasn’t sure why she believed a word Lexa said, but this time she didn’t really care whether Lexa was telling the truth or not. She had fucked up and said things about Anya she shouldn’t have.

“I told you the truth the day we met.” She whispered hoarsely. “Everything from Anya and I escaping Mt Weather together, to her saving my life. She took me back to Camp Jaha, where we decided that our people needed to work together against the Mountain Men. We were both covered in dirt and blood, it was my first time at Camp Jaha... They shot blindly... They could’ve easily have hit me...” Clarke swallowed as Lexa’s fists clenched so hard, the squeaking leather of her gloves was almost deafening.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t even mean it.” Clarke wiped at her tears because she really hadn’t meant it. Anya didn’t deserve that after what they’d gone through together escaping that fucking place. “I meant no disrespect to her. I just wanted to hurt you. Anya was a strong woman, and I would be dead now if it wasn’t for–

\- _enough_.” Lexa’s voice was deadly quiet and it made Clarke shut her mouth so tightly her healing jaws ached from the effort. “She didn’t give birth to me.” Lexa almost whispered, staring at a spot on Clarke’s bed. “But she raised me as her own. She took me as her second... She _was_ my mother, my mentor, my trusted...”

Lexa’s jaws clenched before she looked Clarke in the eye again. Large green eyes glittered fiercely and Clarke was instantly caught up in the stare.

“If you had told me it was one of your people who had killed her the day we met... I would’ve wiped you all out.” Lexa stated, eyes hardening. “My army outnumbers the _Skaikru_ two hundred to one. You only saw a fraction of them at the assault on _Maun-de_. You wouldn’t have had enough bullets to stop me once I rallied my people. I already had a plan in place to starve you out of your camp if need be, while your mother was arrogantly proclaiming that she’d rather go to war than hand over one murderer.” Lexa scoffed as she stood from her chair, and Clarke noticed for the first time the braid clutched in Lexa’s left hand.

“When you implied that the _Maunon_ had taken her from me, you knew very well that you were playing with my emotions.” Lexa declared looking at Clarke with a mixture of respect and disgust. “Had you not facilitated that lie, your people would be dead right now, and my lands would still be plagued by the _Maunon’s_ fog.”

Clarke was afraid to say anything. Of course she’d known why she had lied, she just had never truly realised just how important it had been to keep the truth from Lexa then.

“What did you do with her body?” Lexa husked, shoulders slumped with grief and Clarke just wanted to hug her then, but was pretty sure she would get a fist to the face again if she dared to breath too loud in that moment.

“I burned it, in the forest. It was just me there...” Clarke whispered.

Lexa had assumed that Clarke had just run after the ‘Mountain Men’ had shot down Anya. She’d probably searched for Anya’s body, Clarke realised with another ache, because Indra had repeatedly interrogated her on the last place she could remember seeing Anya. Clarke had just played the dumb Sky Girl who couldn’t distinguish one tree from the next – which wasn’t too far from the truth – and Indra had finally let her be.

“Is –“ Lexa’s breath caught, “is this truly hers?” She held out the braid still tightly clenched in her fist and Clarke instantly started nodding, horrified that Lexa would think that Clarke would let her walk around with someone else’s braid.

“I swear to you Lexa, it’s hers.”

“And she was coming to tell me to align with the Sky People? It’s what she wanted to happen?”

Clarke then understood that Lexa went to the mountain because Clarke had told her that Anya was on her way to tell her to do that. And that Lexa would’ve declared war on both the _Skaikru_ and _Maunon_ if she’d known how Anya had died.

“It was what she wanted.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke watched her straighten her back. Watched the thick mane of curls that fell over her shoulders. It was the first time she saw how lanky Lexa was, long lean muscles on a perfectly toned frame. She was almost willowy in built, but Clarke knew how strong the Heda was from personal experience.

“It wasn’t just about the alliance for me...” Clarke whispered and watched Lexa’s back go rigid where she froze on her way to the door. “I kissed you back because I wanted to...”

The Commander remained staring there, her posture rigid, back turned to Clarke for a long intense moment before she spoke again.

“You defeated the mountain.” Lexa rasped, still not looking at Clarke. “You avenged the dead. You are a hero to my people.”

Clarke wanted to object to that but decided to just shut up.

“I have given you land in Polis. A house you may claim as your own. You may become a healer, or apply for a stall at the market to trade in. Or you may leave my walls and never return. Once you have recovered, you may inform Echo of your decision. She will be with you for as long as you choose to stay or she will guide you where you wish to go.”

Clarke wasn’t sure what to make of that, only that she was grateful that she had choices at least.

“ _Mochof, Heda_.” She whispered, as Lexa slipped out the door.

* * *

 

Clarke was up and ready to leave Lexa’s house the next day. She and the Commander were both fucked up as had become apparent over the last few days. They had both lied, manipulated and betrayed each other’s trust. Clarke could argue that Lexa was more in the wrong, but Lexa choosing her people over Clarke’s and Clarke choosing her people over the Mountain Men was just a vicious circle of blame that she refused to get stuck in again. She got it. She knew she didn’t hate Lexa as much as she wanted to, because she understood. That’s why when Lexa had charged her, she didn’t just shoot her. She couldn’t just shoot her. Maybe she even needed Lexa to punch her as much as she needed to punch Lexa.

Guilt was such a poisonous and destructive feeling.

Echo made no comment on her beating and asked no questions as to why it had happened. None of the guards laughed at her or pointed or gave her funny looks. If anything, they completely ignored Clarke.

Once outside, Echo turned to her expectantly.

“If I stay for a few weeks and then leave, would that be fine?” Clarke asked, biting her lip.

“You are free to go and return as you wish, Clarke.”

Lexa had said ‘and never return again’, but Clarke figured she meant if that’s what Clarke wanted to do. And if Lexa really didn’t want her around she would’ve just kicked her out of Polis. Or killed her.

“Okay then. I’ll be staying for awhile. Do you think you’ll have time to teach me how to be a healer to your people?”

Echo’s eyes lit up. “Yes.”

“And could you teach me how to at least defend myself?” Clarke bashfully murmured. “Lexa beat the shit out of me without even trying.”

Echo chuckled. “I will teach you everything I know.”

* * *

 

Clarke’s house turned out to be a lovely little three bedroom, down what she had nicknamed Warriors Lane as most of the guard, without families of their own, resided there. Echo informed her that she would be staying with Clarke for a while, until she was comfortable on her own, but actually stayed in a house with three other female guards down the road. It didn’t escape Clarke that her home also had a perfect view of the white house on the hill. It made not thinking about Lexa that much harder.

She needed a few things to settle in, but found that she had absolutely nothing to trade with. After Echo told her that the Heda would provide whatever she needed, Clarke strapped on her armour and told the Azgeda warrior that they would be going out hunting. Echo seemed both pleased and amused by this.

After roaming the forest outside of Polis for three days, Clarke soon found that Echo was hunting, while she was just wildly shooting in the direction of the wildlife, mostly scaring them off, but hit her target on two different occasions at least. She stopped using her gun when Echo scolded her about the noise she was making and that if she wanted to learn their ways she might as well start then.

Properly chastised, Clarke gave herself to her new mentor. They managed to catch two deer, four rabbits and one wolf. Though Clarke had only shot two rabbits, she was still proud of herself.

After the disgusting process of learning how to skin and cut up the meat of the animals, they set off to the market. She purchased a few items of clothing, some hygienic products she was sure to figure out later, some fresh fruits and vegetables, candles, lanterns and pots and pans and then came across an old lady who collected bits and bobs that were neither useful or necessary and seemed to just be there because they were pretty. The stall held a few paintings, some lamps with cords even though there was no electricity; vases and ornaments to decorate homes and that was where Clarke found a set of paints and brushes.

She guessed that the people of Polis had time for leisure activities behind the safety of their walls. The old lady, like a few other merchants as well, wanted to give her the items for free, but Clarke insisted she trade for them. It only earned her more regard amongst the people of Polis.

After settling in, her days were spent with Echo and Nyko, learning about Grounder medicine and treating the warriors who got injured in training. Their most frequent patients though, were hunters and the farmers who had fields of fruits and vegetables outside of the walls. The only danger Polis seemed to be in was from encounters with the wildlife on the outside.

Not that it was all peaceful. There was a bloodied cutting tree that stood in an open field. Sort of an eyesore really in the pretty city. A man had been caught stealing in the markets and had promptly found himself without a hand and a few slices from the merchants across his body.

Nyko had explained that Polis had plenty. The people weren’t starving. That Heda took care of those who might struggle through harsher winters. That the man was greedy and would therefore be punished and banished. He would most likely not make it long, especially not with one hand and open wounds, so it might’ve been more merciful to just kill him on the tree.

Clarke felt conflicted by the brutality of it all. And this for stealing. But she’s met Lexa. And she’s seen people get floated for less. So she left the Heda to do what she had to, so that her people could continue walking around without a need for weapons and armour.

The rest of Clarke’s time was spent training with Echo. Clarke could now understand why Octavia had taken to Grounder life and being Indra’s second so quickly. There was something extremely liberating about being taught how to physically defend yourself. Echo easily kicked her ass, but she also told Clarke why she was able to, and instructed her on being better. Soon she was handed off among the guard to train with whoever had a free moment. Everyone seemed patient with the Sky Girl and didn’t look down on her clumsy footwork and weak right arm. They pushed her when she needed to be pushed and stopped when she couldn’t go any further. It stood in vast contrast to the harshness Octavia went through. But the Grounders were different in Polis.

Polis had definitely changed the way Clarke thought of them. Just like Lexa had said.

She hadn’t seen the Commander in a few weeks. She would hear that Lexa had left to visit some clan or another. She would hear about her return just by listening to the cheers of her people welcoming their Heda back.

Each time that Clarke heard of Lexa the pain of the betrayal felt less. Not that the Commander had done anything to mend fences between them, but Clarke found herself grateful to Lexa nonetheless. She had dreamt of Earth for as long as she could remember. Pictured what it would be like to live on the ground. And after all the horrors that had started the instant the Dropship landed, Clarke could finally say that she was enjoying being on Earth. That she wasn’t missing the mundane lifestyle of the Ark any longer. At last, she wasn’t running from anyone wanting to kill her. She was making friends, training to fight and she was actually a very good healer under Echo and Nyko’s tutelage. Yes, Clarke was finally enjoying being on the ground, and she was grateful to Lexa for not fucking it up for her.

Inside of her house, in one of the rooms she had converted into a makeshift art studio, a portrait of Anya stood. In colour, stoic and proud while the General sat on her horse, like the first day Clarke had met her on the bridge.

She didn’t know how to give it to Lexa, or whether it would get her another ass-kicking if she did. But Polis was readying for the Heda’s birthday. The field passed the markets already contained numerous benches and tables. Firepits were dug out and a dais for the Heda’s throne erected.

So while she dressed for the festivities, Clarke made up her mind to take the portrait with her. Lots of people would be taking gifts, she’d just leave it amongst those. Lexa didn’t need to know it was from her. So with that thought, she was escorted by Echo, Nyko and a few of the other guard who weren’t on duty, to the Commander’s birthday celebrations.

Everyone was there.

She could barely make out Lexa seated on her Antler Throne, all the way up in front. A huge space separated her from the people, because in that space, people were dancing and children were performing enactments of battles their Heda had won.

Off to the side there was a table containing the various leaders of the Twelve Clans, all of whom had made it. Indra was there too, representing the Trigedakru. And behind them was a space cluttered with presents. Clarke snuck her way over, almost threw the portrait on the pile and ran back to sit at her table again, far in the back and out of sight, just in time for silence to descend as Lexa rose from her seat.

“ _My people_.” She spoke in Trigedasleng, Clarke had been learning from her new friends and was proud that she could understand most of what was being said.

Since Polis, though majority Triku, was filled with people formerly from all the twelve clans, it made it that much more significant each time Lexa said ‘my people’. Because Clarke had realised, that even though Lexa was born of the Woods Clan, she considered everyone in the coalition _her_ people and protected them as such.

“ _You honour me with this beautiful celebration._ ” She smiled warmly and Clarke’s chest ached with longing and regret and what if’s and anger at the affect Lexa still seemed to have on her despite fucking everything. “ _I want to thank those who have travelled to Polis to celebrate with us this day_.” She gestured to the table of leaders who all stood and nodded as the people of Polis cheered. “ _Those who built the sturdy structures all around us._ ” Clarke looked to who she assumed were the carpenters and builders cheering the loudest. “ _The hunters that brought us the meat, and the farmers who brought us the produce._ ” Another few people stood up, so that the Heda could see who they were. “ _The cooks who had prepared this feast for hundreds..._ ” Loud cheers again, and Clarke knew why, because with her new active lifestyle, she found herself constantly hungry. No wonder the Grounders were so huge. “ _The children who have shown their talent with acting and swords._ ” Lexa’s smile quirked upwards at the fifty odd kids, sitting cross-legged in front of her, raising their wooden swords in high-pitched war cries. Lexa clapped along with everyone and they went crazy at the attention and Clarke’s heart melted when Lexa was inundated with hugs and shouts of ‘ _Hapotei, Heda’_. “ _And let us thank the mothers of these children who have raised them well and have to chase after them everyday_.” Lexa grinned as a few red faced women dragged the children away from the Heda again.

Clarke found herself swooning, because Lexa was different in Polis.

Or maybe Lexa was different that day? Or maybe Clarke didn’t know Lexa at all... The Heda was showing a lot of _weakness_ by the way she was looking at her people.

_‘Who you are and who you need to be to survive are two very different things.’_

Had Lexa just been posturing all those weeks for the Skaikru? She hadn’t been like this in TonDC amongst her people either. Was it just because they had been in the middle of a conflict then? Or was Lexa putting on a show now to seem not as heartless as she acted every other day of the year?

Clarke was distracted from her musings by an attractive woman sauntering up to Lexa, handing her a large goblet of something. She watched as their eyes met, Lexa smirking as the woman suggestively sauntered away from her again, throwing a flirtatious wink over her shoulder. Loud catcalls and whistling accompanied the display that only had Clarke scowling even more. Because what the fuck? They were _just_ thanking the _kids_.

All around pitchers were passed and people were filling each other’s mugs and cups, while the woman who had served Lexa, went to serve the other clan leaders.

“ _And lastly_ ,” Lexa didn’t even have to raise her voice because the rowdiness quieted the second she looked like she was about to open her mouth again, “ _let us thank the brewers and the distillers whose blends will warm our cheeks and our bellies, cause our healers to work through their hangovers in the morning, cause our wives to kick us out of our homes and sleep in the dirt._ ” There was loud laughter at all the statements and even Clarke managed to chuckle because she was sort off already drunk on seeing so much of Lexa’s pretty teeth. “ _Enjoy this day with me, my brothers and sisters, the best gift you can give me is to laugh a little louder and smile a little wider and to not kill each other by accident this evening._ ”

“ _Hapotei, Heda_!” They chorused as though rehearsed, Clarke belatedly following, but almost gulped down the entire contents of her cup because it was so delicious.

“Why don’t we have this at home?” She accused Echo who flat out laughed at her. And yes, it had become _their_ home, since Echo never left for her own house again and Clarke honestly didn’t want her to go.

“We’ll have it in a few weeks time. Jonas has been saving all he had for Heda’s birthday celebrations.”

Clarke just nodded and dug into the feast. Enjoying the company, the food and the wine. There was even the occasional longing stare thrown toward Lexa who didn’t even seem to care that Clarke existed. She learned a new word that night: _Planripa_. Apparently Lexa was a ‘Ladykiller’. Women threw themselves at the Heda, who while remaining cool and aloof, didn’t send them away. Just allowed them to buzz around her like flies on shit.

Eventually Nyko had to carry her home, because Clarke, according to Echo, was a sad and bitter drunk.

It was two days later, when Clarke came home from the training pits, a bit beaten and battered, that she found a box filled with charcoal and pencils and a note which only read: _MOCHOF, KLARK_ , in large block letters. And then she knew that Lexa appreciated the portrait she’d received of her _nomon_.

* * *

        

The weeks passed by and Clarke settled into her new life. Lexa was someone in the distance, somehow a constant even while being absent. She was laying in bed one evening, doodling in a sketchbook, when she heard loud shouts coming from the streets. Expecting an attack, she dressed hurriedly and grabbed her sword. After over two months of training as a warrior, her gun remained locked up in her cupboard, all but forgotten. She met Echo outside her door, about to knock.

“What’s going on?” She asked, as she followed the woman out of their house and quickly started jogging along with the people running up the street.

“I don’t know.” Echo answered, looking as worried as Clarke felt.

They soon found a large group forming a circle around whatever commotion it was in the field at the bottom of the Heda’s house. Clarke followed the path through the crowd that Echo, in spite of her slight frame, managed to bulldoze for them and came to an abrupt halt at the sight that greeted her.

The villagers all stood with torches, forming a circle about thirty yards in diameter as a man seemed to be attempting to take down a panther that had somehow made its way into the walls. He cried out when the panther’s large paw slashed at his thigh and soon retreated back into the crowd where the rest of the warriors swung their torches to keep the wild animal from following and stuck in the fiery circle.

“Ain!” _Mine_ , a shout came from the crowd and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat before Lexa seemed to leap into the circle drawing two daggers and crouching down to the wild cheers of the crowd.

“She’s going to get herself killed.” Clarke muttered incredulously under her breath. All these people were, who seemed to be merrily laughing at the fact that a dangerous predator was amongst them.

“Have faith in Heda, Clarke.” Echo chuckled, which only made Clarke’s scowl darken.

Faith in the Heda wasn’t something she wanted to admit out loud. She still pretended to hate Lexa, but that seemed to have faded weeks ago. Now she was as happy as she could be healing the people of Polis. It had started out as a quest for redemption for all the lives she had taken, but now she was starting to see these people as her own. She knew many by name. Knew of the families they missed in their home clans. Clarke especially enjoyed talking to the ladies in the market who sold her her food and the herbs required to make the remedies she kept in her home/practice.

She missed her mom and her friends of course, and Clarke was planning on going to visit Camp Jaha soon, but first she needed to make sure that she would be strong enough to stay there for awhile without completely losing her mind.

“ _Teik au, Heda_!” The shouts to kill brought her back to the present.

Clarke watched Lexa and the panther circling each other, measuring the other up. Both had the same striking green eyes and precise, lithe movements. The panther lunged first and Clarke shrieked out her fear, but Lexa was fast and she dodged the attack, slicing across the big cat’s shoulder. It got her an angry hiss, and the baring of large canines for her effort.

The crowd went wild, but it was as though Lexa didn’t hear them. Completely focused on the panther. Waiting for it to launch again. And when it did, one of her daggers stabbed into it’s massive chest, while a huge paw came out and sliced across the Heda’s stomach, drawing blood. Clarke rushed forward instinctually, but Echo kept her in place.

Lexa didn’t wait for the cat to attack again, instead she quickly moved to straddle its back, her weight pushing down onto the dagger that only went in deeper. The panther struggled weakly, but all could see that his fight was gone. The Heda then grabbed it at the scruff of its neck and sliced through its throat.

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon_.” Lexa whispered, before she was swarmed by her excited people.

Clarke pushed her way through everyone and paused when Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing her there before the Commander’s impassive facade was in place again.

“May I take a look at your wounds, Heda?”

Lexa seemed to think about it for a moment, then her eyes searched the crowd for Nyko – her personal healer. She then told him in Trigedasleng to see to the other injured men who had tried to take on the panther before her and then nodded her consent to Clarke.

Clarke in turn looked to Echo who just blankly stared at her as if to say ‘you offered, now you deal with it’.

“My supplies are at my house.” Clarke murmured, before turning around, only to look back once to make sure Lexa was following.

She wanted to scold the people who were still slapping the injured Commander on her back, but she’d come to learn that what Lexa had done was something to be proud of on the ground, even if it was utterly stupid and reckless. She also resisted the urge to place Lexa’s arm around her shoulders and guide her the rest of the way, because in spite of the cocky swagger and straight back, the Heda must’ve surely been hurting from her wounds. But it seemed that the people thought that the Heda had no weakness – a fact Lexa doggedly perpetuated – so Clarke would continue to maintain that, because she still remembered Lexa accusing her of being disrespectful to her people, their culture and traditions. And after living with them for so long, Clarke realised all the things she’d done wrong, big and small. And even though some parts of her didn’t agree with some of the Grounder’s beliefs, she knew better now than to try and change them. She was in their home after all.

Finally, they made it inside her house and Echo quickly told her to call if she needed anything and disappeared into her room. Clarke glared at the empty space her friend had once been in, before leading Lexa to her bedroom.

They awkwardly stood there, Clarke’s arms lifting, freezing in place and then dropping weakly to her sides again.

“Could you,” she cleared her throat, “do you mind taking off...” She trailed off and motioned to Lexa’s shirt and armour.

The Heda obeyed, but as she winced in pain from the fabric and armour aggravating the wound, Clarke swallowed her awkward and put on her healer face and helped her. It was way too intimate, exasperated by the fact that this was Clarke’s bedroom and they were moving slowly in the glow of the candle light. And Clarke had forgotten that Lexa was taller than her, and she somehow still managed to smell good even after stabbing a wild animal to death.

She undressed the Commander until Lexa only stood in her bindings. Something Clarke was delighted to discover was much more comfortable than a bra. She motioned Lexa over to the bed to sit and knelt down in front of her to see how deep the cuts were.

“What’s your prognosis, Doctor Griffin?”

Clarke couldn’t help but grin, even as she lifted a questioning brow at the foreign choice of words.

“I read.” Lexa’s mouth pulled slightly to one side in a small wry grin.

It was impressive, can’t couldn’t remember meeting a Grounder that could read and write but she had heard that a few still do.

“The scratches are shallow, you don’t need stitches and scarring should be minimal if we can prevent an infection.” Clarke told her, to which Lexa nodded as though she knew this already. She probably did, but Clarke was happy that the Commander chose to humour her by allowing Clarke to see that for herself. She had a duty as healer to make sure the people of Polis – and that included the Heda – ‘s health was taken care of.

Or so Clarke told herself in her head.

She went to the kitchen and found that Echo had already warmed some water on the dying coals in their oven and had set out some cloths to clean the Heda’s wounds.

“Thanks, Echo!” Clarke shouted at the closed door down the hall from hers and returned to Lexa who still sat rigid on the side of her bed, absently looking around her room that was covered in sketches Clarke had drawn on the bare walls.

“You are very talented.” She said as Clarke once again knelt down in front of her.

“ _Mochof, Heda_.” Clarke whispered, as she rung out a cloth in the lukewarm water, willing her hand to stop trembling as she went to wipe away the blood on Lexa’s toned abdomen.

_Ladykiller_.

“Are you well?” Lexa was staring down at her and Clarke could feel it, like she had grown used to feeling Lexa’s eyes on her during the time before Mount Weather. Lexa had never denied her attraction, had she? She just said that she’d allowed Clarke to see it.

“ _Sha Heda_. I am doing what I love and Polis is beautiful.” Clarke risked looking up into those green eyes and was rewarded with a pleased and proud smile.

“If you wish to see your people, Echo may accompany you if you can guarantee her safety.” Lexa winced when Clarke gently patted the antibiotic paste onto her scars.

“Perhaps in a few weeks.” Clarke replied noncommittally, focused on not aggravating the wounds any further.

Lexa nodded but said nothing more on the subject. Instead, she obediently lifted her arms when Clarke started to wrap her stomach. Their faces were close and all Clarke could think about was that one freaking time that they kissed and seemed to forget all the fucked up shit that had happened since then. Did Lexa care about her? Did she give Clarke a house and Echo as a guard only as a reward for wiping out the _Maunon_ and to placate her people that the Conqueror of the Mountain was taken care of? Had Lexa needed to do anything at all for her?

Clarke gently pinned the bandages together, and made the mistake of looking up again.

Lexa’s eyes were dark, her pupils blown wide as they pierced down into her own. Clarke swallowed thickly as her stomach clenched, but she couldn’t look away. When the Commander’s hand moved up and cupped the back of her neck, Clarke almost whimpered in anticipation. She could feel Lexa’s warm breath on her lips, noticing for the first time that her hands had gone to rest on the Heda’s thighs when she gripped them tighter. Lexa leaned forward slowly, her eyes fluttering closed, but all she did was rest her forehead against Clarke’s.

Clarke’s hands moved up to shakily rest on her shoulders, wondering if Lexa was as conflicted about this as she was. About this intense attraction, even though they both didn’t trust the other. Even though they hated each other. Didn’t they? But god, Clarke felt as though she was on fire. Lexa’s skin was so smooth and warm under her fingertips. Her lips were so full and so very close.

“Lexa...” Clarke breathed her uncertainty out loud, wondering why she wasn’t being kissed yet.

Lexa then rubbed their noses together, brushed her lips over Clarke’s cheek, then wet, open-mouthed kiss followed on her jaw. It made Clarke dizzy as she turned her head, to direct Lexa to eventually place a kiss on the corner of her mouth, after which Clarke seemed to lose all control as she crashed their lips together.

Lexa instantly kissed her back. Hungry and deep. Clarke moaned into her mouth as Lexa pulled her closer by her neck, to keep their lips locked. But just as she was about to lose herself entirely, Lexa pulled back, gently pushing Clarke away from her. She stared into Clarke’s darkened blue eyes, while her own seemed to rapidly search Clarke’s face.

She looked as though she was about to speak, but instead just got up and lithely moved around the stunned blonde still kneeling on the floor and started putting on her dirty clothes again. Clarke turned around and sat with her back against her bed, still on the floor and watched her, wondering what the hell just happened.

“ _Ai_...” Lexa started gruffly, even as she stared at Clarke as though she wanted nothing more than to pull Clarke into her arms again.

“I understand, Lexa.” Clarke sadly smiled.

_Love is weakness_.

And though neither of them had said anything about love, the fact that Lexa couldn’t just take her to bed said enough. The Commander couldn’t have a relationship because her main duty was to her people. She was selflessly selfish in that regard. Something Clarke both hated and respected her for. And then there was all that betrayal and anger still lingering between them.

Lexa had always been the more intuitive of the two; the least rash and more controlled. And now, after watching her wrestle a giant panther, hormones were raging high, _obviously_ they weren’t thinking clearly. Tomorrow would’ve been awkward and then they would’ve hurt each other again. Really, last time they spoke they were both in tears and before that they were beating the crap out of each other. Okay, Lexa was beating the crap out of her. Clarke would’ve returned the favour if she could’ve.

No, this was for the best, Clarke decided, her heart feeling lightened enough by her reasoning to get up and give Lexa a clean shirt. The Commander took it with a soft smile, undressed and redressed again. Clarke quietly assisted with buckling her up and strapping in her shoulder and arm guards. Thankful the Heda had been wearing them as they clearly sported a few claw and teeth marks from the panther.

“Have Nyko change your bandages tomorrow, okay?” She instructed with a shy smile.

“ _Sha_ , Doctor Clarke.” Lexa murmured, staring intently at her lips.

“You need to leave before I forget why this is a bad idea.” Clarke husked as her hands rested on Lexa’s hips. _When did they even get there_? Clarke had no idea.

The Commander hummed distractedly.

“Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome, Commander.” Clarke rasped back, leaning up and placing a long lingering kiss at the corner of Lexa’s delicious mouth, before she tore herself away from the beautiful woman and headed for the door. She walked until she was outside in the refreshingly crisp and cool air and wasn’t surprised to see Lexa’s personal guards – Wrex and Grunt - waiting. They were huge. The one wore red war paint, the other blue. It was the only way she could distinguish between them. She’d learned from Echo that they were Gustus’s twin sons.

“I trust that you won’t let the Commander fight anymore wild animals tonight.” She instantly engaged them in conversation. They were friendly guys when the Commander wasn’t around.

They both snorted at the same time.

“You try stopping Heda.” Wrex said.

“She did once.” Grunt smirked.

“Oh yes, with her face.” Wrex grinned at her and Clarke just rolled her eyes. They were like the annoying big brothers she never had. They made her miss Bellamy, Monty and the other guys even more.

Their laughing stopped when a smirking Lexa stepped outside, she’d most likely heard the banter but chose to say nothing.

“Good night, Clarke.” She directed at the blonde instead.

“Night Lexa.” Clarke softly answered, her eyes following the Commander as she walked away and back up the street again.

“I want to have your babies, _Leksa_.” She heard Echo teasing behind her and groaned as she walked back inside her home.

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                                             


	3. Chapter 3

 

The feeling of want and warmth that crept into Clarke’s chest that night didn’t go away as she had hoped – prayed - it would. Weeks passed by where she had to be content with watching Lexa from afar. Sometimes she’d find herself waving when their eyes met over a distance and would blush when Lexa nodded at her with an amused smile faintly curling at the Heda’s gorgeous lips. Sometimes the Commander would pass by on horseback and smile at her and only her in the crowd with a teasing ‘ _Doctor Clarke’_ that quickly caught on amongst her patients and the children. Clarke would find herself blushing again and return the greeting with her own ‘ _Hei, Heda’_ , glad for the times that Echo wasn’t around to tease her the instant Lexa was out of earshot.

Clarke felt like an idiot. It was all so very confusing, but at least she got to take out her frustrations in the fighting pits. She had even managed to beat a few of the warriors. Or at least Clarke hoped she’d beaten them fair and square, because the people of Polis seemed to have a soft spot for her. But Echo was her trainer and an excellent one at that. They were similar in build and needed to rely on their speed and agility against the brute strength of most of the others. Echo had taught Clarke that her body was capable of things she never would’ve imagined possible.

She was in the middle of a harsh fight with one of the more seasoned guards when she felt a prickling at the back of her neck and found familiar green eyes intently watching the match; Grunt and Wrex’s hulking shadows looming protectively over their Heda.

Clarke wasn’t sure what came over her then. If it was all the fresh Earth air finally catching up to her. Or if the passionate way that the Grounders seemed to do everything they did was somehow contagious. No holds barred, they just flat out ran at a brick wall if that was what it took to reach their goal. So Clarke ran at the wall she was currently facing. Her movements were more certain and precise than ever before, her blows were harder, her blocks were perfectly in tuned to her counter strikes.

Before both of them knew what was happening, she had her opponent on his back and was towering over him with her blade pressed against his throat. Everyone watching, all of the people who had helped Clarke grow in strength and skill over the last few months – even her fallen challenger, loudly cheered at the accomplishment. Echo was on her in a second, but Clarke just stood there, back ramrod straight, chest puffed out as she stared into Lexa’s eyes, practically preening with pride.

They remained stuck there for a long moment, before the Commander nodded in that weirdly delicate way she had – _weirdly_ delicate because Lexa had killed a freaking panther with a pair of knives and there was _nothing_ delicate about that – and went on her way again.

“ _Naikou_!” Clarke vaguely heard Echo shout, while her eyes remained locked on Lexa’s form disappearing around a corner. “Look at our Sky Girl, puffing her chest for Heda like a little _pauna_.”

And that was the day that Doctor Clarke kom Skaikru’s nickname in the Pits went from Sky Girl to _Little Pauna_.

* * *

 

She was out on a house call, checking on a farmer who took an unfortunate tumble off of his horse which had been startled by a snake, when a loud knock on the door had the man’s wife hurrying to answer. She looked nervous, so Clarke was automatically nervous while she finished examining the splint on the man’s arm.

“ _Klark kom Skaikru_.” Her eyebrows shot up and she exited the man’s room into the living room, to find Echo waiting there. “Heda requests your presence.”

Clarke lifted a brow at the formality, but nodded nonetheless and quickly gathered her things into the leather satchel that served as her medical bag. She gave the patient’s wife a few instructions on caring for the injury and followed Echo out of the house.

“Can I drop these at home?” Clarke anxiously asked. “It’s on the way.”

“Only if you don’t tell Heda that we took the time to do so.” Echo eyed her warily and Clarke chuckled.

“She won’t do anything to you, Echo. She likes you.”

“It’s you I am worried about.” Echo frowned making Clarke’s blood freeze over. “ _Heda ste pis_.”

Clarke gulped an quickened her step, thinking over the last few days to try and figure out if she’d done anything to anger the Commander. Her heart almost fractured when she found Lexa, Wrex and Grunt waiting outside her and Echo’s home.

“Guess Heda couldn’t wait for you to come to her.” Echo muttered. “Much luck, Little Pauna.” And then they were there and Echo greeted the Heda who paid her no mind and disappeared into the house with Clarke’s medical bag.

“ _Hei, Heda_.” Clarke murmured uncertainly at the Commander’s rigid stance and cool, blank stare.

“Walk with me, Clarke.” Lexa instructed in lieu of greeting and started forward. Clarke fell into step beside her and Grunt and Wrex followed at a more discreet distance than usual.

“Are you okay, Lexa?” She whispered. The woman was vibrating with a tension Clarke hadn’t seen since she’d told the Commander that a missile was heading for Ton DC.

A group of children ran passed them, shouting exuberant greetings. Lexa stared after them as though they would disappear at any moment.

“These are _my_ children, Clarke.” She eventually rasped and Clarke’s brows rose at the grave tone of her voice. “ _My_ mothers and fathers. _My_ brothers and sisters. _My_ people...” Lexa greeted a few and steered Clarke toward a quieter part of the neighbourhood. “I am ruthless so that they don’t have to be.”

And Clarke’s rapidly thudding heart started to ache at the familiar speech and the familiar tension.

“What’s happened?”

“Possible enemy scouts were discovered a few miles outside of Polis.”

“Possible? Did you capture anyone? Do you know who they are?”

“I know who they are, none were captured or harmed because I had given orders that the Skaikru be left in peace.”

Clarke instantly stopped walking.

“Why are they possible enemies?” Clarke would later realise that she’d said and continued to say ‘they’ when referring to her people.

“Because the _Skaikru_ have made their new home in _Maun-de_. And now they are sending scouts around my lands and placing devices on my trees.”

“Devices?”

“Cameras and other things I don’t recognize. I will show you later, but my warriors have destroyed most of them.”

“Just because they’re staying in the Mountain, which has a lot of resources by the way, doesn’t mean that they’re the enemy.”

“It also doesn’t mean that they are not.” Lexa stoically rebutted.

“What are you going to do, Lexa?”  Clarke voiced her apprehension.

“I have been sending messengers to Camp Jaha and then Mount Weather for months, their leaders have refused to meet with me.”

“It’s probably because of what happened on the mountain. They don’t trust you and can you really blame them?”

“I know.” Lexa nodded curtly. “It is also why I anticipate retaliation.”

“They wouldn’t!”

“I can’t risk that, Clarke.”

“So what are you gonna do? Storm the mountain?” Clarke sarcastically asked.

Lexa seemed to suddenly grow taller in front of her very eyes.

“Do you know what happened to the Ice Queen after she took Kostia from me?”

Clarke stilled. She didn’t even breathe for a long moment.

“You will never know, because they couldn’t find anything left of her after I was done.” Lexa wasn’t smiling or smirking, just stating a fact. “ _Jus drein jus daun_ , Clarke. When I made the deal to save my people, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the _Maunon_ would strike us again. I had learned all that I could from your friend Raven and from you. I still have the maps of the mountain. _Schematics_ they are called, correct?” She asked but it was rhetorical as she instantly continued. “I know of all the entry points to that mountain. I have ways to poison the water that they drink. I can have small animals go through the vents to spread infection and disease. I have of the explosive _jus_ to blow up those vents or the main door; perhaps the entire dam.” Lexa coldly explained and Clarke’s heart slowly sank to the pit of her stomach.

_Raven had said that there wasn’t any hydrazine left. Where had Lexa gotten it? Had she stolen it? Was she bluffing? Did it even matter? Her other methods would be as devastating._ Clarke’s thoughts rushed through her mind.

“I have learned from my enemy, and I will use that knowledge to protect my people.” Lexa warned. “The Skaikru refuse to meet with me. Tell me why I shouldn’t think of this as a threat? I can’t risk them just staying there after seeing what those missiles can do. What would _you_ do if you were me, Clarke?” Lexa asked, voice steady, big green eyes pleading.

Clarke knew how Lexa felt. She’d grown comfortable in Polis. Everything had been fine. _Peaceful_. Maybe this was nothing. Maybe it was something. Clarke hadn’t sent back word that she was okay, certain that Bellamy would have come after her if she had. For all the Arkers knew, she was dead, and maybe they blamed Lexa for it all.

“I’ll go speak to them.” Clarke murmured and Lexa’s shoulders visibly relaxed. She didn’t want a war; Clarke didn’t want a war. They were on the same page. On the same side. There was no need to trust each other because they wanted the same thing...

Clarke exhaled loudly through her nose. “When do you need me to go?” She asked for Lexa’s sake as much as the Skaikru.

“Have dinner with me tonight. We can discuss this matter further.” Lexa said, still intently staring her gratitude at Clarke.

Clarke blushed.

* * *

 

She didn’t know what to wear. It wasn’t like it was a date or anything. Clarke wasn’t sure why she was acting the way she was considering there predicament, but she eventually decided on her black leather pants and a blue tunic she’d bought a few days before. It’s not like she ever had a chance to dress nicely. She might as well do it now considering she was having dinner with the Heda to discuss a course of action that wouldn’t end in war with the Skaikru.

Clarke sheathed her sword at her side, because Echo nearly bit her head off once when she left the house without it. Arguing that most of Polis didn’t carry weapons proved futile when her friend only said that Clarke wasn’t most of Polis. Clarke suspected that Lexa must’ve threatened Echo about her safety because Echo knew that the people of Polis had come to accept her as one of their own. _Doctor Clarke_ was beloved by most of the population. But for her friend’s sake, Clarke agreed to always carry a weapon.

She showed up at the large house with a gift under her arm, and Jonas’s best brew in her hand radiating an almost palpable nervous energy. The guards let her through with a friendly greeting of ‘ _Hei, Little Pauna_ ’ while smirking knowingly, which only made Clarke’s cheeks tint even redder.

She was shown to the war room, much to her dismay. There was no avoiding that she was only there to discuss the Skaikru. But upon entering Clarke discovered the room softly glowing with candles. A table was laid with a small feast in a corner away from the large map on the other side of the room. She would’ve noticed more things had Lexa not been standing there, dressed in a long flowing wrap around dress. It was the same colour as her eyes, was all Clarke could think before she got lost in that gaze that threatened to destroy her each and every time she mustered the courage to look.

“You look beautiful.” She blurted, but couldn’t regret the word vomit when Lexa smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. “Some of Jonas’s.” Clarke announced, placing the wine on the table. “And I brought you something, for this room actually.” She added, looking around the room that Lexa used to meet with the various clan leaders, before handing over the painting she’d done of the Heda’s white house.

The Commander accepted it with a soft thank you and carefully unwrapped the cloth the painting had been protected in. Clarke closely watched those green eyes as they flicked over the picture.

“You really are very talented.” Lexa murmured. “I will have it hung above my chair.” She announced with a firm nod, before walking over to her Antler Throne and gingerly placed the painting on top of it to be hung later.

Clarke followed the sway of her hips until she was back at the table and sat down when Lexa did the same. There was something ridiculously enchanting about seeing Lexa without any armour on.

“Boar’s leg.” Lexa announced, waving at the dish on the table, surrounded by roasted vegetables. “I speared it myself yesterday.”

“Looks delicious.” Clarke murmured, wondering why the heat in her cheeks wouldn’t go away.

This was so not the time.

They were gonna be going through yet another Mount Weather situation. They were going to ask for trust again. And Clarke knew, even though she realised that she really shouldn’t, she just _knew_ that she would trust Lexa. She wondered idly if the Commander would do the same. Because this all depended on Clarke speaking to the Skaikru. For all Lexa knew Clarke was there in Polis as a spy and would report back to tell them to launch a few missiles on all of the clans in the surrounding areas.

And with that thought, Clarke realised how much power she held and she wondered if that was why Lexa was suddenly being so nice to her. Not that the Commander hadn’t been nice before, just tonight was very different. Those big green eyes glowed with extra warmth in the candle light, while Lexa asked about certain patients of Clarke’s whose incidents and illnesses the Heda was aware of.

It was only after the meal and surprisingly comfortable small talk, that Lexa leaned back in her chair, with a glass of Jonas’s finest and pulled on her ‘Heda face’ again. Clarke could tell that it was time to talk business.

“I had sent messengers to the Sky People in hopes to negotiate a peace treaty and ask them to join the coalition as the Thirteenth Clan.”

Clarke smiled. Because she’d seen what Lexa does for all the other clans. Many of the different clansmen in Polis sent trade back to their respective people, but it was Lexa who made sure that the fish from the Boat People was evenly distributed throughout the clans, along with Horses from the Horse Clan, weapons from the Iron Clan, fruits and vegetables from the River Clan. There was peace and prosperity because the Commander knew how to make her people share. And Lexa wanted to invite the Skaikru to share too. Clarke wondered what Lexa could possibly want from the Sky People in return. The Grounders didn’t have any interest in guns. And Polis was running fine. They didn’t need anything from the Skaikru. Lexa just needed them to not blow her people up.

“I think that’s an excellent idea.”

Lexa let a pleased smile spread on her lips.

“I have asked Echo to accompany you when you leave. I have been working on a way for us to communicate so that you may inform me should you be in danger, or my people.”

“You have?” Clarke asked, instead of asking what Lexa intended to do if the answer was the latter. Mainly because Clarke already knew the answer to that.

Lexa’s eyes lit up excitedly and she rose from her seat.

“Come.” She said, taking hold of Clarke’s hand as naturally as though they had been doing it forever. She led them through a trap door behind her throne, down a few twists and turns in a dark corridor that would’ve been creepy had Lexa’s strong and weapon calloused hand not remained in Clarke’s the entire time.

Eventually they exited into the back garden. Clarke had seen it from afar but had never been there before. The Heda’s stables were on the far side of the vast space but Lexa led her over to an aviary filled with pigeons.

“Pigeons?” Clarke wondered. “Messenger pigeons!” Something she’d learned about ages ago clicked in her head.

Lexa smirked at her excited reaction.

“I read about it a few years ago, but never had the time to test whether it would work. Now I can take a few to _Tondisi_ and they fly back to Polis all on their own.” She smiled proudly.

“So if I take them to Mount Weather?”

“I’m hoping that they will find their way back again.” Lexa sobered then. “As I hope you will too.”

“I won’t betray you, Lexa.” Clarke breathed out almost painfully. “I’ve made friends here. I wouldn’t hurt them. I wouldn’t want all of your children affected by a perfectly avoidable war.”

Lexa smiled beautifully, but it was tainted by sadness. “Not for me then. For the children.”

Clarke bit her lip.

“Tonight was nice... Was it just because you need me to do something for you? Am I just supposed to believe that everything is forgiven?”

Lexa stepped forward into her space, staring deep into Clarke’s eyes, making Clarke want to run and move closer all at once so instead she remained in place as her heart sped up.

“Anya taught me to judge a person by their actions.” Lexa began, and just the mention of Anya had Clarke drowning in guilt. “I had heard of the murderer Finn. I imagine he was a better man once, because you loved him, but all I knew was that he killed innocent children and villagers who weren’t opposing him or threatening him in any way.” Lexa sighed. “You and I were strangers when we met. What I knew of _Klark kom Skaikru_ , was that she defended her home against three hundred of my warriors and that she exploded a bridge to deter my army... I understand why you lied to me about Anya’s death, because I would’ve done the same in your situation... Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, because she did. She had been responsible for a lot more deaths than Finn, but she was doing it for her people. Lexa wasn’t offering forgiveness for Clarke’s actions, but she was offering understanding. It was much the same way Clarke had come to feel about Lexa’s betrayal. Wallace had gone to the Heda with the deal because he was a brilliant creeper, out to protect his own. Just like all of them had been on that horrible night. Clarke knew now that up until Lexa had met with Emerson, betraying Clarke hadn’t been on the Heda’s mind.

The more she thought about their interactions back then, the more Clarke was convinced that Lexa had been genuine in her attentions. Over the last few weeks, Lexa had the same look in her eyes that she had had before Mt Weather. It didn’t matter what the Heda wanted Clarke to believe the day they had physically and verbally assaulted one another, those eyes told a different story.

“We only spoke about the Skaikru becoming the Thirteen Clan this evening.” Lexa smiled. “We could’ve easily discussed that this afternoon. Tonight I wished to spend with you because I will miss seeing you at the market and at the Pits. I will miss you smiling and waving at me when I ride through Polis.” Lexa’s smile widened when Clarke blushed again. “The Skaikru are a stubborn people and they hate me because they do not understand our ways and they do not understand _me_. They will keep you with them for as long as they can, perhaps forever...” Lexa lamented. “I do not know if you will _ever_ return to Polis once you leave those gates, Clarke. But tonight I wanted to forget the reasons I keep on stopping myself-

Clarke kissed her. Lexa was scared that she wouldn’t to come back. Lexa _wanted_ her to come back.

Clarke kissed her long and hard. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, easily sliding along the curves outlined by the cool fabric of Lexa’s dress. They kissed for a few minutes, or maybe hours, Clarke didn’t know or care, before the air became cool, and the kiss induced goose bumps along Clarke’s arms began to form as a result of the drop in temperature instead. Lexa noticed.

Because as Echo had mentioned, the Heda knows everything.

She was lead back inside the way they came. Lexa retrieved a coat from a cupboard in the war room and draped Clarke in it. It was ankle length, dark leather with a high collar and metal buckles down the front. Clarke had already decided to never give it back when the scent of the Commander enveloped her. A soft kiss to her cheek was given and a promise to call on Clarke in the afternoon to make preparations for her journey.

Then Grunt was instructed to walk her home and Clarke was floating, still so high on Lexa’s confession that she didn’t even mind the teasing all along the way.

* * *

 

It was four days before Clarke set out on her journey back to Mt Weather.

She and Lexa had agreed on seven days at first, so that Clarke could hand over her patients to the other healers and Lexa could gather the gifts she would be sending along with them. But they also took that time to strategise and discuss the possible resistance Clarke would be met with. Clarke was amazed at how well Lexa understood people and could anticipate any possible reactions they might have. She worried obsessively on whether Lexa was using those skills on her. Could Lexa really be that great an actress? Things always seemed different in the cool, clear light of day, didn’t they? Especially when a beautiful woman with enormous and stunning eyes wasn’t standing so close to you. Clarke would have her doubts and then she would spend time with Lexa and then she couldn’t remember why she had doubts to begin with...

They rode out on horseback to check the spots where cameras had indeed been placed along with a few beacons. Clarke frowned in confusion, but it was Lexa who wondered out loud whether this was a way to guide a missile toward them. Honestly, Clarke didn’t know, they were probably just placed there for surveillance. And then she made the mistake of explaining to Lexa that the Mountain Men had access to satellites for that purpose. And so, upon noticing the Heda’s stiff shoulders and rigid back, Clarke decided to set out earlier on her journey.

On their way back into Polis, they passed the half built wooden structure that everyone knew about, but nobody had an idea what the purpose of it would be once the Heda decided to finish it.

“What are you building over there?” Clarke nodded toward it. “The people say you won’t tell them and you insist on building it yourself.”

Lexa looked to the building for a moment and then back to the road ahead.

“I hope that one day it will be a school.” Lexa murmured and Clarke’s smile spread so fast and wide she almost lost her balance and fell off her horse.

“It would _be_ one already, if you just finished it.” She chuckled. “It will be done tomorrow if you just asked your people to help.”

“A school needs teachers, Clarke.” Lexa sighed and Clarke realised why the whole concept of a school was such a sullen topic for the Commander. “Few of my people take the time to learn how to read. They prioritize survival. As they should. They see no need for books.”

“But you do?” It was more a statement than anything. She could see how much this meant to Lexa. Why peace was important. Once Lexa got sustainable peace – even if she had to bully her way to that goal – the people would be interested because then didn’t have to live in constant fear of attack and spend their lives preparing for possible attack.

“Someone once told me, that life should be more than just surviving.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke grinned through her blush.

“Look at how loudly my children laugh, Clarke.” Lexa announced while they casually walked the horses back to Clarke’s house. “Look at how fat they are.”

Clarke grinned when a chubby boy squealed at them and then chaste after his friends. She then turned to the Heda at her side whose chin had lifted proudly at the fact that she was able to keep the children of Polis fat.

“I plan to build cities like Polis in each of the twelve territories.” Lexa explained. “Cities that are safe. Cities with schools. All children deserve to learn about things other than how to kill. But for now I encourage it, because that’s what they need to know in order to survive in this world.”

Clarke nodded her agreement. Thinking that maybe she should offer to teach a few of them. But being a healer kept her busy and by the sound of it, Lexa thought that the people weren’t ready yet to accept such a change. Honestly, Clarke already knew of a few parents that would scoff at the idea and continue teaching their children to hunt and fight. It was practical and useful. She then wondered if the Heda would make it a law that all kids should be in school, or whether it would be voluntary. And then Clarke got a headache as she understood why Lexa didn’t just build the bloody school already. It would take a lot more than just a building to make it happen. But Clarke was all on board with the idea and would offer her services when Lexa needed it.

“The _yongon_ of the _Skaikru_ would be mine too.” Lexa earnestly promised. “I will see them safe and happy and their stomachs full as well.”

And Clarke nodded, because she knew it was the truth, because _Leksa kom Trikru_ saw all of the Twelve Clans’ people as _her_ people. And she would build schools for all of them with her own hands if need be.

* * *

 

They were given a cart drawn by two horses, filled to the brim with blankets, fresh produce, seeds, meats and fish. The two pigeons Clarke would use to communicate with Lexa were safely tucked away in their cage. She and Echo were just about to set out when Lexa stepped into her home like she owned the place. Clarke needed to speak to her about manners, but the Heda seemed distracted, so she guessed it was an oversight. Lexa had been nothing but courteous before.

“Do you have everything you need, Clarke?” Lexa almost whispered as her eyes scanned Clarke as though she was soaking in every inch of her.

It was clear that Lexa still thought that Clarke wouldn’t return to Polis.

“ _Sha, Heda_.” Clarke softly replied. “You have given too much.” She managed a little smile in the thick atmosphere that had settled between them.

“I have included a tent that will survive the strongest winds and rains. Echo will know how to set it up.”

“A tent?” Clarke wondered in confusion, certain that her people would provide her with accommodation.

“Should you require it.” Lexa expounded and averted her gaze.

Clarke thickly swallowed the knot in her throat when she realised why Lexa had given her the option of staying in a tent. Lexa knew how difficult it would be for Clarke to go back inside that mountain. She was trying to make going back easier. Which meant Lexa knew perfectly well the reason why Clarke had been living - hiding - in Polis and not with her people. Why Clarke hadn’t been able to even go and visit before.

But just the mere fact that the Commander had done this thing, after Clarke had thought that Lexa didn’t care about the innocent _Maunon_ who had died, that Lexa thought Clarke weak for caring, said so much. It said too much. It said things that Clarke had seen for herself from the fearless Heda and should’ve known by now. Lexa had provided her with the escape she needed in Polis, instead of just casting her away the day after they had fought.

Overcome by way too many feelings, Clarke stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders.

“ _Mochof, Leksa_.” She whispered into the Heda’s neck and felt the woman melting against her. Strong arms came around her waist as the Commander finally returned the embrace.

“You have the spirit of a warrior, Clarke.” Lexa spoke next to her ear, soothingly stroking up and down Clarke’s back. “You were born to lead your people. Without you they wouldn’t have survived on the ground. You remember that. Remember all you have done and all you have saved when your memories threaten to suffocate you. Remember who you are.”

Clarke nodded, wondering if these were the things Lexa told herself to help her sleep at night. She sniffed back her tears, knowing she’d have to face her friends outside in a few moments.

“Who am I?” She asked without meaning to. She’d been wondering for months. Torn between staying where she was and going back to where her people were.

“You are Clarke of the Sky People...” Lexa answered, stepping out of the embrace and placing a tender kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “The Little Pauna of Polis.” She smirked and Clarke laughed, feeling some of the tension melt away.

Her fight wasn’t there in that house with Lexa. Her fight would start the second she set foot back in that godforsaken mountain.

* * *

 

Lexa had watched on her horse as Clarke was passed from warrior to warrior instructing her on what to do to the wild animals and bandits that could potentially meet her on the road to Mount Weather. Clarke lost count of how many times she was slapped on the back. But she had a day or so to recover from any injuries sustained by those giant friendly palms. She squeaked when Grunt lifted her in the air and handed her to Wrex like she was ragdoll. She made them promise to take care of the Heda, and they made her promise to take care of herself and return back ‘home’ soon.

Lexa just stood to the side, a fond expression on her face as her people bade farewell to Clarke and Echo. Chants of _Doctor Clarke_ from the kids and Lexa’s pretty smile and longing eyes followed Clarke till they were hours away from the Capitol.

“When will you claim Heda as your woman?” Echo suddenly spoke, jolting Clarke out of her daydreams. She’d almost forgotten the woman was there and where they were headed. Grounders could be so freaking quiet when they wanted to be. She was once in a meeting that lasted half a day where Lexa had spoken only one sentence that had everyone stop there arguing and had them on the same page instantly.

And then Clarke registered what her friend had said.

“ _What_?” She sputtered. “ _No_. If Lexa wanted that, it would’ve happened already. Plus we have too much history for that to ever work out.”

Echo was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

“I was in the village when Heda came for the _Kwin_.” She stated with eyes intently on the road, even as Clarke’s almost pierced a hole in the side of her head to urge her to continue. “The day before it happened, Heda sent a messenger to our clan to warn that her fight was with the _Kwin_ aloneand those who would stand down would live and those who stood in her way would die.” She then turned to look at Clarke. “That time we had only heard stories of the great Heda who sought to unite the clans. I thought her to be taller and stronger than the largest warriors in our nation. Instead, on that day, I only saw a small girl on a very big horse.” Echo smirked. “A hundred men were at her back, but Heda seemed even smaller when she got off that horse to face the three hundred Azgeda warriors that stood between her and the _Kwin_.” She chuckled. “I was standing at the door of my family’s home, to protect them. The _Kwin_ had coming to her what she had asked for and I would not interfere. But the Azgeda men laughed at Heda and called her a little girl. They taunted her when she drew her blade but we saw her eyes then, Clarke.” Echo looked at Clarke who nodded instantly that she knew exactly what look Echo was talking about. “I knew that day I was seeing greatness born from the spirits. She charge through that army until she found the _Kwin_. Nobody alive knows what happened then. They say that Heda killed a hundred men all on her own and cut off the _Kwin’s_ head and still keeps it in her home.” Echo shrugged like she really didn’t care about the details. “All I know is that a new leader was chosen by Heda. A better leader. A fair leader. And that Heda didn’t punish us for what our _Kwin_ had done and that the Azgedakru now have her protection.”

“She’s a great leader.” Clarke agreed readily. “You don’t have to sell her good points to me, Echo. But I don’t know how great of a girlfriend Lexa would be.” She chuckled morosely.

“Heda is fearless.” Echo thoughtfully stated. “But, I think she wonders that too.”

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They set up camp and didn’t speak about Lexa again. Clarke instead chose to familiarise Echo with her friends and what she knew of the mountain and the Council. She asked Echo’s opinion about all the advice Lexa had given her and the strategy they had come up with to approach the Skaikru without making it seem as though Clarke had been sent there as a spy. Which she sort of had been. Clarke also took the time to tease Echo about seeing Bellamy again, taking joy in the fact that she could make fun of her cheeky friend for once.

It was mid afternoon when they approached the foot of Mount Weather, Clarke’s heart beating steadily in her throat. She was steering the cart up the uneven slope when Echo nocked an arrow in her bow and aimed it into the nearby trees.

“Clarke!?’” The call came, followed by Lincoln and Octavia running up to them with wide eyes and even wider smiles. “ _Clarke!_ ” Octavia exclaimed again, after probably confirming her eyes weren’t lying.

Echo had long since lowered her weapon and Clarke stopped the cart, hopping off and was instantly engulfed in a hug.

“You got muscle.” Octavia grinned, squeezing Clarke’s arms and looking her over. The Grounder leathers she wore, the sword strapped on her back. Gun at her hip - just in case.

Clarke laughed.

“Good to see you too, O.” She murmured, before firmly grabbing onto Lincoln’s forearm in greeting. “This is my friend, Echo.” She motioned to the woman still sat on the cart, bow next to her, but making no move otherwise.

Octavia and Lincoln nodded toward her, both parties staring guardedly at each other.

“So is it okay that we dropped by?” Clarke awkwardly asked, when no one said anything else.

“Of course, you idiot!” Octavia seemed to remember herself. “I told them it was you, they’re all waiting up at the entrance, probably shitting themselves with excitement.” She was grinning openly again.

“Great. Hop on. I’ll give you guys a lift up.” Clarke motioned them to the back of the cart and took her place next to Echo.

* * *

 

Seemed like everyone _was_ waiting for her.

Clarke’s mother had her smothered in a hug before she could really register who all was present. But Abby was soon forced to let go when Clarke’s friends grew impatient and started complaining. They hugged her as though she was returning home from war.

Clarke subtly took in their expressions, like Lexa had told her to. ‘ _Identify your allies, Clarke. Politics is a game of numbers._ ’ Genuine looks of happiness from Bellamy and Raven. Happiness and a bit of healthy suspicion from Octavia and Lincoln. Marcus Kane she couldn’t read. Most of the other Arkers looked at her with respect and pride, probably impressed that she’d managed to survive out in the wilderness on her own. And her mother, her mother was crying so hard Clarke wasn’t sure what else she was feeling aside from completely overjoyed.

And then she was crushed in another hug by Abby just after introducing Echo to them - Bellamy quickly making his way over - before she pushed into her mother’s neck, and couldn’t stop her own tears of joy from falling.

* * *

 

Most of the Arkers left after they saw her with her mother. Her friends hung back, but Clarke told them she’d see them soon. Abby waved them off to make sure she had her daughter all to herself. Clarke wiggled her brows at Echo when Bellamy bashfully announced that they’d catch up later, which got her an eye roll from both and then her mother was guiding her and Echo inside of Mount Weather.

Clarke’s skin prickled with nervous energy while she listened to Abby instruct Bellamy to take their things to Clarke’s room. ‘ _Clarke’s Room’_ as though Abigail Griffin had always known her daughter would return. The swell in her heart at her mother’s hope couldn’t quite compensate for the boiling dread in Clarke’s stomach.

Abby took them on a quick tour of each floor so they could grow accustomed to the area and not get lost. Mt Weather didn’t look the same anymore. It wasn’t as bare and sterile as Clarke remembered. Well she couldn’t exactly remember what it looked like to be honest. The only image in her head was of the massacre she had caused on Level Five. Clarke couldn’t focus on anything, but blindly followed behind her mother who excitedly described all they had done to make the mountain the Sky People’s home. Lexa would scold Clarke for not paying attention. ‘ _Information is power, Clarke_. _As is when and how you choose wield it._ ’ But Lexa had anticipated this reaction, so Lexa would just have to understand that Clarke could barely breathe let alone process information in that moment.

She was dizzy when the tour of the fourth floor was finished. Back in the elevator, Clarke couldn’t even rejoice in Echo’s discomfort at the bright lights and electronics, but then she remembered that the Azgeda warrior also had her own horrific memories associated with the mountain.

Clarke was sweating under her leathers in the suffocating space of the elevator and her mother finally noticed her distress.

Abby asked something that Clarke didn’t quite hear, too busy staring at the fifth floor button. And then her mother pressed six and it was a good thing, but the utter avoidance also made it all so painfully real.

“Chancellor Griffin.” Echo spoke, Clarke just faintly heard her.

“Just Abby. Marcus Kane has taken over as Chancellor. I’m on the council, but as a healer for our people. And I think I need to take my daughter to the infirmary, but I’ll be sure to take you around our home at a later time.” She said, pressing a cool hand on Clarke’s sweaty and heated forehead.

“Abby.” Echo tasted the name on her tongue. “My people aren’t used to so many... _walls_.” She said with a pointed look at Clarke’s mother. “Is there somewhere we can go to get some fresh air... Away from others,” she looked to Clarke, “where I may find my breath again?”

Abby looked between the two women, settling worried eyes on her daughter and then pressed a key into the floor for the rooftop. When the metal doors finally opened, Clarke burst through them like a bat out of hell. She double over and started compulsively gulping in huge lungfuls of air, that just didn’t seem to provide her with any oxygen. The rooftop wasn’t made of concrete, it was just the open space of the mountain top surrounded by shrubbery, a few trees and satellite dishes.

Abby was on Clarke in a second, trying to soothe her into calming down. Clarke didn’t hear anything her mother said, only the screaming children in her head and a mass of welted and bloodied bodies in her minds eye. Echo confidently approached her then, wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and guided Clarke’s arm around her shoulders. When Clarke was upright again and leaning against her, she started walking her around the open space.

Echo softly whispered to Clarke in Trigedasleng. Words of encouragement, words to make Clarke remember happier times. Times they both shared. Times in Polis. Times when Clarke embarrassed herself at the Pits. And when Clarke’s breathing eventually slowed and her vision unblurred, she looked back to her mother, silently watching and crying for her daughter.

“I’ll be down soon, okay?” Clarke hoarsely and breathlessly promised. “Just gimme a moment, please.”

Abby hesitated, but looked between Echo and Clarke, then jerkily nodded and disappeared back into the lift.

* * *

 

A few moments of silence passed, and Clarke gently dislodge herself from Echo, murmuring an embarrassed ‘sorry.’

“I needed some air too.” Echo admitted. “There is no shame in grieving the innocents, Clarke.”

_But the dead are gone, and the living are hungry._

Clarke nodded, not really feeling any better, silent tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“You have sacrificed much.” Echo murmured.

 _‘As leaders we sacrifice for our people. Even when they do not understand. Even when those sacrifices haunt us_.’

“Let it out now, Clarke.” Echo whispered, stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on her back.

Clarke instantly started sobbing like she’d just been waiting for permission to let go. Echo just soothingly patted her back.

“Later we will awaken the _Little Pauna_ again.”

* * *

 

Clarke felt a lot better after crying her throat raw. She went down to the third floor where her mother had indicated her room was and washed her face. Then she and Echo gathered up all of their things, got the rooftop key from her mother, and went to set up their tent on the mountaintop. It felt good to have all that space. Sure it would make it more difficult to reintegrate into the Skaikru, but Clarke would go crazy otherwise. And Echo very clearly appreciated being outside of the mountain too.

After setting up the pigeons behind the elevator shaft – she had explained that they were Echo’s pets much to the warrior’s annoyance –, Clarke and Echo went down to the Dining Hall where her friends tried and failed, to not overwhelm her with their exuberance. They fired question after question and she tried to answer best she could. She told them how Echo had saved her and that they shared a house now, that they both worked as healers in Polis. Clarke even apologised for not coming back sooner, but they seemed to understand why it had been difficult for her to do so.

She had really missed them. They’d bonded while on the ground, but Clarke wondered whether she truly knew any of her friends. If she thought about it more, Clarke has actually known her friends in Polis a lot longer. But you couldn’t go through everything she’d gone through with The Hundred and not form an exceptionally strong bond.

Clarke kept her questions personal, refraining from asking too much on why they’d made the move to the mountain and what they planned to do with access to missiles. Or why they had ignored Lexa’s messengers. But the latter was most probably because they hated Lexa for leaving them to die. It was Raven who took it upon herself to explain that they’d grown tired of making the sixteen hour trip to and from Mt Weather to get supplies, and a vote had been taken by the Council to just relocate.

It made sense. The mountain was also more secure than Camp Jaha had been. Bigger too. Nothing weird with their decision. Nothing to worry about, Clarke reassured herself. Her people weren’t setting up to become the next Mountain Men even though they’d opted to make their home in what was essentially a graveyard.

Clarke discovered that both Bellamy and Raven were on the Council with her mother and Kane. Bell was Head of Security and Raven held her father’s old position as Head of Engineering. She agreed with their appointments, but Raven had never really been Grounder-friendly. Luckily Clarke didn’t need them to trust the Grounders, she just needed them to trust in her again.

She and Echo made their way down the line of the dinner buffet, pleased to see that some of the meat and fish they’d brought had been prepared as well. It at least showed that nobody thought of her returning with a Grounder as a threat. Or that said Grounder might be there to poison them. Echo did receive a few wary glances and though most of the Arkers seemed to avoid her, they at least weren’t outright antagonistic.

But then, on their way back to their seats, Clarke was violently shoulder checked out of her good mood, just as she was about to sit down with her friends. Though she was much sturdier on her feet now, her food was still jostled from her plate and most landed on the floor.

Clarke angrily dropped the plate and turned around, ready to tell whoever it was off, but her heart summarily stopped in her chest when she was met with Jasper’s irate glare. There was no sign of the sweet boy she’d nursed back to health almost a year ago. Swallowing the lump that instantly formed in her throat, Clarke blinked back the guilty tears stinging at her eyes. She then steeled her jaw and quickly grabbed Jasper by the lapels of his jacket, spun around and slammed him down on the clear end of the table her friends had all vacated after noticing the interaction.

Swiftly Clarke drew her sword, the blade singing loudly in the deafening silence that had descended in the large dining area after Jasper’s body had violently collided with the table. She then climbed onto a chair to tower over her stunned former-friend.

“Clarke...” Bellamy gently warned, even while he motioned his guards back when Clarke pressed the tip of her sword to Jasper’s throat.

“Do you want me to apologise to you again?” Clarke loudly asked, making sure everyone could hear her. “Do you want me to apologise for choosing to save my people?” Jasper just silently glared after having recovered from his shock. “We have _all_ lost people we care about, Jazz.” She could see Raven vaguely nodding. “And we sucked it up and tried to make the most of the shitty hand we got dealt.” Clarke added a bit more pressure, gently enough to cause only a small cut for emphasis. “Did you expect me to just stand there and watch them bore holes into Raven? Into my mother? Was I just supposed to watch while my people bled to death screaming in pain?” She reminded everyone of the horrors that were happening in that room. “I’m _not_ going to apologise for protecting my people.” Clarke firmly stated. “And if you come at me like that ever again, I will cut your fucking throat out.” She snarled, jumped off the chair and exited the silent dining room with her head held high.

Clarke wasn’t surprised when Echo quietly fell into step next to her and soon they entered the elevator, keying in the rooftop floor.

“Most of them were angry at Jasper.” Echo started her observations. “They looked at you with respect and gratitude.” Clarke nodded, she’d expected as much. “Your mother was concerned and worried for both of you. While Kane seemed to battle between disagreement and agreement with your words and actions.”

When the doors finally opened, Clarke stumbled out and instantly ran for the bushes farthest from their tent and vomited her lungs out.

* * *

 

Jasper avoided her after that. But Clarke found out that he’d been avoiding everyone. And his animosity wasn’t reserved just for Clarke, but for Monty and Bellamy as well. No one spoke about what had happened in the Dining Hall, but Clarke noticed that she’d garnered even more respect after her actions.

She found a small metal capsule on Raven’s engineering floor that she could clip onto one of the pigeon’s legs, instead of using a piece of string. Clarke then chose the blackish pigeon she’d named Buzz for the trip back to Polis. Lexa hadn’t bothered naming any of her birds.

Clarke only wrote that they had arrived safely and sent Buzz and Lightning off so that the latter could also learn the route. Lexa’s reply came four days later with Lightning:

_I am pleased._

Clarke recognized the writing from the thank you note Lexa had sent after her birthday. It was written in an almost childish scrawl that made Clarke smile. Clearly the Commander didn’t spend as much time writing as she did reading. Clarke wanted to reply instantly, but realised that the pigeons weren’t there so she could send notes to Lexa. The Heda would want facts and Clarke couldn’t risk anyone seeing the notes and growing suspicious as to why she had returned. So she stopped herself from daydreaming about sending love letters back and forth with Lexa, and focused on her task.

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what was happening between her and the Commander anyway. Or that it even should continue happening for that matter.

* * *

 

Clarke spent the next two weeks showing the former Arkers how and where to plant the seeds Lexa had sent, most of them seeming to cherish the time outside, working in the sun. She’d made sure to tell them it was a gift from Heda, but they just chose to ignore that and thanked Clarke instead. The rest of her time she spent hunting with Echo and frequently brought back meat and pelts. The Skaikru obviously hunted with their guns, but were impressed by the amount of game the two women caught with their ‘primitive’ weapons.

So Clarke started training with them, using sticks as swords, carving out bows and arrows too. It was mostly just for fun, but it helped her gain more support amongst the people when they noticed that she could actually fight and hunt now.

Her real training with Echo continued on. Clarke found that she had a lot of excess energy when she wasn’t sparring. Sometimes Lincoln and Octavia would join in too. Octavia was especially keen for the challenge. Her friend seemed fine with not bringing up the incident at Ton DC though. Clarke tentatively hoped that Octavia finally understood why it had to happen. For one, the intent had been mainly so Bellamy would remain safe and if there was one thing Clarke knew, it was that the Blake siblings were extremely protective of one another.

One sunny day, Clarke was watching a few of the Skaikru farm the fields – any excuse to be outside - when Bellamy and Octavia flanked her.

“You grew some Grounder balls, Griffin.” Octavia smirked. “I’m impressed that you can kick my ass now.”

They all chuckled light-heartedly.

“And you’re helping us learn to actually survive here.” Bellamy added. “Sometimes it feels like we’re still trapped in the Ark, the way they try to isolate us in this fucking mountain.”

“It’s like we’re prisoners again.” Octavia lamented and Clarke seized the opportunity.

“Guess you can call me the councilwoman for Grounder-relations.” She joked with a light laugh and walked off after having planted the thought in both of their heads.

* * *

 

It was Kane who approached her that same night to ask if she wished to join the Council. Clarke put up a great act of looking uncertain about it, before asking him if she could think it over. She only accepted the offer after spending two days listening to her friends trying to convince her, even her mother admitted that the people saw her as a leader and that Clarke might as well make that roll official.

Clarke suspected that Kane and her mother were probably just trying to rein her in before she took over again and started making decisions in spite of the Council existing, like she’d done before. Their people were already excited and eager to learn all Clarke could teach them about Grounder life. A lot came to her now with any problems they had instead of approaching the Council. Clarke was certain that Kane and her mother probably thought they could control her better if she held the position of Councilwoman.

She wore Lexa’s coat to her first meeting. Somehow wearing it made Clarke’s chin jut out and her back straighten in automation. It scared her sometimes how easily it all came to her. She was a natural at manipulation and Clarke wasn’t sure if she was proud of herself for it, but she did know that her actions were the best for both her own and Lexa’s people.

 _‘You were born to be a leader, Clarke. Same as me._ ’

Clarke had been inspired by Lexa’s _‘I believe the children are the future’_ speech. She wanted her people to be part of Lexa’s vision, instead of wasting away in that mountain.

Predictably, the Council, or rather Chancellor Kane, took the opportunity to interrogate her about Polis and the Commander. Up until that point, nobody had really asked her much about Lexa, probably wary of her reaction. Clarke hadn’t spoken much about the Heda, but then again, she and Lexa didn’t spend much time together. They’d spoken more in the days before Clarke had left, than they had for the entirety of her stay in the Capitol.

“How can you forgive that bitch for leaving when things got tough? Wick and I almost died trying to get that damn door open so her army could get in.” Raven finally seemed to burst out what’s probably been eating at her ever since she’d heard that Lexa was there in Polis with Clarke.

“She and I came to an understanding.” Clarke chuckled wryly. “After we got into a fistfight about it.”

Everyone looked to her in surprise.

“She beat the shit out of me.”

Only Bellamy laughed with her and Raven let out a reluctant snort and a chuckle as if to say ‘of course she did, you idiot’. Abby didn’t seem amused at all.

“So all is forgiven between you and the Commander?” Her mother asked.

Clarke let out a long suffering sigh.

“I doubt that I’ll ever completely forgive her for what she did.” Clarke honestly admitted to them and herself. “But I’ve come to understand why she did it. I guess I understood the moment I decided to pull that trigger and commit genocide to save my people. Lexa had hundreds of people in this mountain, you saw all those cages.” She looked them in the eye. “In the time it took to get the door open, she’d lost twice as many people than there were Skaikru held prisoner. The Mountain Men were shooting them down like fish in a barrel. It doesn’t stop the feeling of betrayal, but I can understand why it happened.”

They were quiet for a while as they mulled over her words.

“She left you to die, Clarke. She broke her word.” Clarke knew Abby would be the hardest to convince, because she probably felt the betrayal extra on Clarke’s behalf and had seen Clarke’s reaction to the fifth floor. Abby most likely thought that if Lexa hadn’t betrayed them, Clarke wouldn’t have needed to pull that switch. Her mother probably blamed Lexa for Clarke leaving too. But the _Maunon_ would’ve still most likely been wiped out by the massive Grounder Army had Lexa stuck to the plan. But not the children, Lexa would’ve at least saved the children.

“She didn’t actually. Leave me to die, that is. All the Skaikru on the outside could leave. We weren’t offered as a prisoner to go back into the mountain with Emerson as part of the deal. And the Heda didn’t tell anyone we were using the reaper tunnels.”

Raven and Bellamy nodded in realisation.

“Why are you defending her actions?” Abby’s eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion.

“You asked me why I’m not angry with her and I’m telling you why.” Clarke looked her mother dead in the eye, hiding the shame she felt at what she would say next. “I understand that she did it to save her people. Like I’ve come to live with what I had done to save mine. Like I’ve come to understand why you let me be imprisoned and allowed my father to die.” She clenched her jaw when Abby immediately averted her gaze, eyes already watery and heavy with remorse as she stared at the table.

“Like I understand now why Kane sent three hundred people floating just before hearing that the ground was survivable.” Clarke turned her gaze onto the Chancellor. He would be the one to convince to join the coalition. “I have come to understand that as leaders we are forced to make sacrifices.” He held her gaze and seemed to nod in gratitude, like some of the weight he’d been carrying around on his shoulders had been lifted. “We are forced to make decisions that not everyone will like or agree with, but we make them anyway because we do it for our people.”

Clarke knew that with her little speech she had gained back some of the respect she’d lost when she had run away from her troubles. She also needed to soften them up so they wouldn’t doubt Lexa’s sincerity when the topic of becoming the Thirteenth Clan eventually came up. Clarke would wait for the next council meeting to start speaking about how Lexa ran the Twelve Clan coalition. Certain that Kane would suggest joining them himself. Actually needing him to do it, so her return didn’t seem like it was solely for that purpose.

Clarke felt as though she had aged a decade since she’d last seen her people.

* * *

 

She sent another pigeon that night.

_I’m on the Council. I will know soon if they are a threat to you._

Her friends were all ready to pack up and visit Polis. She did her best to spread news of how well the Twelve Clan coalition worked. Buttering them up with Jonas’s finest. Clarke continued to teach her people what she’d learned from Echo – who was often seen talking to Bellamy off in a corner, much to Clarke’s delight. And as councilmember she also now had reason to show interest in all aspects of the mountain and how it was run. So Clarke used the first opportunity she had and asked Monty to take her on a tour of his side of the tech floor where Clarke knew the control room was located.

Her curiosity was easily disguised as duty.

Monty simply explained the cameras they’d set up just for surveillance all around the forest. They didn’t even realise they’d come so close to Polis and had just assumed the cameras were too far out of range to send any feed back to them; entirely oblivious to the fact that Lexa’s guards had destroyed them. He didn’t seem worried, because they still had the satellites for visuals, the cameras would’ve afforded a closer view on ground level though. Plus, they would’ve run out of batteries to keep them all powered any way. Batteries that could be used to power other things in the mountain.

“How many missiles are left?” Clarke eventually mustered the courage to ask, feigning interest in a monitor to seem casual.

“Nine.” Monty frowned. “I’m really not comfortable that they’re there, Clarke. But Kane doesn’t want to destroy them. I can’t be responsible...” He trailed off and Clarke abruptly realised how big a burden Monty was carrying too. If it hadn’t been for him, she wouldn’t have been able to mass murder an entire population. It was still her decision in the end, Bellamy could try and share the blame all he wanted to, but he never would’ve placed his hand on hers if Clarke’s hand hadn’t been there first.

She hugged Monty tightly against her. “You did it because I asked you to, and you wanted to save everyone as much as I did. You didn’t make me flip that switch though. That was my decision.” Clarke reassured him and he started trembling in her arms. She had to stop her own tears from falling.

But Clarke Griffin had cried enough. It was time to stop obsessing over things she couldn’t change.

“And I won’t let them use those missiles. And if they try to make you, just say you forgot how to calibrate them or whatever.” Clarke chuckled half-heartedly but it got a weak chortle from Monty at least.

She stayed with him for the rest of the day. Monty was a lot stronger than she had been to stay and face Level Five and Jasper – his best friend – every day.

* * *

 

Buzz came back with a note from Lexa:

_I miss your face._

Clarke couldn’t stop grinning for hours after.

* * *

 

She was still thinking on Lexa’s note and how out of character it seemed for the Heda, but appreciated it nonetheless, when her mother sat down beside her in the empty Dining Hall where Clarke had sought out some solitude.

“I’ve seen you fighting with Echo.” Abby started. “You’ve become... harder.”

Clarke realised that she should’ve rather gone to her tent, but Echo was up there with Bellamy.

“Everyone’s become harder on the ground.”

“And the way you speak...” Abby murmured as if to herself. “You’ve changed a lot.”

“I grew up, Mom.” Clarke sighed, hoping they weren’t heading toward a fight.

“Yes, you have.” Abby conceded. “I’m proud of you...”

“But?” Clarke asked in spite of herself.

“I didn’t like the way you became when you spent time with the Commander before.” Abby finally said what was on her mind. “After what happened at Ton DC... That wasn’t you, Clarke. She’s a bad influence and I can’t help but wonder what it’s done to you spending so much time with her again.”

“I did what I had to at _Tondisi_.” Clarke steeled her jaw. “And Lexa is too busy making sure her people are taken care of that I hardly see her enough to influence me.”

It was a half-lie. The limited time they had in each other’s company, Lexa had still managed to influence Clarke’s way of thinking. Right from the start they got each other, even through the disagreements they had, they got the other’s way of thinking. Maybe that was why they were now stuck in this strange limbo of attraction, distrust and understanding. Maybe they were more alike than Clarke cared to admit.

“But she did help me see that I had a responsibility that I was running away from.”

Abby sighed then. “Just... Just don’t lose yourself in this. You’re young, enjoy your life, Clarke. We can all share the burden now. You don’t have to bare the responsibility on your own ever again.”

Clarke smiled shakily, her Mom meant well. How could Abby know that Clarke was yet again carrying the burden of knowing that if they made one wrong move and attacked or looked like they would attack, Lexa’s people, the Commander would retaliate in ways they couldn’t even imagine. How could she know that Clarke was there to try and prevent a war. To prevent another genocide.

“I know, Mom. Thanks.”

* * *

 

Kane was not taking the fucking bait and proposing they become the Thirteenth Clan to the Council. This in spite of everyone talking about it. Clarke had even straight out asked her friends what they thought, explaining the benefits of being part of the coalition. And though they were still wary of Lexa, even they could see that they were outsiders on the ground and sort of making themselves targets by isolating themselves and staying in that godforsaken mountain like the people who had terrorised the clans for decades.

Clarke missed Polis. Her house and art studio. She missed her friends. She wondered how her patients were doing. And yes, Clarke missed Lexa’s face too. She actually missed all of Lexa, she found, and was slightly terrified at the feeling. They could not be together. They didn’t trust each other. But Lexa had trusted Clarke to return to her people and not turn around and give the command to send a missile to Polis. Well, Lexa was smart and she could see how much Clarke enjoyed the Capitol, there was no way Clarke was allowing anything to happen to it or the Skaikru.

Clarke really wanted to take her friends to the Capitol. To show her Mom her house and the markets. She wanted to share it all with them. So Clarke knew that she had to take her plan up a notch and made her move during the following council meeting.

She wore Lexa’s coat again.

When the meeting was wrapping up, the Chancellor, as was protocol, asked if there were any other issues that hadn’t been added to the agenda.

“I wish to nominate myself for the position of Chancellor.” Clarke steadily spoke for the first time during the meeting. “Who will second that petition?”

“I will.” Bellamy instantly grinned, she’d gone from being his co-leader to leader sometime after she had escaped Mt Weather and he seemed as devoted to her as Indra was to Lexa. Albeit in a less intense and violent way.

Raven looked as though Bellamy had just beat her into seconding. Her mother and Kane just sat there gaping.

“Thank you, Councilman Blake.” Clarke smirked at his obvious excitement. “As is written in Act 1, Section 4, subjection b, of the charter of Mt. Weather, signed and given power to by this council, Chancellor Kane has the right to call for a vote immediately or prepare a defence to this challenge whereupon a vote by this Council will follow. Do you wish to respond to this challenge Chancellor Kane?” She stoically asked when the man finally closed his mouth and clenched his jaw.

“Yes.” Kane responded, his pokerface back in place.

Clarke than sat quietly listening to him stating his case. He was speaking about all that had been done under his leadership. It was the final nail in his coffin, as most of the things he mentioned had been facilitated by the rest of the council members and the mountain still functioned almost exactly like they used to in space. So Kane hadn’t really done anything and most importantly, he didn’t seem to have any plans for the future. Once he finished, smiling charmingly at the rest of them, the other three members of council turned expectant gazes to Clarke.

“We are not on the Ark any longer.” Clarke started, making sure to look everyone in the eye. “And yet this mountain suffocates us all as though we are still trapped in space.” She saw the agreement from her two friends, her mother was difficult to read though. “Our people who aren’t in the guard can’t leave because of the dangers we face in the forest from the animals and Grounder scavengers who will kill us on sight. Our ammunition won’t last us forever and sometimes bullets don’t even stop the wildlife that attacks us.” Another few nods of agreement.

“We are no longer on the Ark.” Clarke stated again, staring at her mother. “Living as though we are has stilted us.”

The questions in their eyes were palpable, but Clarke knew that they couldn’t interrupt to voice them while she held the floor.

“Chancellor Kane’s argument has been that we aren’t ‘savages’ like the Grounders are. That we don’t need to live like them when we have alternatives in the manner we’ve grown accustomed to. So now instead, he has us living like the Mountain Men who had done the most evil on this land. He is, however, correct when he states that we aren’t like the Grounders. Because we lack their traditions and culture. We refuse to adapt to this new world like they have. We smother ourselves in this mountain like the Mountain Men had done. We rely on their missiles for protection against a war that will not come because the leader of the ‘savages’ protects us even after her betrayal.

In space, on the Ark, we never knew what it felt like to feel grass underneath our feet, to breathe in the fresh air offered by the trees, to sit around a bonfire at night and speak with friends while we look up at the stars... Our people have felt all of those things, so we know what we are missing out on and yet we remain trapped in this mountain, because we fear the outside world and refuse to adapt and to accept that we are on the ground now and therefore the rules of space don’t apply here.”

Everyone nodded, even her mother, which was a good sign. Kane remained stoic. He wasn’t a power hungry man. But he was a stubborn one. If she could convince him that she was right, he would come around. Clarke didn’t want to be Chancellor, she’d do it for a year or so until her people were accepted and integrated with the other clans and then they could vote again while she returned to being a Healer with her friends free to visit her in Polis whenever they wanted.

“As Chancellor, I aim to provide the change needed for our people to prosper on the ground instead of just existing and _hiding_. I aim to learn from the Grounders, who are not savages by the way, they’re survivors andthey’re innovative and they can teach us much of what they’ve learned from their experiences.”

Some more nods.

“That is why as Chancellor, my first act will be to go back to Polis and start negotiating with the Commander of the Twelve Clans so that we as the Sky People may officially join their coalition as the Thirteenth Clan.”

There was excitement from Bellamy and Raven, Clarke knew she had their votes in the bag from the start. She just needed her mother to not make her life hell if she didn’t agree.

“The Commander protects all of the clans in the coalition. She ensures that resources and information are shared optimally and efficiently. And she allows the clans to be governed as they individually please. She’s not a dictator, but a facilitator. And as Chancellor, I will suggest that while we are on the ground, we do as the Grounders do.”

As second in command, Abigail cleared her throat and stared around the table as she made sure Clarke was finished.

“Do you have a rebuttal, Chancellor Kane?” Abby asked.

Marcus just shook his head and sat back in his chair and respectfully inclined his head toward Clarke. He didn’t have a plan in place for the Sky People to move forward, so there was nothing he could really say to that.

“All in favour of electing Clarke Griffin as Chancellor of this Council, please raise your hand and say ‘I’.” Abby called for the vote.

Two hands instantly shot up and then slowly and hesitantly her mother’s rose as well. It was unanimous.

“Thank you.” Clarke earnestly told them. “Councilman Kane and I will remain to discuss a smooth handover. The rest of you are free to go.”

* * *

 

Her friends were ecstatic. Clarke figured they were mostly bored and wanted any excuse to go anywhere. As the Thirteenth Clan they would be free to visit the Capitol, even travel between clans if they wished to do so.

There was really no point in finally being on Earth and then being unable to explore it.

Clarke asked Echo if she could go and inform the Heda in person that Clarke was now leader of her people and that she and a small delegation would visit Polis for negotiations in two weeks time. Though Echo seemed reluctant to leave her, she still couldn’t hide her excitement at finally going home. That was mainly why Clarke had suggested it; her friend was clearly getting homesick. And sick of Mt Weather, in spite of having Bellamy has a pleasant distraction.

They hugged when Echo departed. Something they had never done before.

Clarke took the two weeks to make sure that her people were fine with the change in leadership. They were. She asked questions on their thoughts of becoming the Thirteenth Clan. The majority was for it, but a few were still wary of the ‘savages’. Clarke knew that Polis would change their minds on that though.

She also worked with Monty on securing the missiles so that only she would be able to launch them. Which was going to be never. Clarke had seen too much death. Monty agreed.

Her mother was surprisingly supportive. Only saying that Clarke had been their leader from the start. Clarke was sure that it was all fine and dandy now until something happened and they disagreed on a course of action. Then she would be her mother’s child again, instead of leader of her people.

Kane was just as amicable, so Clarke invited him to join her and her mother and Bellamy on the journey. Clarke wanted to take everyone, but she needed people she trusted to stay behind and make sure things remained running smoothly at the mountain. Her friends didn’t like it – especially Raven and Octavia - but Clarke promised that she would come and get them soon after the alliance had been secured.

She was still staying in her tent, enjoying the open air and space. And it was just a few days before they were set to head to Polis that Lightning returned with a note from Lexa:

_Journey home safely, Heda kom Skaikru._

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

  


Four days before they were set to head out, Clarke stood outside the entrance of Mount Weather staring at the one horse and cart she had to make the journey back to Polis with. Raven and Abby were there too, looking at Clarke as though she’d gone crazy as she anxiously chewed on her thumbnail in contemplation.

“We can’t show up in this.” Clarke muttered more to herself than them. “And we can’t walk. Well we can, but we need to make an entrance.”

Raven flat out laughed at her, receiving an annoyed glare from the Chancellor.

“The clans don’t trust us.” Clarke explained. “We are outsiders. And many of them won’t show us any respect if Heda isn’t around to make them.”

“And making an entrance is going to change that?” Raven smirked.

“No.” Clarke agreed. “But I’ve seen the other clan leaders arrive in Polis. They’re processions aren’t overly done, but they’re sure to show up with the nicest horses, the most skilled of their warriors and the best clothes and armour. It’s petty shit.” She admitted. “But the people respond to that. It shows that they are proud of their clan and it shows respect to Heda to make an effort.”

_Image is important, Clarke. Act like a leader and the majority of people will believe it without question._

The image of the Heda in her war paint and sitting on her Antler Throne would be forever emblazoned in Clarke’s mind. Had she met slave girl Lexa first, Clarke wouldn’t have felt the power the young woman held. Just by sitting there, playing with her knife, without saying a word, Clarke knew exactly who was in charge. For some reason she had just believed that Lexa could use that knife even when it was only later confirmed when Lexa had thrown it with a deathly precision at Quint.

“We need them to take us seriously and all we have is a horse and cart to transport six people.” Clarke sighed.

Clarke would be taking Kane and her Mom as advisors and Bellamy along with two men as her guards. She’d told Echo to tell Lexa that, hoping the number would be fine. She’d never seen the other clan leaders show up with more than ten people at a time. Even less when all twelve clans sat down to meet at the Capitol.

“Okay...” Raven bit her lip and contemplatively eyed the cart. “I’ll give it a paint job, make it look a little sturdier and more badass.”

Clarke nodded. “Slap some Ark metal on it too. Remind them we have tech that they don’t... _Fuck_.”

“Clarke!”

“Sorry, Mom.” She mumbled and Raven laughed at her again. “I just remembered we’re gonna have to take gifts. I’m gonna go take a look around to see what we can spare, okay?”

They nodded and continued to stare at the cart while Clarke headed back inside.

* * *

  


Clarke sucked in a deep breath and hesitantly entered the little school in Mt Weather, hoping that her stomach wouldn’t betray her as it churned almost painfully and her head began to spin. She took about a quarter of the supplies she found, leaving the rest in hopes that the Skaikru would need and use it in future. The people of Polis were smart, they could easily replicate whatever Clarke took if need be.

Once she was out of the area, Clarke could smile again while she boxed up all the supplies for the school Lexa was still building, hoping that it would at least help it happen sooner.

Clarke also snatched a few books from the extensive library on history and philosophy, wondering whether Lexa had read any of them yet. The Heda’s vocabulary and knowledge was vast and sometimes Lexa sounded as though she was quoting texts. Clarke really hoped that Lexa would like them.

* * *

  


It was the next day that Echo showed up with a trail of five horses behind her. Beautiful, healthy looking horses and Clarke wished in that moment, that she could teleport to Polis and kiss Lexa’s gorgeous face off. Instead she opted to hug the breath from Echo’s lungs. She was grateful yes, but Clarke had also missed her friend.

Her eye then caught the pure white horse with the yellow mane and tail.

“Heda says that she is meant to be yours.”

Clarke’s heart lurched in her chest before she realised that Echo meant the horse was meant to be hers and not Lexa.

“Because you have the same hair.” Echo smirked.

Feeling silly, Clarke just shook her head, smiled and went over to get to know her horse better.

She appreciated that it was Echo who had been sent. Echo at least new of the plan and wasn’t surprised when the two guards that would be joining them needed to learn how to ride in the limited time they had left. Clarke needed them to not be as clumsy as she had been her first time on horseback. Everyone looked at her strangely while Clarke anally directed them, but they all did as they were told in the end.

Jonas’s Finest and Monty’s Moonshine was brought out for a farewell party. Echo and Bellamy disappeared for a long time and came back looking ruffled and grinning too broadly. Her friends were wasted, her people were happy. And when Clarke set out on her journey the next day, she couldn’t help but smile the entire way.

* * *

  


A few miles outside of Polis, Clarke called for her delegation to guide their horses into formation. She would ride first. Her mother and Kane flanking her, but a little to the back. And Bellamy and the two guards rode parallel behind them in a V-shape. Echo just lazily trailed the pimped up cart behind them and watched the show with an amused smirk.

Clarke wore her warrior leathers again, gun holstered at her side, sword sheathed at her back. She made her Mom and Kane dress in black too. Weapons hidden though. The guards wore their Ark uniforms. Even Bellamy consented after a stern look from Clarke and her stating that in Grounder terms he was basically General of the Skaikru army and should be proud of that. They carried submachine guns that rested on their backs, knives sheathed against their pants, and handguns holstered at their sides; like a three-man S.W.A.T team.

The gates to Polis opened on their approach as soon as the guards recognised Clarke leading the Sky People.

“ _Mounin houm, Little Pauna_!” They welcomed her back and Clarke couldn’t help but grin widely at seeing them, even while her back remained ramrod straight and her chest puffed out in pride.

She rode them purposely through the markets.

“ _Mounin houm, Doctor Clarke_!” The children screamed and the people greeted with respectful nods, eyes flicking from Clarke to the guards and their weapons.

“Oh my.” She heard her mother breathe once Lexa’s home came fully into view. Clarke smirked and led them slowly up the slight slope and came to a halt in front of the large house.

They were instantly greeted with a few of the people who worked in Lexa’s house. Three boys who took the reins of their horses and guided them away, two women who spoke to Echo about which of their belongings needed to be taken in. At the door, Clarke halted her people and waited for Echo to lead them inside.

The warriors stood tall and silent as always, but Clarke could see the twinkle in their eyes and smirks on their lips as she walked passed them with a few nods in greeting. They’d bond later at the Pits, she knew, it was time to get all the formalities out of the way.

Echo was let into the war room to announce them and appeared a few moments later again.

“Your guards will wait outside.” She announced.

Clarke turned to Bellamy who wasn’t technically a guard but on the Council too, he seemed to understand and handed his guns to one of his men and stepped forward. Clarke instructed her mother and Kane to handover their hidden weapons as well. The warriors opened the door for them and Clarke’s heart started thudding even harder in her chest. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry and Clarke realised just how nervous she was at seeing Lexa again.

She led the three Skaikru into the room with the same confidence she’d led them into Polis. Clarke didn’t show how her frantically racing heart skipped a beat when her eyes finally came to rest on the Heda sat on her throne, war paint on her beautiful face, at least minus a dagger in her hand this time.  Wrex and Grunt stood like giants at either side of her.

They painted an intimidating picture; with their impassive features and intense eyes.

The four Skaikru stiffly lined up in front of the throne.

“Councilman Kane,” Lexa spoke, and Clarke fought back a shiver and the urge to bite her lip, “Councilwoman Griffin,” Lexa nodded to each of them in greeting, “Councilman Blake, welcome to the Capitol.”

“Thank you for having us, Commander.” Kane spoke for the three of them, though Lexa’s eyes had already settled on Clarke.

“ _Mounin houm, Klark.”_ Her tone significantly softened and Clarke could feel her ears burning when her mother’s head shifted to watch their interaction. “Polis has been longing for your return, _Steltrona_.”

Clarke swallowed thickly.

“And I have been longing to return to Polis, Heda.” She husked, having to clear her throat, knowing that it was probably obvious to everyone in the room that Polis was a euphemism for Lexa. “I thank you on behalf of my people for granting us the honour of being part of your coalition.”

Lexa nodded with a pleased smile. “We stand to learn much from each other.” She dragged her eyes away from Clarke to address everyone, even as Clarke glared at Wrex and Grunt smirking teasingly at her flushed cheeks.

“We will discuss details of our alliance tomorrow. I’m sure that you wish to rest after your journey and spend time exploring Polis.”

Kane and Bellamy nodded and Abby was still staring at Clarke, whose eyes were firmly on Lexa again.

“I have prepared rooms for all of you in my home. Tali is outside and will assist you with anything you may need.”

“ _Mochof, Heda_.” Clarke whispered and Lexa’s eyes were pulled back to her again like magnets.

“You will join me for dinner.” The Heda commanded and Clarke smirked at the arrogance.

“It will be our pleasure, Heda.”

Lexa smirked back. “The pleasure will be all mine, Clarke.”

* * *

  


When they left the room, a girl was there with Echo and the guards. Clarke assumed this to be Tali. She informed them that their things had been taken to their floor already. Clarke really wanted to go to her own house, but all the leaders stayed with Lexa, and she guessed it was just more convenient to be there while they negotiated. Echo had told her that the other clan leaders would be arriving in two days time and Clarke would need to speak to Lexa about what to expect.

“ _Ekko_ ,” she quickly pulled her friend aside, “what does _Steltrona_ mean?”

“It is a horse.” Echo answered with a furrowing brow that matched Clarke’s confused face.

“I thought _hos_ meant horse?”

“It does.” Echo chuckled. “The _Steltrona_ is a legend amongst our people. It tells of the most beautiful horse that roams throughout our lands. A horse that everyone wants for themselves but nobody has been able to catch.”

Clarke’s brows lifted at that explanation. Not sure why Lexa was choosing to compare her to a mythical horse. Actually not wanting to dare and assume anything. She was about to get Echo’s opinion on it, when the doors to the war room swung open and Wrex and Grunt rushed out. Clarke knew what was coming instantly and opened her arms as they took turns squeezing her and welcoming her back. Upon seeing this the other guards came closer and did the same and fervent arm-grabbing and back-slapping commenced.

Lexa’s two personal guards only stayed for the warm greeting, before they returned to their Heda’s side.

* * *

  


“Are you in a relationship with the Commander?” Abby flat out asked Clarke the moment they were alone.

She was helping her mother get settled into the very nice room Lexa had given Abby. Clarke’s own room was also nice. Bigger bed, more furniture and larger than the one she’d spent recuperating in forever ago. She even had an en suite bathroom.

“We aren’t, Mom. I don’t think either of us trusts the other enough to actually make a move in that direction.” Clarke sighed.

“The way she looks at you though.” Abby murmured, her cheeks flushing along with Clarke’s. “It’s even worse now than it was back then.”

“Yeah. Lexa’s sort of intense.” Clarke agreed with a smile.

“Did she force you to come back home? Was it her idea that you become Chancellor and join the coalition?” Abby suspiciously asked.

“She’d been sending you messengers for months to become part of the coalition. I didn’t even know about that. I told you, she and I hardly spoke.” Clarke sighed.

“And you decided to become Chancellor without her influence? She’s not trying to control us through you?”

“I decided to become Chancellor because Kane wasn’t thinking about the future of the Skaikru.” Clarke patiently explained trying not to show how upset she was that her mother thought she could be so easily manipulated. “Lexa told me that you were being seen as outsiders and living in Mt Weather made the clans even more suspicious of you. So I told her that I would go to the mountain and I would speak with you about joining the coalition. I did it more for your benefit than hers.”

Abby frowned before her featured turned somber.

“You keep on calling it ‘the mountain’.” She chuckled wryly. “It’s our home, Clarke. Your home.”

Clarke wanted to tell her that no, it wasn’t. And it probably never would be. But she was Chancellor now and had to claim Mt Weather as her home for that purpose.

“Lexa’s not influencing me, Mom, or making me do anything I don’t want to do.” She tried to reassure Abby. “She’s guided me and is helping become a better leader. Having lived here for so long, I know a lot more about the clans and their cultures than Kane does. And I’m still learning. That’s why I chose to become Chancellor.” Clarke sighed. “Now, please stop worrying so much and lets go enjoy Polis. I want to show you my and Echo’s house.” She smiled brightly, only just stopping herself from calling it _home_.

* * *

  


Clarke first took them to the markets though, briefly passing by the fighting pits to say hello to a few people.

“What’s a _pauna_?” Kane asked.

“It’s just a nickname they have for me at the Pits.” Clarke blushed and Echo chuckled devilishly.

“I prefer Doctor Clarke.” Her mother smiled proudly at her.

“Me too.” Clarke answered, though she didn’t mind either one of her monikers.

They hadn’t taken anything to trade with, but after seeing Abby eyeing some of the clothes, Clarke made arrangements with Miriam, the stall owner, for payment at a later stage and got some items for her mother. And then decided to do so for her friends at home too.

They didn’t spend long there and went to rest at her house before the big dinner.

“I can see why it took you so long to come back.” Abby murmured while she walked around the living room. “Your home is lovely.”

“It wasn’t only that it was nice here, Mom.” Clarke softly stated.

“I know, baby.” Abby smiled sadly and went to explore the kitchen.

* * *

  


Dinner was in a room Clarke had never been in before. A table was set in the dining hall that actually had a crystal chandelier hanging above a long table even though the rooms light source came from numerous candles. Only the Council and the Heda were present as they sat at one end of the table, Kane and Abby to the Commander’s left and Clarke and Bellamy to her right. The table was laid with a feast and was decorated with plates plus cutlery and wine glasses. It was impressive. Similar to how the Mountain Men used to eat but maybe, Clarke thought, a little bit fancier.

She watched in fascination while Lexa ate her food with a knife and fork. Mostly because Grounders ate with their hands. Hell, Clarke ate with her hands those days she spent at the Dropship and in the woods and during her entire time in Polis. Lexa has eaten with her hands each time Clarke had seen her eat in the past, as did all the other clan leaders.

Clarke wondered if it bothered Lexa that some of the Skaikru had called her people savages.

Though the Heda was still dressed in her warrior leathers, she was absent the armour and war paint and Clarke couldn’t stop staring at her beautiful face while Lexa amicably spoke with Kane and her mother about life in the mountain. Clarke realised belatedly that someone had asked her a question when Bellamy kicked her shin under the table and returned her glare looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

“Pardon?” Clarke directed at the table, feeling the need to show that yes, she also had manners, not just Lexa. It was weird. The whole dinner was weird. But Marcus and Abby were comfortable and enjoying it and Clarke guessed that that had been Lexa’s intention all along. Who knew that hospitality was on the Heda’s long list of attributes.

“I asked whether you will be needing myself and your mother present during your meeting with the other clans.” Kane asked again.

Clarke didn’t want to, because she could feel herself blushing already, but she turned to Lexa.

“I believe that only the clan leaders and one guard attend these meetings?” She double-checked.

“Yes.” Lexa smirked, eyes dark and inappropriate for a dinner table. Especially one containing a person’s mother. “I realise that your clan governs differently to us,” she directed back at Kane, “and I respect your ways, but it’s important that the other leaders know that Clarke speaks for the Sky People. Though this alliance has my full support, some still remain skeptical of Skaikru. It would be best to follow our ways until the Skaikru can earn their trust and respect. It would make relations easier in the beginning.”

“Trust.” Abby snorted. “I wasn’t aware you knew the meaning of the word.”

“ _Mom_.” Clarke hissed across the table before turning back to the Commander. “My apologies, Heda.”

Lexa slowly sat back in her chair and blankly stared at Abby until the woman looked up feeling all eyes on her.

“My people have been called Grounders, Outsiders, _Savages_ ,” Lexa impassively began, “as though _we_ are somehow the ‘other’ in this equation.” She firmly held Abby’s eyes. “As though my people had not bled and suffered to claim our place on these lands while you hid in your mountains and on your spaceships.” She sneered.

Clarke flicked her eyes away from her mother to focus on Lexa, wondering where she was going with this. And why she was overreacting. Yeah, Abby had made a snide remark, but still…

“You crash your ships on _my_ land and set up camps as though you belonged there. This without asking permission and acting as though it was your right to do so. You even presumed to give orders to my people, as though such defiance wouldn’t get you the tip of my sword.”

Clarke’s brows rose up into her hairline when she realized that Lexa really knew how to hold a fucking grudge if she was referring to the time her mother interrupted Lexa’s speech to tell her people to save the ones who had fallen after the missile hit Ton DC.

“I am _Heda_.” Lexa slowly but deliberately rose from her chair. “You are _invaders_ on _my_ land and guests in _my_ home. You are here because _you_ are the outsiders and are completely at the mercy of my benevolence.” She arrogantly announced.” I have spent the last shred of my patience on you, _Abigail kom Skaikru._ ”

Abby looked like she was about to say something, but thank the gods for Marcus Kane who could spot a situation getting out of hand a mile away and with a gentle squeeze of her arm, he got Abby to remain quiet.

“I will pardon you this last time because of my deference toward your leader. But should you take that tone with me again, Councilwoman, I will tie you to the Cutting Tree and have your tongue removed.”

They stared at each other for a moment, almost as if Lexa was daring Abby to say something, Abby looking like she really, really wanted to.

“It’s my fault, Heda.” Clarke quickly interjected, turning everyone’s attention onto her. “I should’ve been more clear about the rules here in Polis.”

Clarke actually did know that people have lost their tongues before, and she hadn’t told the Council this because she was trying to move away from the ‘all Grounders are savages’ stereotype and also because she would never in a million years have thought that Lexa would actually threaten to cut her mother’s tongue out.

Clarke should’ve known better.

“Then I will leave you to educate your people, Clarke. This alliance will not work if they can’t integrate themselves with our ways.” Lexa coldly stated before leaving the room.

Clarke groaned in frustration. “I’ll be right back.” She said, and took off after Lexa.

* * *

  


The Heda was speaking to her personal guards, hopefully not instructing Wrex and Grunt to lock her mother up or something, when Clarke found her. Lexa saw her coming and just continued walking down the hallway.

Clarke rolled her eyes and then rushed to catch up.

“You threatened to cut my mom’s tongue out!” Clarke hissed, keeping her voice low so that the guards wouldn’t hear, lest she too found herself without her tongue.

Lexa’s response came with quick hands that grabbed at Clarke, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her thoroughly. Clarke’s formerly flailing hands moved to tangle themselves into soft wavy curls as her treacherous body instantly returned the kiss, pushing herself against the toned frame pressed flush against her. Lexa continued kissing her until they were both breathless, before she parted from Clarke, who whimpered her protest at the loss of lips.

Clarke just blinked, chest heaving, and stared at Lexa.

“Your _nomon_ needs to learn her place, _Steltrona_.” The Ladykiller smirked at the dumbstruck blonde. “She is not my equal nor is she yours. If she speaks like that to any of the other clan leaders, they will demand more than just her tongue. If I protect her then it would be seen as weakness and as though I favour the Skaikru. So I will teach her now, to save her later.”

Clarke licked her lips, still a little dizzy as she stared at Lexa’s mouth.

“We will discuss it more in our meeting tomorrow.” Lexa smirked. “Good night, Clarke.”

And then she walked off again. Wrex and Grunt who had discreetly turned their backs when the Heda had ‘attacked’ the Little Pauna, turned around again and followed after her, silently shaking with laughter.

* * *

  


It had been a long night of getting her mother to understand and calm down. Clarke was tempted to send Abby back to the Mountain for her own safety. But at least Kane and Bellamy were on her side when Clarke told them what Lexa had said about the other clan leaders. They could still mess this up. They could still find themselves in the middle of a war because her mother had bruised someone’s fragile ego.

The meeting the next day was rife with tension as the Commander listed what would be expected from the Skaikru and then Lexa took it upon herself to dismiss the Council so that she could prepare Clarke for the meeting with the other clan leaders.

Clarke knew Bellamy didn’t mind, ‘cause he knew she would tell him what happened later and he had plans to see Echo anyway. Kane looked longingly back to the table as though he was very curious about what would be discussed. Her mother looked as though she wanted to choke Lexa with her bare hands, but quietly left anyway. Abigail Griffin, in fact, hadn’t said a word to anyone that entire morning.

At least Clarke knew that her mother’s tongue would be safe that way.

* * *

  


Lexa hadn’t kissed her again. Though Clarke thought about just grabbing her throughout most of their meeting. She probably would’ve if she wasn’t freaking out so much about meeting the other clan leaders. A few of them were new, replacements for the Horse and River clan leaders killed during the missile attack in Ton DC. Lexa seemed particularly worried about them, explaining that it was because she hadn’t known them too long to have gauged their characters.

So Clarke made notes on their names and personalities. Listened carefully to all the advice Lexa gave her in between and she prepared that night for their arrival the next day.

No preparation would’ve ever been enough though, Clarke realized, as she sat surrounded by nine large men and two women who all unabashedly glared at her while they were seated at the massive round table in Lexa’s war room. Indra was there too, representing the Trigedakru, and her disinterest in Clarke seemed downright friendly compared to the others. And that said a lot, because it was _Indra_.

Each clan leader had been permitted one guard in the room with them, while Lexa had both Wrex and Grunt at her back.

“And what is it that the Skaikru has to offer us besides guns?” Sonya, the tall blonde, hazel-eyed, leader of the Desert Clan sneered at Clarke from her position next to Lexa. Clarke had found herself all the way on the opposite side of the table. It was decided so that it wouldn’t seem as though Lexa was protecting her. Mostly because the Heda had not and would not during that meeting.

“Coward’s weapons.” Abel of the Horse Clan sneered.

“They show no honour. No skill. Our children could best them.” Guwain of the River Clan agreed.

“Such a fragile people. They need our protection from the little rabbits in the forest.” Thraxus of the Iron Clan laughed and the others soon followed.

Yeah, Clarke knew weapons weren’t gonna get her any respect. Not after what the Mountain Men had done. She turned in her seat and accepted the bag Bellamy handed to her and quietly retrieved the few items she had brought along to the meeting. First a flashlight, and then a two-way radio and a closed circuit containing a battery, resistor and a light bulb that Raven had quickly put together for her.

“Though I myself have practiced as a healer here in Polis the _Trigedakru_ way, my people have medical knowledge and medicines that we wish to share with all of the clans. For instance, easier methods to cure illnesses like pneumonia or lung disease as you refer to it. We have antibiotics that work faster than the red water plants –

\- our healers have taken care of us for decades!” Victus of the _Azgedakru_ shouted affronted, and god these people were fucking sensitive. “We do not need you to tell us how to heal our own, for all we know you want to poison us.”

_Fucking sensitive and paranoid._

“I ask you to not interrupt when I’m answering a question directed at me, Victus.” Clarke straightened her back and coldly leveled him with an unaffected glare.

_Even when respect is earned, it is sometimes not gained, Clarke. It’s up to you to then demand it._

It got her a few smirks for her boldness and the gigantic _Azgeda_ glared at her but didn’t say anything else.

“Those who want to learn more, are free to ask us.” Clarke continued. “The _Skaikru_ will not begrudge those who don’t.”

A few nods of acceptance and Clarke moved to the flashlight.

“We offer technology to assist with every day living.” Clarke felt like one of those people in the infomercial videos from old earth she and her dad used to love laughing at. She switched the flashlight on and off, getting a few instant reactions, but no one said a word.

Clarke then passed the flashlight to Thraxus, the Iron Clan leader, seated next to her and was pleased when he started playing with it.

“We have the smartest engineers in our clan,” she proudly stated and moved the circuit in front of her, “though gaining access to power sources are a problem, we believe that we can salvage the necessary parts left over from before the bombs hit and work along with the other clans to bring electricity back to our world.” Clarke connected the wires and let out a soft breath of relief when the light bulb went on. “It will take time, but it is possible.” Especially with the dam at Mt Weather as an energy source, Raven had confirmed.

Clarke glanced at Lexa who had a soft smile on her face and Clarke knew she was doing well so far. She passed the circuit to Abel and by the time it reached the Valley Clan leader it was broken. They instantly started shouting and blaming each other.

“ _Shof op_.” Lexa slightly raised her voice and they instantly quieted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke assured them, “the circuiting is usually protected, like in walls or metal or plastic boxes… like with this radio.” Clarke brought their attention to the handheld and pressed down.

“ _Hei, Ekko_.” She spoke into the device, having purposely chosen a Grounder to do the test with. “Can you hear me?”

The three seconds it took her friend to respond, felt like an eternity.

“ _Sha, Heda kom Skaikru_.” She heard her friend reply and could hear that she was smirking.

“ _Mochof, Ekko_. I will speak to you later.” Clarke smirked at the clear interest she received now from most of the table, though some were trying and failing to hide it. “ _Skaikru_ have gifted Heda with a few of these radios. She will be able to communicated with her guards at the gates without having to send a messenger or leave her home.” Clarke grinned at Lexa’s surprised face. “If you can salvage the parts necessary in your areas, we will help you build them and perhaps we can also teach you to make them yourselves.”

Clarke received a few smiles for that, before she turned to the still scowling Sonya.

“Does that answer your question, Sonya?” Clarke challenged.

The woman sneered menacingly, but still halfheartedly nodded her head.

“I welcome the _Skaikru_ to our coalition.” Luna from the _Floudonakru_ announced and was quickly followed by the rest, some still reluctant, but they said it at least.

“Now on to more important things.” Luna playfully winked at Clarke. “My son will soon take my seat as leader of the Boat Clan.” She announced and everyone, save Clarke, seemed to know about this already. “He has asks whether Heda is ready now to bond with him, as he will be leader of his people.”

Lexa lifted a brow and smirked. It was clear that both Luna and her son were friends with the Commander and it was some kind of inside joke between them.

“If Heda wishes to unite with anyone, it should be with someone from the Valley, our livestock are fattest of all of the clans.”

And then Clarke watched in horror as a joke from Luna turned into a crazy shouting fest on who the Heda should marry and why she should choose from their clan. Lexa seemed slightly dumbstruck and Clarke wanted to laugh at her, but people were grabbing for their weapons until Abel spoke up, rising from his chair.

“We should have a competition.” He turned expectantly to Lexa who stared blankly back. “Each of the clans will send our best warrior.”

“And I’m just supposed to marry whoever wins?” Lexa smirked like it was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard.

Clarke vehemently agreed.

“Of course not, Heda.” Guwain said. “You can challenge the winner if you do not wish to marry them and _should_ you win, you wouldn’t be bound to anything.”

“I’m sure Heda will win, Guwain.” Abel said. “She is _Heda_.” And Clarke’s eyes narrowed along with Lexa’s at the two of them.

“We could have a festival around it, gather in Polis for the event.” Luna smiled excitedly, clearly not in on whatever’s going on with Abel and Guwain, but Clarke glared at her nonetheless.

“What do you say, Heda?” Sonya asked and all eyes turned to the silently fuming Heda clenching her jaws trying to visibly calm herself.

The Commander was quiet for what felt like an eternity before she finally spoke again.

“It will be good for the people.” Lexa agreed and Clarke had to pick her jaw up off the floor and forcibly remove her wide eyed stare from Lexa to listen to all the suggestions that instantly went flying around the room.

Clarke wanted to tell them to slow down and think about this, but the people were planning like crazy. In half an hour it was decided that the tournament would take place in two months time and that each clan would send food and other tradable goods so that Polis didn’t have to bare all of the brunt of the influx of people that would undoubtedly come. The field on the northern side of the Capitol would be used as a space to set up tents for the visitors. Each clan also decided on a quota of people that would attend because of limited accommodation and space. In between it all they boasted about the warriors they would send and Clarke would’ve felt the excitement with them if they weren’t talking about marrying Lexa off and the Commander wasn’t just silently sitting there allowing it all to happen.

In the middle of the planning, the Heda stood and silence instantly descended around the previously rowdy table.

“I will build a stadium.” Lexa blandly announced to the cheers of the room. “You may leave.”

* * *

  


Clarke hung around outside with Bellamy, anxiously pacing while she waited for the room to clear. Lexa and Luna were still inside speaking. Finally the Boat Clan leader exited and smirked at Clarke who ignored her in favour of requesting entrance to the war room again and was thankfully granted it.

She stopped in front of Lexa seated on her throne, Indra stood at her side, Wrex and Grunt at her back.

“What can I do for you, Chancellor Griffin?” Lexa very formally addressed, and Clarke wondered if it was for Indra’s benefit or whether Lexa was feeling moody after the meeting. Clarke was leaning toward the latter.

“With all due respect, Heda. I was wondering why you would agree to a tournament that would decide something so personal.”

“This tournament, Chancellor, has very little to do with finding me a _houmon_.” Lexa dryly stated. “Tell me, what do you make of Abel and Guwain?”

“I think that they hold a reluctant respect for you, Heda.” Clarke carefully thought out her answer, wanting – needing – to impress Indra for some inexplicable reason. “But they were pushing for this tournament and your involvement in it very forcefully. If they wanted to inspire the people and show off their warriors, they could’ve held the exact same event without offering your hand in marriage. It sounded almost as though you were being challenged in a way.”

“Good.” Lexa sounded pleased with Clarke’s assessment, but her features remained stoic. “Abel and Guwain will send warriors in hopes that one would defeat me in the final battle should I choose to challenge the winner’s right to have me.”

Clarke’s brows furrowed at the thought as to why Lexa _wouldn’t_ choose to challenge the winner. The Heda had spoken as though she would seriously consider marrying one of the contenders.

“Should I have denied their request, they would’ve questioned whether I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to defeat whoever won the tournament. The clan meeting was the perfect place to do so in front of everyone. To create doubt.”

“But you’re Heda... Why don’t you just _make_ them shut up?”

Lexa chuckled and Indra smirked.

“I could have done that, but they were very subtle in their baiting. I doubt that anyone else was aware of their true intentions with this suggestion. A negative reaction on my part would have caused concerns as to whether I was indeed afraid. I would have set myself up for ridicule and doubt, as had most likely been their objective.”

“Choose your battles.” Clarke nodded and grinned when Lexa smiled proudly at her for understanding.

“Now, Luna, who had started all of this with good intent, will not be sending her son on behalf of the _Floudonakru_.”

“She won’t?”

“No. She will be sending her best warrior, just like every other clan will. It won’t only be about who wins, but how much longer they last than the other clan. We are a proud people, Chancellor Griffin.”

Clarke just nodded again. She’d seen the massive egos herself. The Heda holding one of, if not _the_ largest ego of them all. Guwain and Abel were making a very dangerous enemy, one that could hold a grudge like nobody’s business.

“What do you make of Sonya of the Desert Clan?” Lexa asked and Clarke chuckled and answered without having to think on that one.

“Oh, she definitely hates my guts.”

The woman had spent the entire meeting openly glaring at Clarke.

“She is a great warrior.” Lexa said and Clarke’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the respect in her voice.

“Sonya would participate for the chance to bond with Heda and not just to increase her power within the coalition.” Indra scoffed and Clarke was at least reassured that Sonya did _not_ have Indra’s blessing.

Lexa didn’t say anything to that and Clarke wondered whether Sonya had been with Lexa before. _Was this why Lexa wasn’t sure if she would challenge the winner? Just in case Sonya won?_

“The Trigedakru are the largest of the Thirteen Clans. So most will send their warriors in hopes I don’t challenge the winner and join my clan with theirs. And some will take offense if their warrior is _not_ chosen by me in the end. Should I defeat someone from either the River or Horse clan, they may use that as a reason to rally their people against me.”

“Like why does Heda not want one of us? Does she feel that she’s better? Like we aren’t worthy? That type of thing?” Clarke pondered.

And both Lexa and Indra nodded.

“And then there are those like Sonya. They will use the opportunity to take out the warrior of the Skaikru first. Because they still arbour much distrust for your people. They will seek to show you as weak and unworthy of being part of this alliance.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. She hadn’t even had time to consider the fact that they would need to send someone to fight. Does Lincoln count as Skaikru? Indra had cast him out of their clan... Clarke had beat him last time they fought though... But Lincoln didn’t need to win, just last long enough for it to not be embarrassing for the Sky People.

“So choose well who you send, Chancellor Griffin. This tournament will be a test for the both of us.”

* * *

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we all know where this going...  
> Please note that this story is called CLARKE of the Sky People. It's about her journey, and though I would love to write Lexa in all of the paragraphs, it's not always possible given what I have planned for Clarke.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Marcus Kane was excited about the tournament, comparing it to the Gladiator fights in Ancient Rome which had also aimed to appease the masses. He called Lexa a revolutionary, but he had always been impressed by the Commander, however reluctantly it might have been on occasion. The dinner they had that night at the Heda’s house had alcohol in abundance. Clarke sat in between Bellamy and Echo – who Lexa had permitted to attend – and Kane and her mother, who were getting so drunk they forgot to hide that they were secretly in a relationship.

Clarke had suspected as much during her stay at Mt Weather, so she had grown used to the idea, but all she could do in that moment was glare at Sonya, practically throwing herself at Lexa on the other side of the room.

The leaders had brought their spouses and advisors down for the party. They were boisterous and in good spirits as they continued to gulp down the wine on offer and discussed their excitement over the upcoming tournament. Nobody even mentioned that it was essentially for Lexa’s hand in marriage. It was all about the River Clan warrior will beat the Azgeda warrior. Or the Valley Clan Warrior will beat the Boat Clan warrior. And then Clarke realised that because these egomaniacs couldn’t declare war on each other, that this was the closest they could get to violently asserting their dominance. She could understand now why Lexa had agreed. This was just like the football games her dad used to watch, with a possible Heda trophy as extra insensitive.

Feeling a little better after having figured that out for herself, Clarke decided to drink just enough for some liquid courage and to avoid being a sad and bitter drunk in order to effectively mingle her way through the party.

She spoke to a few leaders who weren’t ashamed to express their interest in especially the radios she’d shown them and soon wished she’d brought either Raven or Monty with her, because their barrage of questions got really in-depth despite their intoxication. Clarke sucked most of the information out of her thumb, hoping that they wouldn’t remember once the time came and they actually spoke to someone who knew what they were talking about. When Clarke was really at a loss though, she would just swiftly move on to whoever else was waiting on their turn at an interrogation.

The only sober people seemed to be the guards who stood rigid against the walls, Indra, and the Heda, who quietly spoke with anyone who came up to her, as stoic and intense as ever. Clarke who was still too worried about Sonya and Lexa and who the hell of the Skaikru would last in a physical fight against a Grounder, decided to slip out of the room when the alcohol started to make her feel dizzy.

Standing up had been a huge mistake. Clarke had gravely misjudged her sobriety.

But she managed to slip out the door after a quickly slurred word to Bellamy and Echo and started making her way back to her room and promptly got lost. Clarke heavily leaned against a wall for support, while trying to figure out where in the hell she was. There wasn’t even a guard in sight. Clarke was trying to remember when and where she’d last heard a ‘ _Sochu, Little Pauna!_ ’, when a familiar arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a warm lanky body.

“This way, _Steltrona_.” Lexa amusedly murmured and started guiding her to somewhere.

“Why’do you call me that?” Clarke mumbled.

“Why do you think?” Lexa replied.

Clarke frowned while she thought about it and then her thoughts wandered off on a very slow tangent.

“You should g’back.” Clarke muttered, sounding sullen more than the sarcastic she’d been going for. “ _Sssonya_ ’ll miss you.”

“Then Sonya will just have to miss me.” Lexa answered, without missing a beat.

“You _can’t_ get married, Lexa.” Clarke pouted and stared up at the Heda through heavy lidded eyes. “Why’d’ou always smell so _nice_? How many times a day d’you baaf, woman?”

Lexa’s laugh was warm and light and seemed to make Clarke feel even more intoxicated. The Heda had to adjust her grip when Clarke leaned even further into her, not bothering or able to move her legs anymore. She was tired more than anything, Clarke thought, as her eyes fluttered and threatened to close.

She giggled when Lexa easily picked her up to carry her the rest of the way.

“Sucha strong Heda...” Clarke murmured and snuggled into Lexa’s neck and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 

She woke in her room the next day, befuddled and with a pounding headache. After a few moments, Clarke realised the pounding was at her door.

“Clarke!” Bellamy shouted. “You in there?”

“ _Chit?!”_ She rolled her eyes at herself, so used to Echo waking her up. “What?!” She shouted back in translation, pulling the covers over her head.

“You’re gonna be late for your meeting!”

“Fuck!” Clarke swore, pushing the covers away again and sitting up on the bed. “Gimme a minute!” She groaned as her head violently objected to all the shouting.

Clarke noticed that she was still in her clothes from the evening before, only her boots and jacket had been removed and then she remembered Lexa and groaned again while she hurried to her en suite to wash her face and mouth. She then quickly changed her wrinkled clothes to at least look as though she hadn’t passed out drunk and fully dressed, and then hurried to join a worried Bellamy.

They said nothing while they rushed to the war room to find everyone already there, seated around the round table, looking as though they hadn’t been drinking all night.

“Looks like _Skaigada_ can’t handle our liquor.” Sonya snickered.

Clarke just glared at her while the others, including Lexa, chuckled in amusement. Because clearly, yes, she couldn’t.

Clarke was quiet for most of the meeting which involved trade agreements being adjusted, renewed or instated between the clans. So lost in thought and her hangover that she missed most of the discussion revolving around the Trikru’s participation in the tournament.

“Heda is Trigedakru.” Abel said. “It does show her willingness to at least consider one of our people as her _houmon. Mochof, Heda_.”

“ _Mochof, Heda_.” The murmurs went around. “You honour us.”

Apparently Indra suggested that her clan not compete, which meant it was Lexa’s suggestion and Clarke tried to figure out the Commander’s angle. She wanted to kick herself for zoning out. Clarke was fucking never going to drink again. At least not whilst any meetings were scheduled the next day.

* * *

 

The clan leaders headed back home after that. Clarke wanted to stay longer, but she needed to go and train a warrior.

“Why did you suggest that the Trikru not compete?” She curiously asked Lexa while they strolled to the pigeon coop to collect Buzz and Lightning.

“If a Trikru warrior wins and I accept, Able and Guwain will say that I wouldn’t have chosen another clan anyway.” Lexa sighed. “If I don’t accept and challenge the winner, my clan will worry as to my commitment to them.”

“God, aren’t you over-thinking this a little? Do you even like men? It sounds like most of the warriors they’re sending will be male.”

“Even at the odd chance that I will be forced to decide to marry the victor, it does not mean that I will be forced to consummate with them. The bond would be in name only, to unite our two clans.”

“Like a marriage of convenience.” Clarke muttered, angry that Lexa would be stuck in a loveless marriage. And that Lexa sounded like she would allow herself to do that if it meant preventing a civil war.

Fucking Grounder Egos.

“Again, Clarke,” Lexa smiled patiently, “this has nothing to do with choosing a _houmon_ for me. It’s a game of politics. To boast for some. To unite their tribes with the Woods Clan for others. To gain my personal favour. To test me in battle.” Lexa sighed again and looked so very tired. “As Heda, I’m constantly questioned by others who want to take my place. Who want to prove that I don’t hold the best interest of the coalition at heart. At least with my clan not competing, they cannot shout favouritism. But now I need to travel to _Tondisi_ and calm my people once they hear of this.”

“What will you tell them?”

“That I have not decided to get married. That I need them to help build the stadium and host the other clans. That our warriors are too strong and would have won too easily.” Lexa smirked. “I will see what I say when the time comes.”

“When all this is over, you should come visit me at _Maun-de_.”

 “No disrespect, Clarke, but I hate that mountain... But I will come.” Lexa smiled. “For you.”

“I’ve got a tent on the mountaintop. The view from there is _very_ nice.” Clarke smirked, stepping closer to Lexa and tentatively wrapped her arms around the Heda’s waist, not entirely sure whether she was allowed such liberties.

Lexa seemed to melt a little against her and Clarke grinned in triumph.

“I’ll miss your face.” The blonde whispered and when Lexa blushed prettily, Clarke kissed her.

* * *

 

It was hard leaving Polis again, and Lexa and Echo. Clarke had hardly spent any time with her friend. The journey back to the mountain was quiet, the rest of her party seemingly also wanting to stay a little longer. Polis did grow on a person way too fast. Lexa had grown on her way too fast, and part of Clarke was terrified that for some reason, at the end of all this, the Heda would be married, and then what?

They were welcomed back excitedly, Bellamy entertaining their friends with stories of the Capitol and a drunk Chancellor speaking circuit boards and radio frequencies. But Clarke went to bed in her tent early, because next day was a council meeting and she was apparently responsible now. They would decide who they would send for the tournament and why it was important for that person to go, so Clarke knew she needed to be awake and present.

“Our people are brave, but they haven’t been training to fight since they could walk. I’ll ask the Commander whether Lincoln would be accepted, once I’ve asked Lincoln if he wants to compete.” Clarke offered the next day.

“Octavia will kill you.” Raven smirked. “I think they’re actually already secretly Grounder married or something.”

“What?!” Bellamy shrieked.

“Ugh, you know they have sex, Bell. Why is them getting married an issue?” Raven teased and Bellamy groaned covering his eyes as though that would help him unsee the mental images.

“Lincoln will just need to last a few rounds so we save face with the other clans.” Marcus explained. “They can’t honestly expect us to excel in this form of combat.”

“It’s still going to look bad if we send someone from another clan to represent us.” Clarke realised. “One of Trigedakru descent no less.”

And the table fell silent again.

“What about, O?” Raven asked.

“No.” Bellamy answered.

“O, Lincoln and I will train with some of the stronger guards and see if anyone’s a natural. We have two months to get someone into shape enough to not embarrass us.”

They all agreed on that plan and the meeting continued to discuss the various trade opportunities Clarke had been offered from some of the clans.

* * *

 

After two weeks, the five men who had volunteered to enter the competition were showing some improvement. Octavia still annihilated them though. Clarke had put her in charge of training since they didn’t have time for doing it the ‘nice’ way like Clarke herself had been instructed. Indra’s way was definitely for a time sensitive situation like this.

She continued to worry though, about being a laughing stock throughout the clans, about representatives from the Boat and Ice Clans visiting, about her people’s response to a group of Grounders in the Mountain with them and about whether Lexa would be pushed into a marriage for the sake of maintaining peace and an unerring sense of ‘duty’.

Later that night, Clarke drew a sketch of a blooming rose on a small strip of paper and sent it with Buzz to Polis.

* * *

 

Clarke found herself taking long walks in the afternoon, just to keep moving and not be inside the mountain that was slowly driving her insane. A messenger had come from the Capitol with details on the competition. She really wished it had been Echo who was sent, but provided the man with a meal and then he was on his way again, leaving behind the schedule of events for the tournament.

Clarke could see that the Commander had been practicing her writing. Her scribbles were a lot more confident, the letters still a bit larger than they needed to be, but it was neat and eligible and it made Clarke smile. Until she actually read the itinerary instead of just staring dreamily at Lexa’s script.

The tournament would last four weeks. Starting off with an opening ceremony to present the warriors. Then there would be a five day hunt. Followed by three rounds of fighting. A fourth would immediately follow the third, should the Heda wish to challenge the winner.

“Fucking big ego’d clan leaders.” Clarke muttered, as she set out into the forest for another walk, hoping that she would stop before she accidently on purpose, walked back to Polis.

The Hunt would be fine, unless they insisted on not having the Skaikru warrior use a gun. They probably _would_ do that just to make it even more difficult, Clarke seethed as she marched on.

She instinctively flinched when a gunshot rang out hitting the tree she’d just passed by. Clarke ducked out of the way, using the trees as cover as more bullets came flying at her. She drew her own gun – something she realised she always carried when at the mountain - but stayed hidden behind a large tree. She wasn’t sure from which direction the shots came, as they echoed from seemingly all around her.

Soon though, Clarke heard people shouting and chanced a glance around the trunk to see a few guards restraining Jasper in the distance.

Then it happened again. That same thing that happened when she noticed Lexa watching her fight. Just more consuming and fiery as it raged in her chest. Clarke holstered her gun and stalked toward where Bellamy was screaming at Jasper.

She didn’t answer any of the questions on whether she’d been injured or not, only continued on until her fist collided with Jasper’s face so hard he was dislodged from the two men holding on to him – or perhaps they let him go in surprise. Clarke didn’t notice nor care as she continued to beat Jasper until the guards finally managed to pull her off of him; his face bloodied and a few teeth knocked out. Clarke started fighting them too, shaking them off of her, throwing punches that weren’t returned because she was the Chancellor and that made her even more enraged.

Then Octavia and Lincoln appeared.

“Okay, come on, Clarke.” Lincoln beckoned her and she instantly rushed at him. After he fell, Octavia sent the five guys they were training one after the other at her and then finally had a go at Clarke herself.

At the end of it, Clarke had a dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, a fat lip, bloodied nose, swollen cheek and torn knuckles, but she was still standing. Lincoln had his arms wrapped around hers, keeping her immobile, and Clarke was too tired to fight back anyway, but she was _still standing_ , was the only thing that ran through Clarke’s mind.

Abby fussed over her even while she scolded, and got everyone to the infirmary. Jasper was already there, laying unconscious, but alive. Clarke would’ve killed him, she realised, and in that moment she didn’t even care.

Her mother realised it too, because Clarke saw the fear in Abby’s eyes as she popped back her daughter’s shoulder without the still silently raging girl, even flinching.

* * *

 

It hadn't been the training she’d gone through with the Grounders that made Clarke so vicious. It was the fact that she had been repeatedly forced to kill people just to survive. Jasper had threatened her life and that made that survival instinct kick in. She was also under an extreme amount of pressure as the Chancellor and trying to make sure that the Skaikru would maintain their position in the coalition. _Anyone_ would’ve snapped. Or so Clarke’s friends tried to persuade her that she hadn’t gone completely insane. It was just instinct, they said.

Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Octavia had called her. More like Doctor Clarke and Little Pauna.

Her people had added fear to their respect and admiration. Clarke didn’t care, fear meant that they would listen and wouldn’t question and second-guess her about every single thing. Her mother warned that she was turning into Lexa; Clarke struggled to see how that was a bad thing.

* * *

 

Lightning showed up with a note from Lexa. One where Clarke finds that the Commander had started to see the benefit in writing her script in a smaller font to get more words on the limited space they had to work with.

‘ _Mochof, Klark. It is beautiful.’_ In response to the rose, Clarke presumed. _‘The Trigedakru are at peace with this tournament. I miss your lips.’_

Clarke wondered whether Lexa would ever say the things she says in her notes, in person. It seemed as though the Commander was a lot more open in her writing. It made Clarke smile anyway.

She also contemplated whether she should tell Lexa about the Jasper incident. But the note wouldn’t be able to explain enough to not have either Lexa or Echo showing up and starting a war. Clarke then sullenly wished that she had a way to communicate with Echo too.

_‘Floudonakru will be arriving soon. I hope I don’t mess up. I miss your eyes.’_

* * *

 

“You should just enter on behalf of Skaikru.” Octavia rasped out, chest heaving in exhaustion. She was laying on her back on the grass after sparring with Clarke and was smiling widely so Clarke was assured she didn’t hurt her too badly.

It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed Clarke’s mind. She just honestly thought she wouldn’t be good enough to compete. But at the moment she was at least better than the other Skaikru...

“You think?” She asked and Octavia stilled, then abruptly sat up.

“ _No_ , it’s insane.” She seriously answered. “And your mother would kill you.”

“Who else then?”

“I’d volunteer, but Bell would kill me.” Octavia sighed. “Probably tie me up and lock me up somewhere until it’s all over. He’d probably do the same with you if he finds out your even thinking of entering.”

Clarke bit her lip.

“So we won’t tell them then.”

* * *

 

Clarke chose the biggest guard they had and continued only training him after that, but increased her personal training time with Octavia and Lincoln. She met with the representative of the _Floudonakru_ who arrived with a cart full of salted fish and left with a few gadgets, some pelts, ‘Skaikru clothing’ and a happy smile, a few days later.

_‘You will do fine, Clarke. Luna’s people are not as stubborn as the rest. I miss your smile.’_

Lexa’s note came too late and Clarke wondered if the Heda had been travelling; whether Lexa was getting enough sleep keeping twelve clans happy and building a freaking stadium.

_‘Meeting went well. Azgeda next. How far is the stadium? I miss the braids in your hair.’_

* * *

 

_‘Stay formal with the Azgeda. Show them how your people keep warm. The stadium is half complete. I miss the soft skin of your neck.’_

Lexa did like wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and kissing there, Clarke remembered, heat rising in her cheeks and pooling in her belly.

The Azgeda were fascinated with the Mountain’s heating system. Clarke had no idea how she would replicate one for them should they ask, but at least they left impressed.

‘ _We have chosen a warrior. The Azgeda were impressed. Thank you for the advice. For all of your advice. We return to Polis in a week. Can’t wait to see you again.’_

“And I hope you don’t kill me for what I’m about to do.”

* * *

 

Clarke arrived in Polis with her entourage in tow, much like she had done before, only now she had a cart full of excited friends with her. Kane had drawn the short straw and stayed behind to run things at Mt Weather. Feeling bad for him, Clarke suggested that he and a few others – like Monty – should come for the final battle.

She took her people directly to her house, because they were a day early, and luckily managed to squeeze them all in after Echo consented with a lascivious grin at Bellamy.

Clarke left them to explore with Echo and made her way up the hill, to surprise the Heda.

“ _Gon yo we_.” Lexa commanded whoever it was she was meeting with at the time, to leave, motioning for Wrex and Grunt to follow too. “Clarke.” She smiled once they were alone, rising from her throne.

“ _Hei, Heda_.” Clarke rasped, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. “The stadium looks great.”

“It is just four large wooden steps, nothing like the _Colosseum_ was.” Clarke lifted an impressed brow. “I read, remember?” Lexa smirked as she came to stand in front of her. “You have gifted me with books, which indicated that you knew this.”

Clarke laughed, grabbed the front of Lexa’s sexy jacket and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

She wasn’t quite sure how she ended up straddling Lexa on her throne, or how she found her hand running over the Commander’s rippling stomach, underneath her shirt and armour... Her other hand was tangled in those lovely braids, pulling lightly back while she kissed down Lexa’s neck. All Clarke was aware of, was the strong hands stroking up and down her sides, thumbs teasingly brushing the underside of her breasts on every upstroke. It somehow managed to arouse Clarke beyond belief while also lulling her into a blissful daze...

Clarke growled in annoyance though, when they were interrupted by a loud knock and an apologetic sounding Grunt, who reminded the Heda that the people were waiting.

“Preparations for the opening ceremony.” Lexa explained with a sigh and a tender kiss into Clarke’s neck.

They were both flushed, breathless and their lips were kiss swollen.

“Let me know if I or my people can help with anything.” Clarke offered, reluctantly pulling away and tenderly rubbing a thumb over Lexa’s gorgeous mouth to stop herself from kissing the woman again. Instead, Clarke forced herself to get off of Lexa, biting down a disappointed groan at the loss of contact.

“All is taken care of, I just need to make sure it gets done when it needs to get done. Thank you for your offer though, Clarke.”

“No problem.” She bit her lip, trying to move away, but failing to get her feet to cooperate.

“Will you be staying here again with the rest of the clan leaders?” Lexa asked.

“I brought a few friends and will be staying at my house actually. But I’ll come join anything you have planned here whenever you wish me to attend.”

Clarke saw the flicker of disappointed. It warmed her heart, but Lexa was going to kill her after the opening ceremony and Clarke wasn’t going to make it easier for the Heda by staying in her house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Clarke hopefully asked.

Lexa answered with a promising kiss and Clarke finally left with a big smile on her face, ignoring the smirking guards and the line of curious Polisians who were waiting outside.

* * *

 

The stadium did look like four large and long wooden steps had been placed into a square. But it was sturdy and could easily fit a thousand people. Clarke had no idea how Lexa had done it in the limited time they had, even with the _Trikru_ from _Tondisi_ ’s help.

Clarke sat with her people in the crowd, watching a few warriors competing with longbows and spears to test their precision. And then there were rounds of tossing large rocks and logs, in a game of strength. But after Lexa presented the winners with their prizes, the crowd went absolutely mental, when the Heda went to pick up a spear herself.

The masses quieted in anticipation and everyone’s eyes remained fixed on Lexa as she took a few steps back. She gracefully arched her spine as she pulled back her throwing arm and then swiftly propelled the spear forward with a downright sensual _grunt_ on her release.

Clarke forgot to look whether she had hit her target, but guessed so as the smug looking Heda smirked up into the crowd who chanted her name over and over again until she swaggered back to her dais. It was only then that Clarke managed to tear her eyes away and looked toward the spear, deeply embedded and dead centre of the straw target on the other side of the field.

“I hate how hot she is.” Octavia muttered next to Clarke, who just licked her dry lips and motioned for Sam, their biggest guard, to follow her to centre stage. The Heda sat on her Antler throne once again, positioned on a large and wide dais built into one of the stands. It looked almost like a stage, large enough to seat all of the clan leaders once the battles begun. Wrex and Grunt were at either side of her and Indra stood diagonally in front of them, shouting loudly so that everyone could here her speak.

It was all Heda thanks you, Heda is honoured, Heda welcomes you, Heda wishes you luck... Clarke was pretty sure that Lexa didn’t make a speech because she didn’t want to scream like that. Maybe Raven could build a bullhorn...

She looked down the row at the other clan leaders and their warriors. Sonya from the Desert Clan haughtily stood alone to indicate that she would be competing on behalf of her people. She was the only other woman. The rest were very large men and Clarke reassured herself that size didn’t always matter, she’d be able to move around them fairly quickly. Echo liked to say that a sword pierces the skin of everyone the same way, regardless of their size and that Clarke should be happy when she had a larger target to aim for. But jeez, the warrior from the River Clan was the biggest man she had ever seen. Clarke was very sure that she was the same size as one of his massive, muscular, arms. She silently prayed she wouldn’t draw him in the first round... Or _ever_ for that matter.

The warriors all wore armour and war paint. Clarke looked down at her own outfit. Boots, leather pants, turquoise tunic and Lexa’s coat with her Chancellor’s pin proudly glittering on her shoulder. Her hair hung in golden waves around her shoulders and Octavia had put some light make up on her. Clarke looked great and she felt great. Confident. She also looked very clean compared to the other warriors who for some reason had decided to show up looking as though they’d already been in battle. _They could’ve at least cleaned their armour... Would Lexa really marry one of them?_

After Indra spoke, the various leaders stepped forward offering gifts to the Heda – Lexa’s letter had thankfully warned of this – and then presented their respective warrior. Clarke took note of faces and clan and names, but focused on their leaders and anything sinister they might be planning.

The ground had made her paranoid.

Lexa got mostly weapons as gifts, horses from some, an actual freaking ship from the Boat Clan and then it was Clarke’s turn and she took a deep, fortifying breath, lifted her chin and straightened her spine. She then motioned her gift forward.

“ _May I introduce Ben and Sarah Osborne_ ,” the couple came to stand just behind her while a curious murmur went through the crowd, “ _they are both teachers and have indicated that they would stay in Polis for as long as Heda requires_.”

Clarke had actually held interviews about this to make sure whoever got the job would know what to expect. She knew Ben and Sarah from when they were still up in the sky. They were good people, actual teachers, and they’d be able to adapt easily to life in Polis. The previous day, they’d already been bragging to the others that they got to stay on in the Capitol. Clarke just had to find them accommodation, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise for the Commander by asking too soon.

When Clarke looked up at Lexa, her heart felt like it would burst at the wide open smile she got from the usually stoic Commander. She just managed to resist the victorious fist pump threatening to erupt from her.

“ _Mochof, Heda kom Skaikru_.” Lexa spoke for the first time and Clarke almost turned to the row of warriors and leaders to smirk haughtily at them while doing a happy, victory dance down the line.

The Osbornes walked back to where the Skaikru were seated. And Clarke’s confidence faltered slightly when she remembered what was supposed the happen next. The guard Sam, who looked impressive in build, actually the third tallest in the row of warriors – Clarke the shortest and smallest – stepped forward and said the one line in Trigedasleng that Clarke had taught him to say in that moment.

“ _I present Clarke, Leader of the Sky People, as our clan’s chosen warrior.”_

Clarke straightened her stance even as she watched Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise, then something that looked like terror filled those enigmatic green orbs. The Heda clenched her jaw and seemed to blanch at the words. Luckily everyone was staring at a cocky looking Clarke Griffin – image is everything right – and didn’t see their infallible leader’s reaction.

Clarke did though, but she kept her composure. It all took place in a moment and Lexa’s features were stoic once again. Soon there were wild cheers, deafening compared to the welcome the others had received. And then the people of Polis started beating their feet on the wooden steps, enthusiastically clapping their hands and Clarke’s chest seemed to puff out even more at hearing the loud chanting that filled the stadium.

“ _Pauna, Pauna, Pauna, Pauna_!”

* * *

 

There was a reluctant respect for her boldness from Dane of the _Floudonakru_ and Garrus of the _Azgedakru_ , the other warriors though, thought that Clarke competing was the funniest thing ever. Utterly _hilarious_.

Her mother slapped her. Like actually slapped her across the face and then hugged her tightly while appointing herself as Clarke’s personal healer.

Echo smirked and patted her on the back, saying that they would train in between events.

Bellamy called her an idiot and the other’s just seemed completely stunned.

* * *

 

Clarke took only Echo up to Lexa’s that night for dinner with the visiting clans, because she knew she would have to speak to the Commander, and Echo would be fine on her own if Clarke needed to run for her life.

Lexa ignored her. Didn’t even look in her direction.

Clarke knew that Lexa would be upset, but this reaction was not anticipated.

She was mocked and teased throughout dinner, saying nothing, needing to speak to Lexa first. Sonya was being the most vocal about how Clarke was going to apparently gloriously suck, and it only made her that much more determined to at least last longer than that Desert Bitch.

Clarke eventually got fed up and pressed a note into Echo’s hand to slip to Lexa that Clarke would be waiting in the guest room that had become her room in Lexa’s house. She said goodbye to her friend and then went to wait, hoping that the Commander would eventually show up and talk to her.

* * *

 

It was a few hours later, and Clarke was half asleep, when the knock came at her door, sharp and angry sounding.

“Come in...” She tentatively called, sitting up on the bed and staying very far away from Lexa, who entered the room with wild fiery eyes.

“You stupid _joken branwoda_!” Lexa angrily growled. “You are going to _die_!”

Clarke stood up, feeling offended and not only because Lexa had just called her a ‘fucking fool’.

“I’ve been training for over a year, Lexa. Granted I haven’t been a warrior all my life like the others, but I have managed to beat a few of your guards and they’re great warriors. I’m gonna try to just not be the first one eliminated. And if it gets too rough, I’ll just concede.” Clarke uttered the speech she’d been rehearsing since she walked up to Lexa’s house that evening. Well since she’d decided to enter the stupid tournament.

Lexa stared at her in disbelief and then slapped her. The second woman do so that day. Clarke thinks that if Octavia hadn’t been made used to the idea, she might’ve slapped her too.

“You stupid, _idiot_!” Lexa exclaimed again and through the anger, Clarke could see genuine fear and Lexa’s eyes were actually glistening with unshed tears.

“Lexa?” She tentatively stepped toward the pacing woman. “I’ll be okay...”

“No, you won’t!” Lexa shouted as she spun around to face Clarke again. “You know the first task is a hunt.” Lexa stated angrily. “There are twelve of you who will go out into the woods with only one person to help you. You will be out there with only the wild animals and the warriors you are competing against. You think that this competition will only be during the events themselves? It started the moment you opened your stupid _joken_ mouth, Clarke.”

Clarke frowned, the last time Lexa was remotely close to this level of upset was when Clarke had spoken shit about Anya. The usually controlled Commander freaking out like this was _not_ a good sign. “Are you saying that if the animals don’t kill me, the other competitors will?”

“Some will probably try killing each other tonight.” Lexa sneered. “You need to get competent guards. Echo needs to stay with you, _always_.”

Clarke felt her knees trembling a little but somehow managed to remain upright.

“And concede?” Lexa incredulously spat out. “Have you listened to _nothing_ I have taught you about my people? They are here representing their clans; chosen personally by their leaders. They would rather _die_ than shame their people by conceding. These fights will be to the death.”

“Then why could you retreat from the fucking mountain if conceding defeat is such a great dishonour!?” Clarke desperately shouted, trying to mask her growing trepidation with anger. “And you could’ve fucking told me that whoever we entered was going to _die_ , Lexa, or didn’t you care about that?”

Lexa visibly took a calming breath through her nose before piercing Clarke with those intense eyes again.

“I vowed to my people and the generals of the Twelve Clans, that I would get our people from the _Maunon_ and then sound the retreat. I delivered on my promise.”

Clarke deflated at that because, yes, she was there when Lexa had said as much.

“And still I have heard of unrest and doubt amongst some of the clans – those cowards who only say these things behind my back. Some feel that I _should_ have taken the mountain. That I had shown weakness when I didn’t. That the Skaikru were able to succeed where I had _failed_ for years. No matter how many lives I saved through my actions, they call for death instead.”

Clarke met her gaze again, some of the anger had seemed to fade from Lexa’s eyes.

“When a warrior concedes, he will be seen as weak.” Lexa explained. “When a _leader_ concedes, their entire clan will be seen as weak.” She clenched her jaw in frustration. “Should you even be able to concede, Clarke, your people would suffer for your perceived weakness.”

“Be able to?” Clarke wondered confusedly.

“You will be lucky if a warrior halts long enough to give you the opportunity. They wouldn’t even stop if you were able to utter the words. They will kill you because you are _Klark kom Skaikru_ , because then they could say that they had defeated the Conqueror of the Mountain. They would do it for the leaders who mistrust the Skaikru. They would kill you for the glory of it alone.”

Lexa looked at the ashen blonde in front of her.

“Why did you have to do this, Clarke? This tournament was already straining me enough.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa and swallowed.

“I’m the best warrior of my people at the moment.” She guiltily murmured.

“You should’ve spoken to me if you had no one else. I would’ve thought of something.” Lexa miserably sighed.

And Clarke knew that she could’ve asked Lexa’s advice on who to send or their lack of anyone to send. But Clarke had let herself get caught up in the ‘what ifs’. She had instantly thought of entering the second that she realised that Lexa would be part of the stakes. All it had taken to convince her to do so, was Octavia briefly mentioning it. Because then she could lie to herself that it hadn’t been entirely her idea. Clarke had made a decision that wasn’t at all with her head.

“I thought,” Clarke inhaled a trembling breath, “I thought that if I did well in this competition, I would earn enough respect to be with you. That maybe if I made it far enough, maybe if I somehow – and I _know_ I don’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell – but I thought that if I _somehow_ managed to win, you wouldn’t have challenged me at the end. That the people wouldn’t challenge us being together if I proved myself worthy of being with the Heda...”

Clarke swallowed the persistent knot in her throat and watched as Lexa went completely still. And then the Commander seemed to grow angry all over again.

“Polis _already_ loved you!” Lexa exclaimed, then turned her back to Clarke who was struck speechless as she wondered whether Polis was Polis or if Polis was Lexa again. So she didn’t comment that she had actually meant the respect of the other clans, that _they_ wouldn’t challenge them being together. But then maybe Lexa already knew what she had meant...

“You had _nothing_ to prove, Clarke. I would have been with you before this. Before you were _Heda kom Skaikru_.” Lexa declared. “I would have been with you _after_ this ridiculous tournament was over, if you would have had me then... But no, you just had to throw yourself into danger and now you tell me these... these _things._ Things I have wanted to hear for a very long time. You say these things Clarke, and then you force me to watch you _die_. Unable to do anything to stop it.”

And Clarke knew she fucked up when Lexa then immediately fled out of her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands. She and Lexa had finally admitted their feelings for each other – albeit in a teary shouty kind of way – and now she would die in the next month, or risk her people being a laughing stock that no one wanted to trade with, and would probably declare war against cause they were thought of as weak. And would the missiles have to come out then? For fuck’s sake, couldn’t there just be fucking peace without any worries of war over petty shit, just for a little bit?

And the Heda of the Thirteen Clans would definitely not be with a coward who had _conceded_. Lexa already had enough people gunning for her at a time. If Clarke bombed out of this thing and they were together then, Lexa would constantly be fighting against the other clans because of it. Because of Clarke.

Fucking Grounder Egos.

* * *

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how long she sat there for. Her brain had short-circuited and she was unable to think of what she would do next. Fight and die. Concede and probably die. Don’t fight and possibly make her people targets for all the other clans to try and claim the tech Clarke had bragged to them about.

She jumped – literally - up from the bed, when there was a soft knock at her door. Her heart pounded in her head as she wondered if a possible assassin would bother knocking. Was it a trick? Open the door and get a sword in the throat? Lexa had said that they would try and kill her before the first fight had even started. Lexa had made her even more fucking paranoid. But Lexa was right more often then not, and that scared the shit out of Clarke.

“Clarke?” She heard Echo’s voice and almost collapsed in relief. “Are you sleeping?”

Clarke hurried to the door, opened it for her friend, then closed and locked it once Echo was inside. She just managed to resist the urge to push the dresser in front of the door for good measure.

“Heda summoned me and said I was not to leave your side...” Echo frowned. “She said to always keep you in my line of sight... What’s going on?”

Clarke walked over to one of the chairs at the table and sunk down into it, motioning for Echo to follow. And then she told her everything Lexa had said about the true danger of the tournament.

After a long silence where Echo just incredulously stared at her, her friend finally spoke.

“I thought you realised that the battles would be to the death...”

“Uh, _no_. Why would I sign up to kill people and in a stupid competition no less?”

“I thought this was your way of finally claiming Heda.” Echo murmured, failing to hide her disappointment.

“Well yeah, that was part of it.” Clarke sheepishly admitted.

“Then what is the problem?”

“I can’t just kill people so Lexa will be my girlfriend, Echo.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“The warriors all know what is expected of them. They are here to kill for Heda and for their clans. They would kill you without thought. If you aren’t prepared to do what is required, then perhaps you do not deserve to have Heda as your _houmon_.”

Clarke ignored the wife part. They were barely in a relationship. This wasn’t about getting married. Clarke just wanted to have a shot to maybe someday, way in the future, consider it, after numerous discussions with Lexa. When they were both sure the other wouldn’t stab her in the back to save their respective people.

“I thought I was done killing people.” Clarke muttered, tiredly rubbing at her face. “And with people trying to kill me.”

“You might die whether you fight or not.” Echo frankly stated.

Clarke scowled at her even though she was right. She’d already entered the fucking tournament and had seemingly signed her death warrant with the act.  Noticing her look, Echo laughed.

“The _Little Pauna_ is stronger than she thinks.” Echo smirked. “You will beat them only if you start believing that you can. Give them the choice to concede if killing bothers you. If they choose to die, who are you to deny them that? You can earn the respect of all the clans. Earn respect for Skaikru. You can claim your woman. Decide to fight, Clarke, and most of your worries are taken care of.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

* * *

 

Echo stayed with Clarke in her room, just like the Heda had instructed. It made Clarke feel more at ease. Honestly, she’d felt more at ease the instant she decided that she was going to fight in this tournament no matter what. She couldn’t back out now and might as well try her best. If people wanted to die, that was their problem. If she was going to die... well at least she would go down fighting.

Echo was a great motivational speaker. Lexa could really learn a thing or two from her.

Well that’s not true. Lexa could get people to follow her into the deepest pits of hell. It just seemed the Heda kind of lost it when she thought Clarke would be in danger. It made Clarke feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Lexa cared a shit load about her, judging only from the mini meltdown the previous night. And that motivated Clarke even more.

_Claim your woman._

Clarke chuckled at how simple Echo had made it sound. But yeah, maybe she was making this more complicated than it needed to be. If she could manage not dying, Clarke would claim her woman and make her people proud.

* * *

 

“What’s happening?” Clarke whispered to Grunt where he stood a few feet behind the Heda speaking with Abel and Sonya the next morning.

All around the large foyer of Lexa’s house, small groups of people seemed to be discussing something in hushed whispers.

“The warriors of the _Sanskavakru_ and _Ailonkru_ were killed last night.” Grunt stiffly informed.

Clarke knew she shouldn’t be talking to him while he was on duty, so she thanked him and went to stand with the Heda’s group. She was a leader. She was allowed to be there, Clarke reminded herself and defiantly lifted her chin when Sonya sneered at her intrusion.

“All I’m asking is whether you saw anything last night, Heda? You were on their floor very late.”

It was hard for Clarke to not look toward Lexa too fast and keep her features schooled. She watched those impassive eyes staring Abel down. But Clarke knew, she just fucking _knew_ that Lexa had something to do with it.

“If you saw me there, Abel, then you must have seen the culprit as well.” Lexa replied. “Or are you implying that I took the man’s life?” She challenged, her hand moving to the pommel of her sword on her hip. It could’ve been mistaken for casual, but not when accompanied by the threatening glare Abel was being treated to.

“If Heda wanted anyone dead, she would kill them in front of us all.” Sonya smirked when Lexa looked at her with a small grin.

Clarke felt like grabbing her pommel too.

“Of course.” Abel bowed slightly, with a reluctant smile. “Forgive me, Heda. I will go see that the _Sanskavakru_ and _Ailonkru_ have everything they need before their departure.”

“ _Mochof, Abel_.” Lexa stiffly nodded and watched him walk away.

Clarke straightened her back and confidently stepped in between Lexa and Sonya, turning to the blonde who somehow managed to make freakishly tall, look freakishly good. She rested her hand on the pommel of her sword as casually as Lexa had done and had to look up in order to impassively stare at Sonya who only lifted an eyebrow at the obvious posturing.

“Heda and I have things to discuss regarding trade between our people.” Clarke stated in her best authoritative voice. “Please excuse us.”

Sonya looked like she wanted to bash Clarke’s head in. But Clarke wasn’t afraid. She was a clan leader just like the rest of them. She was done pussyfooting around these fucking egomaniacs. And she definitely wouldn’t mind getting into a fight with the Desert Bitch to assert herself. So Clarke continued to stare at the blonde, even as Sonya seemed to battle between whether to punch her or stab her. Finally, the blonde’s eyes flitted over Clarke’s shoulder to presumably look at Lexa and when she visibly deflated, Clarke smugly smirked.

Sonya viciously sneered at her then spun around and stalked away.

When Clarke turned to the Commander, she was hit with an almost painful jolt of arousal when she saw Lexa’s dark eyes smouldering into her before flicking toward her lips. It just made Clarke stand taller while she shamelessly soaked up the Heda’s appreciation.

“Follow me.” Lexa finally rasped and led Clarke into the war room, passed a proudly smirking Echo, Grunt and Wrex. Lexa instructed them all to wait outside.

“I thought that we had completed all trade negotiations with the Skaikru for the time being.” Lexa said once Clarke closed the door behind them.

“We have. I just wanted to ask you whether you killed those warriors last night.” She casually queried.

The question must’ve caught the Commander off guard – like Clarke had hoped - because she was slow to hide the guilt that flashed in her eyes.

“Just one of them.” Lexa murmured.

“Lexa!” Clarke whisper-shouted her admonishment.

“He would have died in the tournament anyway.” Lexa half-heartedly defended.

“Regardless, you can’t go and kill every warrior in this tournament just to protect me.”

Lexa steeled her jaw, impassive look back in place.

“Why not?”

Clarke chuckled. She couldn’t help herself.

“Okay. Even though I’m very disturbed by how weirdly romantic you’ve made _murder_ look,” she rolled her eyes when Lexa smirked, “I’m not going to let you get into shit for me. We both know that Abel asshole will be watching you closely and can use this against you if he gets proof.”

“I’m not going to let you die.”

“I don’t plan on dying.” Clarke softly said, taking a step closer to Lexa. “I’ll have guards with me throughout this competition, so relax about that. And I’m taking Echo with me on the Hunt, there’s no rule that says my second needs to be Skaikru for that. And the people know how close she and I are, so it won’t look suspicious. Echo won’t let anything happen to me out there. You know this, so I’ll be safe for another week at least.”

“She can’t protect you against all of them.”

“But just trust that I can protect myself, okay?” Clarke gently pleaded, reaching out to take Lexa’s hand. “I survived the first few weeks on the ground in the forest without the training I have now. I can manage a five day hunt.”

Lexa just stared at the ground and Clarke went to cup her cheek so that she’d look at her again.

“Is Abel giving you a hard time?”

“Ever since he was chosen as leader of his clan.” Lexa sighed and leaned her cheek into Clarke’s hand. “Guwain as well.”

“When the warriors are eliminated, does the delegation from their clan leave?”

“It’s not a requirement, but –

\- they’re too embarrassed to stay?” Clarke finished with a scoff and Lexa smiled reaching up to cover Clarke’s hand with her own.

“They will all return for the final battle.” Lexa explained. “I know how savage our ways may seem, Clarke. I know how unnecessary some of it is. Right now I cant change that.”

Clarke nodded, having figured this out a while ago already. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I was never mad it you.” Lexa whispered and Clarke stepped forward to press their bodies together.

“I love Polis too...” Clarke breathed before kissing her.

* * *

 

“Heda has asked me to poison you.” Echo gravely announced, looking like she was being torn in two.

Clarke – and her heart – abruptly stopped their march back from the Pits and stared at her friend in shock.

“What?” Clarke spluttered. “ _Lexa_ actually told you to _kill_ me?”

“No.” Echo frowned, looking like she wasn’t sure where Clarke would get such an absurd idea from. “Heda asked that I poison you tomorrow morning before the Hunt. To make you ill...”

And then Clarke got it.

“So that I wouldn’t be able to compete.” Clarke sighed, but was still unable to stop the fond smile pulling at her lips. Lexa was being ridiculous. And sort of sweet with her over-protectiveness. Even in the beginning the Commander would shout things that made Clarke’s heart clench like: _You attack her, you attack me; No, guard Clarke!_

Even if Clarke did want to take the coward’s way out of this, it was still early enough to necessitate Skaikru nominating a replacement and Clarke wouldn’t send one of her people to go and die in her place.

“Just don’t poison me, okay?” Clarke asked her friend who she knew would do anything for her Heda. Clarke’s fondness actually grew for Echo upon realising that the woman chose to ignore Lexa and instead warn Clarke. “I’ll handle Lexa. She won’t reprimand you for not poisoning me. I promise.”

Echo nodded. “If you don’t die, Clarke, I will be fine.” She blankly stated and started walking again.

* * *

 

They spent some time at their house with the Skaikru who were still not over Clarke’s announcement at the opening ceremony. She’d sworn Echo to secrecy that she shouldn’t tell them that her life was actually in danger. Well, that Clarke was most likely going to die in the battle rounds. Bellamy would freak. Her mother would take her back to the mountain. Raven and Octavia would join Lexa in her - hopefully abandoned - cause to take out the competition and incapacitate Clarke. It would just be too much chaos, and Clarke needed to focus on her game plan.

Later that day, she made sure to leave them all behind and took only Bellamy and Echo when they made their way back to the Pits at sunset, even though her mother had insisted that she should rest for the hunting trip the next day. They seemed to forget that out of all the contenders, Clarke and Echo knew the woods surrounding Polis the best and were at a definite advantage.

“Okay, he’s here.” Clarke said. “You know what to do, right?” Echo nodded and walked off.

“What’s happening?” Bellamy curiously asked.

“Apparently this competition is unofficially ongoing even when the events aren’t happening.” She started, having decided she would need to inform Bellamy of the gravity of the situation. “Two warriors were killed last night to lower the numbers.” She watched Echo moving in between the crowd of warriors and spectators.

“And you think it’s a good idea to be here?” Bellamy motioned to the Pits where most of the remaining contenders stood, clearly trying to control his freak out. Maybe Clarke could’ve been gentler in telling him, but she was on a mission and could only focus on so much at a time. She saw that fucking Sonya was there too, talking to Lexa of course – who would probably slap Clarke again, should Clarke survive what she had planned.

“Most of the people here are my friends, Bell. They won’t let anyone sneak up on me.” Clarke assured just as someone cheerfully greeted the _Little Pauna_ as if to prove her point. “I just need you to not interfere. Just stand there and look intimidating while I make a statement. Echo’s already doing her part.” Clarke nodded to the willowy warrior laughing with a group of people.

“What exactly is her part?”

“To antagonize.” Clarke chuckled, watching as the word Echo had spread finally reached the ears of her target.

Anders of the Horse Clan stepped away from the laughing warriors and headed straight for her. Clarke had covertly watched him train that entire morning.

“ _You think you can defeat me, Little Girl?!_ ” He menacingly growled in Trigedasleng.

“ _I know I can, Horse Man._ ” Clarke haughtily replied, to which he let out a loud roar – which got everyone’s attention - and proceeded to strip himself of his armour and tore off his shirt till he stood there bare-chested, covered in tattoos and welts to signify how many kills he’s made.

“ _I have killed eighty nine warriors_!” Anders shouted, beating on his chest with a heavy grunt. “ _I will eat you whole_.” The Horse Clan delegation and some of the other clans laughed and cheered him on.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Clarke smirked and then stripped off her armour, jacket and shirt, till she only stood clad in her bindings and pants, sword and gun still resting on her hips. Her skin held a visible scar or two, but – especially compared to Anders – Clarke was practically flawless. She made sure to tighten her abs when she looked over to where Lexa stood watching, eyes wide with horror at what she was doing. When Clarke caught the Heda’s gaze, she winked and got an icy cold glare in return. Clarke smirked at the reaction and then looked back to Anders.

“ _I killed over six hundred people in six months_!” Clarke shouted and the warriors and spectators standing all around them fell silent. She knew that without Raven and Monty’s genius that would never have happened, but Clarke was responsible for that tally, not proud of it like Anders, but nobody needed to know that. “ _There isn’t enough space on my stunning body for the marks I should receive.”_

That got her a round of cheers and laughter and a few wolf whistles and something that sounded a lot like _Sexy Pauna_ in Echo’s familiar lilt.

“ _Where were_ you _, Horse Man, when I was marching into battle with the Heda at my side?_ ” She all but accused him. “ _Where were_ you _when I was killing Reapers and defeating the Mountain Men as_ leader _of my people?”_

Clarke actually had no idea whether Anders had been there that day or not. Lexa’s army was massive. Even if he had been there, he still wasn’t going to be able to top _that_. What was he going to say? ‘I marched behind you’?

“ _You insult me in front of all these people_.” Clarke angrily snarled. “ _I demand to defend my honour in the form of a battle. This Little Girl, will have your death be the first brand she takes!_ ”

The crowd was dead silent. Clarke had been certain that the challenge would get a few cheers at least, but then she noticed that Lexa was standing a few feet away from them, glaring angrily at the display.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Heda demanded as her icy stare remained fixed on Clarke. “Dress yourselves.”

“My apologies, Heda.” Clarke picked up her clothing, smirking to herself as the Commander raked dark eyes over her body. “I meant no disrespect to you.”

Lexa inclined her head in acceptance.

“But I am leader of my people and this man has insulted me.” Clarke continued, smirking at Anders still glaring at her, but apparently not brave enough to run his mouth off in front of the Heda. “I am not his equal and have a right to teach him a lesson for his insolence.”

She watched Lexa silently fuming that Clarke would dare use Lexa’s own words against her to justify this stupidity. But with a quarter of the town and most of the other visiting clans watching, Lexa could do nothing but nod her head and then swiftly turned around and marched off. The crowd finally roared in excitement at the Heda’s approval.

Clarke quickly redressed and moved to the centre of the training area, Echo and Bellamy following behind her. She was nervous. Obviously. It was her first real fight. Not training or sparring.

She and Echo had spent the entire morning grouping the remaining nine warriors into three categories: _Yes_ , Clarke could beat them; _Maybe_ , Clarke could beat them; and _No_ , better not risk that shit. Clarke figured that if she could defeat a couple of the lower tier warriors, she could perhaps gracefully bow out of her death sentence with some dignity in tact for herself and her people.

There were two warriors in the ‘Yes’ column, two in the ‘Maybe’ and four in the ‘Probably Not’. The giant from the River Clan, hadn’t been at the Pits that morning, but Clarke had placed him in a special ‘Definitely Fucking Not’ column of his own.

Anders was a ‘Maybe’. But he was overconfident, left himself open frequently while he relied on his strength with wide swings of his sword and he had a quick temper. _Clearly_. Clarke thought that if she couldn’t beat him, then she really had no business playing clan leader to an entire people. Clarke needed to do this for herself to build her confidence and for Lexa and her mother, so the two of them would just _chill_ and stop fucking slapping her already.

Anders came to stand in front of her, having put on a shirt after the Heda’s command, but condescendingly left his armour off. Clarke sneered at his arrogance and drew her gun. Everyone gasped and the Horse Man looked like he was about to shit himself.

She then casually handed the gun to Bellamy, drew her sword and grinned savagely at the large man whose fear instantly went back to a boiling rage. Anders roared as he blindly charged at her; brash and bursting with uncontrolled ire.

Clarke watched him closely and swiftly stepped away from the massive swing she would’ve seen coming from space, tripping him in the process and he fell flat on his face. Had he been less angry, and had he not underestimated her, she was sure he would’ve landed a few blows already. She allowed him to get halfway up and then punched him hard, hurting her fist more than she had his face. She didn’t flinch though. Clarke definitely wouldn’t underestimate him, and needed to keep him at a disadvantage.

She was distracted though when she saw Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and her mother make their way to the front of the crowd. Fuck. And then she stumbled backwards when a fist landed hard on her jaw knocking her back a few paces. Angry at herself for losing focus, she charge him with a loud cry that made his eyes widen in surprise as though he had expected her to be on the ground after that blow. How could he have known that Clarke had taken harder knocks than that over the months she’d been training in Polis? A swift kick followed to his stomach, and then a quick slice of her sword at his ankle. She was small and fast and more nimble than he was. Allowing her a greater range of movement and attacks. Satisfied that he had a handicap, Clarke eased off. Knowing she wasn’t going to be able to just kill him.

Anders charged her again, seemingly growing angrier by the second. Probably because some of the other clans were taunting him that he was getting his ass handed to him by a ‘Little Girl’. He was slow on one leg though, and Clarke parried and pranced around him, testing her technique against someone who wasn’t a friend. He got a cut in across her stomach, barely a scratch, another just below her shoulder guard.

“ _I will kill you with one leg, Sky Bitch.”_ He snarled and looked to the other clans egging him on after he finally got in a few hits.

While he distracted himself with his boasting, Clarke suddenly jumped up and kicked him through the face. When he stumbled slightly, she kneed him the gut causing him to double over, and quickly followed with a knee to the face that had him fall flat on his back.

Echo had taught Clarke that she didn’t only have to rely on her sword during a fight like most warriors tended to do because they were looking for a swift kill. Instead she needed to learn to wear her stronger opponent down like Clarke would most likely be forced to do in the tournament.

“Do you concede?” Clarke shouted, pressing her sword to his throat, watching as he glared up at her with a broken nose and bloodied face.

“ _Fuck you, Sky Bitch_.” He growled back, slapping the sword away, not even caring as it cut deep into his palm and lifted his own sword to strike back at her.

 “ _Yu gonplei ste odon_.” Clarke muttered and sliced through his throat.

_“Pauna! Pauna! Pauna! Pauna!”_

Clarke’s eyes searched the chanting crowd, but there was no sign of Lexa.

* * *

 

Her mother slapped her again, then insisted on examining her stomach, arm and jaw. But soon someone was making a fire at the Pits and the Heda was standing there again next to Indra. Clarke stood from her mother in automation, realising what was about to happen. She walked until she was in front of Lexa, and fell down onto her knees, her back to Indra and the poker warming over the flame.  

“Where do you want it, Sky girl?” Indra spoke and when Clarke looked up and saw the respect in her eyes, she proudly took off her armour and shirt again, offering her left shoulder.

“ _Em gonplei nou ste odon kom nau!“_ Lexa called out, before the poker singed into Clarke’s left shoulder and she had to suck in a sharp breath, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out. _Her fight is not yet over_ and Clarke abruptly realized that the brands the warriors wore was not so much to show how many they’d killed – well save for a few like Anders – but more to show how many battles they had survived.

“ _Em gonplei nou ste odon kom nau_!“ The crowd shouted once it was done.

“ _Ai gonplei nou ste odon kom nau_.“ Clarke murmured under her breath and rose to her feet. She gave both Lexa and Indra a nod of respect and went back to her friends and family.

And then her mother slapped again.

* * *

 

Clarke was up before dawn the next morning, having slept like a baby, exhausted from her fight with Anders and feeling safe in her overcrowded house. She was trying to sneak passed the bodies in their bedrolls strewn all over her living room, when Echo caught up to her. Bellamy leaving the room close behind the Azgeda.

Clarke smirked at them.

“Where are you going?” Echo scowled.

“For a run, then breakfast, then you and I can head out for the Hunt.”

Clarke was feeling high on her win last night. More confident than ever. Even the other contenders now looked at her with a grudging respect. Well not Sonya... Sonya seemed to hate Clarke more than ever.

“You know I’m not to leave your side.”

“Really not into threesomes.” Clarke smirked and Echo blushed while Bell coughed and stared at the ceiling.

“Just wait two minutes. We’ll join you.”

Clarke nodded her consent. She wasn’t stupid enough to think that people would stop wanting to kill her after she proved that she could actually fight. They probably wanted to kill her now more than ever, but Clarke hoped that they would at least think twice now before just attacking. She’d had her gun strapped to her side though, but that would hardly do if she was shot with an arrow. More eyes scanning the area would be safer.

Soon they headed out, the neighbourhood was quiet, the sun barely out. The only people awake were those going to set up their stalls at the marketplace.

Clarke enjoyed the run while she thought of Lexa, who was probably majorly pissed and turned on by her display the night before. She chuckled under her breath in fond amusement. The Heda definitely got all kinds of hot and bothered when Clarke got cocky. Lexa couldn’t even hide it, not even when it irritated the Heda so much.

Clarke slowed her jog though when she finally noticed that the crunch of boots behind her had stopped. Swiftly turning around, she found herself completely alone in the street. Drawing her gun, she backtracked a few feet, and seeing no sign of Echo and Bellamy, took off in between the tightly knit houses, using them as cover while searching for any sign of her missing friends or what might’ve happened to them.

It was as she rounded a corner, that Clarke was quickly disarmed and pressed up against a wall. A hand covered her mouth and furious green eyes bored into her own from beneath the hood of a cloak. Lexa removed her hand and for a second looked like she was going to kiss the living hell out of Clarke. What the Sky Commander got instead, was a slap to her face.

And _god_ , Clarke really wished the women in her life would stop slapping her. They weren’t even doing it properly. It barely hurt or left a mark, or maybe Clarke had just grown immune...

“Must you provoke more trouble for yourself?” Lexa angrily hissed, removing her hood from her beautifully braided hair.

“I showed them what I was capable of.” Clarke husked, still affected by Lexa pushing up against her body. “And now that horse ass Abel will have to leave Polis and you will have one less thing to worry about.”

Lexa took a step back in surprise but Clarke reached out a hand and circled her waist to keep the Commander from moving too far away.

“Clarke...” Lexa whispered, looking and sounding as though she wasn’t sure whether to feel grateful or upset.

“I can protect you too, Lexa.”

The Heda looked at her in wonder and adoration.

“Promise that you will return to me from this hunt.”

“I promise.” Clarke smiled.

“You are still an idiot.”

“ _Sha, Heda_.” Clarke rasped, confidently pressing forward when Lexa’s eyes flickered to her lips.

They clung to each other as they kissed, somewhat desperately. Clarke wished that they’d had this talk the night before so she could’ve torn Lexa’s clothes off instead of just tugging at them in frustration.

Clarke moaned almost lewdly when Lexa’s leg pressed between her thighs and released those delicious lips to get some air into her lungs.

“ _Nou wan op, Steltrona_.” Lexa seemed to beg while she trailed hot kisses up Clarke’s neck, the blonde’s head lolling back against the wall she was pressed tightly up against. “Please don’t die.” Lexa repeated in a husky voice.

“I’m not going to die.” Clarke hoarsely returned, gently urging Lexa back to her mouth. “Whatever it takes, I’m _going_ to make you my mine.” She whispered against the Heda’s luscious lips.

Lexa whimpered – _whimpered_ \- and the sound almost made Clarke come undone right that instant. She moaned again when the Commander’s tongue forcefully invaded her mouth. The kiss felt like a gunshot to the head. An explosion in her chest. Clarke felt like she was dying of happiness as Lexa seemed to finally let go of her reservations and just kiss her without doubt or hesitation.

But eventually the kissing slowed and came to a reluctant stop as the world around them became lighter and louder and they remembered where they were.

“I have to go...” Lexa grudgingly said, their foreheads and bodies still closely pressed together.

“I’ll bring you back twenty deer and seven wolves, Heda.” Clarke smirked and Lexa scoffed as she pushed away from her.

“Just bring yourself back, _branwoda_. This hunt isn’t about the prey.”

“I know.” Clarke smiled. “I’ll be careful.”

Lexa seemed to remember herself then as she looked around and pulled the hood of her cloak back up and adjusted her clothes. Clarke was pleasantly surprised when Lexa leaned in again for a chaste yet tender kiss, before turning away and walking off.

“Where are my friends?!” Clarke called after the fiery woman, unable to keep the joy out of her voice.

Lexa just dismissively pointed in a direction of a few houses further down the street and then disappeared in between the buildings and out of sight.

* * *

 

Clarke soon found Echo and Bellamy bound and gagged in between two houses where a few kids were giggling merrily and poking them with sticks.

After she got them out of their restraints, they both were very quiet on the jog back home. Clarke didn’t immediately notice, still high on Lexa’s lips and her body feeling pleasantly tingly all over, but when Echo and Bellamy refused to even look at each other, Clarke frowned and stopped jogging.

“Okay, what’s going on?” She stared expectantly at both of them, who upon realising they were standing two feet from each other, quickly leapt apart.

“Uh.” Bellamy started, scratching at the back of his neck and then looked around. “The Commander jumped us and...” He trailed off, glanced at Echo then promptly away again.

“ _Lexa_ jumped you?” Clarke snorted. “I though she sent Wrex and Grunt. Heda took you _both_ out?”

“She’s freakishly fast, Clarke.” Bellamy scowled.

“And strong.” Echo agreed.

“Okay.” Clarke stood a little taller, wondering if Lexa felt this proud and turned on when Clarke beat people up. “So why are you two acting weird?”

“Heda thought it best that we don’t guard you together. That you pair us with others as we’re a distraction for each other and a threat to your safety.” Echo explained looking ashamed while Bell looked annoyed.

“I know you guys have my back.” Clarke reassured.

Lexa was just being as ridiculous as she’s apparently become after Clarke announced her entry in the tournament.

“We do!” Bellamy exclaimed. “It’s not our fault that she’s a fucking _ninja_ , Clarke! We were alert and scanning the area for threats.”

Clarke chuckled.

“Well, she’ll calm down in a few days and when Echo and I are back, she’ll be over it.” Clarke smiled and started jogging again.

“She threatened to cut my eyes out if she saw me looking at Echo while I was supposed to be guarding you.” Bellamy muttered and Clarke laughed when he actually looked to be pouting.

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t someone from Skaikru be going with you?” Octavia frowned, envious eyes on Echo where the Azgeda was securing their supplies to the cart.

“I trust Echo with my life and we’ve hunted in these woods a thousand times.” Clarke answered, putting away the whetstone she’d used to sharpen her and Echo’s weapons.

“I dunno if I’m jealous or proud of you.” Clarke glanced up at Octavia’s words. “I used to be the only one that understood the Grounder ways. Now I’m just another _Skai branwoda_.”

Clarke chuckled.

“Lexa has a plan to one day make it so that we don’t see Skaikru, Trikru or Azgedakru. Sometimes I even forget that she’s from the Woods Clan and that Echo is from the Ice Nation... Nothing is stopping you from being who you want to be, O.” She looked at her friend. “The people of Polis know that I come from a different background. I’m proud of being Skaikru, just like they’re proud of their clans and it doesn’t matter to any of us. Heda has created a place here where we can all just be whoever the fuck we want to be.” Clarke tilted her head in contemplation. “Within the rules that is, lest you wanna lose a tongue or a hand.” She snickered. “Or your eyes.”

“You love her don’t you.”

It was a statement and Clarke thought that she would be reluctant to admit it out loud to her friends – and herself - but she was surprisingly wrong.

“I do.” Clarke simply stated.

“When did you realise?” Octavia asked, radiating tension and Clarke was aware of O’s previous animosity toward the Heda.

“Not sure. I was definitely attracted to her before – uh –

\- before the betrayal.” O offered blankly and Clarke nodded.

“But after I arrived here in Polis and she and I weren’t forced to be together and make life altering decisions about who dies and who lives... After being just me and her just being her, it just happened. I respect her for what she has done and what she plans on doing for all her people. And I love her for being Heda as much as I love her for just being Lexa.” Clarke bit her lip, Lexa was usually a lovely blend of the two personas that sent Clarke’s heart fluttering all over the place. She chanced a glance at her impassive friend. “She saved me from myself by offering me a place here amongst her people after what I had done at Mt Weather. Even when things were bad between us, she still made sure I was protected and had what I needed. At this point, after having gotten to know her as more than just the Heda, I don’t see how it’s possible to not be in love with her.”

“So you entered this tournament because you want to marry her...”

Clarke looked around to make sure they were alone, god forbid her mother heard any of this.

“At first I entered this tournament for my people. Part of me hoped to prove myself as well.”

“And now?”

“Now, in addition to that, I would like to win to stop anyone else from marrying her before I even had a chance to see where this will go. And since winning is probably an impossibility, I want to at least beat a few of the warriors and gain enough respect to be with her if she’s still available afterward.”

“So are you two actually seeing each other?”

Clarke was relieved that she seemed genuinely curious. Octavia couldn’t deny the good Lexa had done there in Polis. And Clarke thinks Lincoln might’ve explained a few things too. _Lexa was ruthless so that her people didn’t need to be._

“I’m not sure.” Clarke scrunched up her nose. “We’ve kissed, but we can’t really be out in the open while this tournament is happening. And we haven’t discussed anything, but she said she would’ve been with me before this competition and then said she would be with me after.” Clarke goofily grinned.

Octavia chuckled at the look.

“Yeah, I think I’m in love with her too after seeing her throw that spear.” Octavia smirked when Clarke laughed and nudged her shoulder. “You should just give her The Flower.”

“The flower?” Clarke tilted her head in question.

“Yeah. The white flower.” Octavia grinned and Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh don’t look at me like that. Give her The Flower and the ball’s in her court. There’s no time restraints to it and the people would go mental because your in this competition with the possibility of being with her anyway. Plus, it only declares _your_ intention, not hers.”

Clarke considered it for a moment. She knew she wanted to give Lexa the white flower, she just didn’t know if she should do it in front of everyone, but there needed to be at least four witnesses to it for her intent to be considered official. And if Sonya could openly drool over Lexa and have it be a nonissue, why couldn’t Clarke also make her intent clear to Lexa and the people?

“I gave The Flower to Lincoln.” Octavia grinned devilishly. “ _So_ worth it when I got his response.”

Clarke grinned back, making up her mind, just for the chance of maybe getting The Response from Lexa somewhere in the future.

* * *

 

Looking for the little flower almost made them late to the gates of Polis, but once Echo heard what Clarke was looking for she helped in the search, directing them to the empty markets – everyone had gathered at the gates already – and Clarke wanted to kick herself for not looking there first.

After they stole a flower from one of the stalls, arranging with O to pay the absent owner later, her friends and mother joined the people lined up at either side of the street leading to the gate. At the end, Clarke could see Lexa sitting regally on her black steed, looking as intense as ever, even from afar. As per usual, the Skaikru were last in the procession, Clarke on her white horse as she followed Echo with the cart. She was supposed to be in the cart too, but that wasn’t very impressive at all. They would just strap Cocoa – her horse – in next to Echo’s, once they were in the clear.

The teams sat out at roughly half hour intervals so that they had a good chance to disappear. It wasn’t a race in any case, so it didn’t matter who went first. Unless they used that head start to set up a trap.

_“Pauna! Pauna! Pauna! Pauna!”_

Clarke waved bashfully at the cheering people who closed in behind her to walk them to the gate.

She slowed her horse when she neared the Heda, heart thumping wildly in her chest. Clarke allowed Echo to advance without her so that she was standing alone when she came to a halt in front of Lexa. The Commander turned to her with a slight lift of her brow.

Clarke’s horse - probably sensing her nerves - started prancing about in agitation. Lexa just stared blankly at her and it made Clarke even more anxious. Slowly and carefully she removed the flower with its pure white petals and wordlessly extended it to the Commander.

The crowd instantly hushed, but all Clarke noticed was the gentle pinkening of Lexa’s cheeks and the warm smile that slightly tilted at her lips. Clarke grinned until her face hurt as she watched Lexa’s hand slowly reach out and take The Flower from her.

The people went crazy in their cheers and Clarke turned her horse away and lifted a triumphant fist in the air, before galloping off through the gates before she stayed there and kissed Lexa senseless.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, thanks for the Kudos and Comments (:
> 
> I've completed most of this story and I'm hoping to update more frequently should life permit it.
> 
> Just a quick note: When Clarke calls Echo her second, it's not in the same way that Octavia was Indra's second or Lexa was Anya's. If anything, Clarke is Echo's second.  
> Also, if repeated face slapping offends you, I had added a tag to warn you it would happen. It's meant to be humorous mostly, and in no way implies abuse of any kind.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke continued to ride Cocoa for the remainder of their journey to the campsite she and Echo had indentified as their destination. If they were to be attacked before they reached it, it would be easier for Clarke to give chase or defend. The cart limited their routes, but carrying back their quarry wouldn’t be easy or very possible otherwise.

“Are you still planning on catching a _pauna_?” Echo sighed, eyes vigilantly scanning the trees.

“Yes.” Clarke smirked and then tapped the tranquiliser gun holstered at her side. “This will slow it down enough so that we can go in for the kill.”

They only had human sedatives, so Clarke had asked her mother to concentrate the dosage to knock out at least twenty adults. It took some convincing, as Abby thought it a waste, but once Clarke explained about all the dangerous animals lurking in the forest, waiting to tear them to shreds, Abby finally agreed. She then – out of guilt - asked Nyko if he would show her mom all the natural sedatives that he made use of, to help refill the Skaikru’s dispensary.

Clarke still shuddered when she thought of the _pauna_ that had hunted her and Lexa.

“Heda is going to kill you.” Echo deadpanned.

“Well then Heda can add her name onto the very long list.” Clarke laughed. “I like to think of the time Lexa and I ran from a man-eating gorilla as our first date.” Clarke smirked and Echo just shook her head and chuckled. “It would be like an anniversary gift.”

“As you say, Clarke.”

Echo just rolled with the punches. Clarke appreciated that about her. But her friend was also risking her life during this competition.

“Have I ever thanked you?” Clarke sincerely asked and Echo stared at her in confusion for a moment before going back to studying the road again. “For everything you’ve done for me ever since you found me out here in the woods?”

“Heda told me to guard you. So I guard you.” Echo tried to brush it off and Clarke just grinned brighter at how uncomfortable Echo was becoming.

“You do way more than just guard me... You’re my friend, _Ekko_.” Clarke smiled as the warrior sternly stared ahead. “My sister.”

Clarke had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. Save for the Blake siblings, it had always been an impossibility on the Ark. Even with her limited experience on the matter, Clarke thought that Echo was a great one to have.

The Azgeda warrior swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. Clarke pretended not to notice.

“We will soon be at the cave.” Echo stiffly announced. “We can eat, rest and start tracking tomorrow.”

“ _Sha, Ekko_.” Clarke grinned and followed obediently after her.

* * *

 

Having a base camp seemed to be the safest plan. Clarke had brought a little gas stove to cook on to avoid too much smoke attracting attention. The cave they found would also provide cover from the elements and anyone spotting them too easily. The only issue had been the horses, which they had to let graze in a field a mile or so from camp, and then they camouflaged the cart beneath a few tree branches.

Clarke took first watch that night while Echo slept, her heart still warming every time she looked to the woman. She wished that the thing with Bellamy was serious and that they would make each other happy, because they really deserved it. Raven and Wick were getting along famously, though they weren’t as intense as Lincoln and Octavia. Then there was her mother and Marcus. Clarke hadn’t mentioned it to Abby yet, she was old enough to know that he wasn’t a replacement for her father. Clarke thought that they definitely deserved happiness too, so she would wait until her Mom was ready to come out of the closet and tell her about them.

Then of course there was her and Lexa. Lexa who had accepted The Flower. Lexa who blushes prettily when Clarke does and says sappy things. Lexa who killed a man just so that Clarke would have one less contender to worry about. Lexa who slapped her because she was scared, who tried to get Echo to poison her so Clarke wouldn’t be in danger. Lexa who kissed the living shit out of her when Clarke said that she would make Lexa hers.

God, she hoped there was a Clarke and Lexa. But first she needed to survive the Hunt.

Clarke slept easily when Echo took her turn keeping watch, only because it was Echo and not anyone else. In the morning they set out with bows and spears. Clarke had her gun too as a back-up plan, but bullet wounds in their prey would just discredit them, so she wasn’t planning on using the weapon at all. Echo had the shock stick Clarke had brought her as a present from the Mountain. That would come in handy as well if any predators got too close. Clarke hoped that the stick still worked because Echo had had way too much fun electrocuting their friends at the Pits the day she had received it.

Finding the _pauna_ would be a test on its own, as most sane people sought to avoid any areas that could possibly be gorilla territory. All they had to go on were stories from hunters who avoided the east side of the forest, because they had heard roars that sounded like a gorilla coming from there.

So that was where Echo and Clarke headed first.

They shot a wolf along the way, quickly skinning it and discarded the meat away from their trail so that scavengers would dispose of the carcass. They then left its pelt up a tree to collect on the way back to base camp. If they didn’t get the gorilla, they might as well go for quantity over quality. They avoided any deer, as the meat would only be wasted since they could only return to Polis after five days out in the forest. They would probably only hunt for meat the day before they headed back.

Lexa had explained to Clarke that though The Hunt was to show off each warriors’ skill level, she had decided to include it in the tournament mostly as a way to feed the many spectators that had come from all over to watch the fights. The Commander wanted to at least make use of the warriors while they were at it.

Clarke smiled dreamily at just how smart Lexa was.

“Focus, _Little Pauna_.” Echo smirked and crouched down motioning to the opening of a cave up ahead.

Clarke instantly drew on her game face when she noticed the fresh carcasses laying all around the area. They had definitely stumbled upon something’s home. She and Echo backtracked to where they weren’t as close to the cave and each found a tree to climb up in, and then they waited.

And waited...

“We should just sleep here.” Clarke whispered to Echo, two trees over. “Do you have enough water?”

Echo nodded and so they spent the night up in the trees, snacking on the salted meat they’d brought along with them.

* * *

 

“ _Klark!”_ The hiss woke her from her half-sleep. Clarke didn’t think it was possible to truly sleep up a tree. Her eyes instantly flashed to the cave, where at dusk the occupant had made its way home.

Clarke licked her lips, eyes still wide at the gigantic grizzly bear lazily walking toward its cave, pausing every few seconds to sniff at the air. She turned to Echo who was grinning madly. Echo was a freak like that. A born hunter. Clarke would have to go hunting with both her and Octavia soon so that they could hopefully bond. Especially if Echo was going to be dating Bellamy.

With a quietness and confidence that only two people who have hunted together numerous times before could, Clarke and Echo wordlessly descended from their trees after the bear made its way into the cave and ran to where Echo had hidden her spear and quickly discussed a plan.

“I will be the bait, you get onto the roof of the cave and shoot it when it comes out.” Echo was about to run off when Clarke gently grabbed her arm.

“You’re better with a bow and this is supposed to my kill.” Clarke asserted, knowing that Echo had come up with the plan that would put Clarke in the least amount of danger. “I need to do this, _Ekko_.”

Echo then shoved the spear at her and grabbed the bow and quiver and took off without another word. Clarke just smiled, shaking her head and found that her legs were shaking too. Deer and rabbits, _that_ was Clarke’s wheelhouse. Not gigantic bears and _paunas_.

Slowly she walked toward the entrance of the cave, giving Echo time to make her way around it and climb on top. The brunette waved that she was ready, and stood perched on the roof, arrow nocked and at the ready. A low grunt alerted them that the bear was already aware of their presence.

It started making its way out anyway, and Clarke shakily crept forward.

The cave entrance was only elevated about two feet off the ground and Clarke froze when dark beady eyes locked onto her the instant the grizzly fully emerged. Echo – as Echo was want to do – didn’t even take a breath or hesitate and instantly started firing arrows at it.

Clarke almost pee’d her pants when the bear stood up on its hind legs and roared its irritation. It was pure adrenaline that got Clarke moving forward. She wasn’t that good with a spear but at the short distance, she easily hit it in its chest. It fell back onto all fours, the spear digging in even deeper, but the bear didn’t go down and after staring at Clarke for a few intense seconds, it charged at her.

Clarke shrieked, turned on her heels and started running, the bear chasing after her like there wasn’t a freaking spear stuck in its chest. She made the mistake of looking back, knowing she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help herself, feeling imaginary claws and teeth digging into her ass, and obviously tripped and fell onto the ground with a harsh thud. Clarke quickly spun around and started backing up as the bear growled and grunted while it closed the distance between them. When Clarke’s back hit a tree she screwed her eyes shut and braced herself.

Nothing happened.

When Clarke managed to blink her eyes open again, the bear was laying two feet from where she’d pulled her legs tightly against her chest. It had finally succumbed to its injuries. Echo’s laughter was heard before Clarke even saw her friend running up to her.

“ _Shof op, Ekko_.” Clarke growled, even though she knew she was bright red with embarrassment and adrenaline.

Echo just laughed louder.

* * *

 

After the exhausting task of skinning the grizzly and carrying the bearskin and wolf pelt back to camp, they only had enough energy to bathe in the stream by the horses, eat, and then Clarke made Echo sleep as she took the first watch again. She was still a bit high on the adrenaline at almost being mauled.  A bearskin of that size would definitely be impressive enough to present to Lexa.

But the next day they set out for the _pauna_ again. They really didn’t have anything else to do until they were due back in Polis. They were in good spirits, joking around, not really expecting to find anything, and that was maybe why it was thegorilla who found them.

They took to the trees again, knowing that the _pauna_ was too heavy to follow up as high as they could go. Clarke then pulled the tranq gun and fired all twelve darts into the giant, while Echo followed up with her arrows. The Azgeda fired all of them, fifteen out of twenty hit their large mark – only because Echo had been jostled out of her aim by the gorilla violently shaking the tree she was in - and still the _pauna_ pincushion angrily paced below them, grunting loudly and refusing to go down. So they waited.

And waited...

And then finally it started quieting down, its pacing slowed and then it just fell over onto its back. Echo and Clarke looked toward each other and then back down at the _pauna_. Clarke doubted it was a trick from the animal and almost fell out of the tree when she couldn’t quite find her footing with her legs trembling like jelly.

As soon as she hit the ground, Clarke drew her sword and sliced through the thick hide of its neck. When it suddenly looked to be getting up again - despite the obviously fatal neck wound - Clarke screamed in her panic, frozen in place, unable to even make a run for it. It growled and thrashed a few times - all while Clarke continued to scream at the top of her lungs - and then finally it fell back with a muffled exhale before it went completely still.

Clarke’s heart was still loudly hammering in her chest and ears but when she looked over and caught Echo’s wide eyes, she instantly doubled over with laughter, because _the_ _Ekko kom Azgedakru_ had been screaming like a little girl along with her.

* * *

 

They fetched the horses and cart and brought it too the gorilla, not wanting to skin it, certain it could last a day or so before they got back to Polis. Getting the _pauna_ into the cart had been a mission all on its own. Eventually they constructed a make-shift pulley with ropes tied around the gorilla and flung over a tree branch. They then tied the ends to the horses and had them pull the gorillainto the air. Echo then moved the cart underneath it and the gorilla was finally lowered inside. They set up camp close to that position, hoping that since it was notorious _pauna_ territory, nothing else would be around to get them.

They were tired, but it was at least early and they didn’t slack in their duties. They quietly brushed down the horses, cleaned and sharpened their weapons and then prepared a quick dinner. Echo took first watch and when she urgently shook Clarke awake that night, Clarke knew that there was trouble. Her friend motioned for her to be quiet and they silently made their way into the cover of the trees.

Clarke saw the light of the torches then. Two of them. When her eyes finally adjusted to the moonlit forest, she could also see that the torches were at their cart. She narrowed her eyes upon realising that they were being robbed. The horses were tied up on the other side of their camp, so she wondered how in the hell the scavengers planned on carrying their _pauna_ off.

Clarke slid out her sword as quietly as she could and motioned Echo forward.

It was the warrior from the Iron Clan and his second, Clarke recognised in the glow of their torchlight when they got closer to them.

“Those belong to us.” Clarke said as Echo nocked an arrow, aiming it at them.

“ _Heda kom Skaikru_.” The warrior, Cyrus, dipped his head respectfully. He wasn’t as bad as the others and Clarke desperately hoped that he would just leave. “We have not been as successful as you. Why don’t we start our battle early and the winner can claim the spoils.”

“The spoils are already mine.” Clarke snarled.

“Then we fight anyway!” He shouted, drawing his sword. Echo quickly took out his second, but couldn’t risk hitting Clarke as she was already clashing swords with Cyrus.

It was dark and the ground was uneven. There were obstacles both seen and unseen that Clarke couldn’t keep track of while he kept on coming at her. Clarke was painfully aware that Cyrus had been grouped into the ‘Probably Not’ category of warriors she could beat in battle. He’d already sliced through her arm and thigh and she was grateful that Echo had insisted she always sleep in her armour when they were out hunting, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

His blows were strong, and Clarke had to keep on retreating until another violent strike had her off-balance and then Cyrus kicked her in the stomach so hard she fell back onto the ground. Her breath wheezed out of her and it felt as though she’d broken her lungs at the impact. Cyrus’s sword followed almost instantly after her and Clarke just barely managed to roll out of the way in time. She scrambled onto her feet, just in time to block another swing aimed at her neck.

She was grateful that Echo had spent the first few weeks of training violently striking her sword so that Clarke would learn not to let go of it when she blocked heavy blows.

But Clarke was getting tired and she was losing. With nobody there to see, Echo could just tell everyone that the gorilla had gotten Clarke, because the one thing Clarke knew was that should Clarke fall, Cyrus would get an arrow through the chest and Echo would be the only one to make it out of this encounter alive.

The thought was somehow comforting.

But then Clarke thought of her mother, who had been getting grey hairs ever since she arrived on earth. Most of them directly because of Clarke. And she thought of her friends and the people who were counting on her to make this alliance work, to speak for them against the egomaniacs. And then Clarke thought of Lexa. Well she’d thought of Lexa throughout her introspection. But just remembering that blush and soft smile when she had accepted Clarke’s flower was enough to restart the thundering in Clarke’s chest.

“ _Focus, Little Pauna_!” She heard Echo’s desperate shout and let out a vicious war cry as her second breath kicked in.

She swung with all her might, surprising Cyrus who thought he had her against the ropes – he had thought right. And without even giving him his last rights, or asking if he wanted to concede, Clarke sliced through his throat so fast, her blade was nothing but a silvery line in front of her.

His body dropped to the ground, instantly followed by an exhausted Clarke.

Echo was at her side an instant later, wrapping Clarke in arms and holding her there for a long moment. She then guided Clarke back to their camp where a fire was swiftly started. When an iron poker was set in the flame, Clarke knew what was coming and she tiredly shifted out of her armour and clothes and got up onto her knees.

“ _Yun gonplei nou ste odon kom nau.“_ Echo whispered with unmasked pride and relief.

“ _Ai gonplei nou ste odon kom nau.”_ Clarke agreed, then hissed when the poker was neatly placed next to her first mark.

Echo quickly put out the fire again and only then did she set about cleaning Clarke up and tending to her wounds. Clarke didn’t mind, it felt fucking good to be alive.

* * *

 

Echo made Clarke rest till the sun was high in the sky the next day while she buried the bodies. Burning them would’ve caused too much smoke and they could’ve just as well hung a giant arrow in the sky to point to where they were. Even if they left before anyone came, the cart with it’s heavy load would cause and easy trail to follow.

They got lucky and shot three deer to contribute actual meat for the feast that would follow their return and then set out on a slow and steady pace toward Polis. Clarke tentatively hoped that their prosperous hunt was a good omen for the rest of the tournament even when the voice in the back of her mind told her she was just lying to herself.

The camp they made that night was only a few miles outside of the Capitol. Both of them couldn’t sleep though, because of the late start and the paranoia setting in. They strung the deer up on a tree to bleed out and stood guard over the kills that would be sure to attract predators. Surprisingly, nothing and no one attacked them that night and they watched in companionable silence when the sun finally came up. They quietly prepared and ate breakfast and then sat and waited some more until it was late afternoon.

They didn’t want to be the first ones to arrive back. Echo seemed to have gone to the same school of Pomp and Circumstance that Lexa had attended, and she took some of the fresh deer blood and spread it over Clarke’s clothes and face and hair.

Clark lifted a brow in question but didn’t stop her.

“You killed a _pauna, Klark_. No matter how clumsily you did it or how much you screamed, your sword took its life.” Echo smirked. “Now you will look like it for our people.”

Clarke just chuckled and got onto her horse, leading the way back home while Echo vigilantly watched her back.

* * *

 

The people of Polis went insane when a bloodied Clarke road through the gates with a gigantic _pauna_ on her cart. Clarke grinned at them, happy to be home, but her focus soon shifted to the dais erected in the distance at the foot of the hill the white house stood on.

Lexa was seated there in the shade of a canopy, probably having been forced to sit there the entire day while the hunters arrived back in Polis. _Maybe not though_ , Clarke thought when she noticed the handheld radio clipped to the Heda’s waist. Lexa would’ve had her guards call for her when they spotted the warriors returning from the forest.

The closer she got to Lexa, the straighter Clarke’s back seemed to become. The loud cheering was drowned out when she finally stopped her horse in front of the seated Heda. Lexa watched her with dark eyes that sent delicious shivers down Clarke’s spine. They stared at each other for way too long, before Lexa seemed to remember herself and nodded demurely at Clarke who flashed her a beaming smile in return.

Clarke didn’t hear Indra welcoming them home, announcing to the crowd all they had brought and instructing a few men to remove the kills. She didn’t notice the laughter as the men struggled to remove the _pauna_ from the cart until Echo eventually told them to just take the entire cart and untied her horse. Clarke’s eyes were trained solely on Lexa’s mouth and then the Heda pulled her plump bottom lip in between her teeth and squirmed a little in her seat.

Clarke groaned out loud, her thighs clenching violently against her saddle, causing Cocoa to snort and jerk beneath her. She felt like a pervert for involving the innocent horse in her lewd thoughts and quietly apologized to Cocoa before turning them away and racing toward her house, before she did something stupid like tackle Lexa on her throne.

_“Pauna! Pauna! Pauna! Pauna!”_ The cheers followed her all along the way.

* * *

 

Her mother slapped her again when she discovered that all of the blood on her body wasn’t Clarke’s and that the injuries she did have, were neatly cleaned and dressed already.

“This is bordering on child abuse.” Clarke mumbled.

“Well you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Abby rebutted.

“Sorry, Mom.”

“Me too.” Abby sighed.

“So what are we wearing to this party tonight?” Octavia burst into the room and thankfully broke the tension.

* * *

 

The fires had been burning since that morning already to prepare the food that would feed close to a thousand people. The party area was similar to the Heda’s birthday set up and this time Clarke found herself seated at the table with the other leaders.

It was a more pleasant experience than previous dinners Clarke had attended with them, as the remaining leaders – three have already gone home, Thraxus of the Iron Clan was still waiting for Cyrus to return – treated Clarke with respect now and joked around with her like she actually belonged there. Guwain was stiff but sociable, but Sonya was still being outright bitchy. At least the Desert Bitch wasn’t seated next to Lexa this time. The Heda, Indra and Luna had been talking for most of the evening.

The people were drunk off their asses, calling out congratulations and praises to Clarke whenever they passed by. But Clarke didn’t drink that night. It would be reckless to do so at this stage of the competition. The way she would catch Guwain looking at her at times, Clarke was fairly certain he would try and kill her next.

Instead she got up and excused herself, ready to go home. The first round of battles would take place in three days time and Clarke needed to get some training in before then.

Two Skaikru guards walked her home and once there, she told them to go back and enjoy the party. They looked like they wanted to object, but eventually nodded when Clarke glared at them. They smiled in thanks and set off excitedly. She was just opening her front door when Echo and Bellamy angrily rounded the corner.

“Do you want to get yourself killed?” Bellamy scolded.

“Er… No?” Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“Then why are you sneaking off alone?” He countered.

“The guards walked me here and I was just gonna lock myself in and then come out in the morning.” She shrugged.

“Did you check for assassins before you dismissed your useless guards?” A voice spoke from the shadows and Echo and Bellamy both stiffened even as Clarke’s legs buckled underneath her. “I see now why your people have such a difficult time protecting you, _Steltrona_.” Lexa stepped into sight and directed her attention onto the nervous couple.

“I will guard Clarke tonight. Go back to the feast.” The Heda ordered, drew her sword and went to check the inside of the house.

Clarke licked her lips staring longingly after Lexa then turned to her smirking friends.

“We will be sure to stay out late.” Echo grinned, then took Bellamy’s hand and walked off.

* * *

 

“Your second brand is Cyrus of the Iron Clan?” Lexa murmured, her fingers having slipped underneath Clarke’s shirt and was lightly trailing over the two bumps on Clarke’s left shoulder.

Both of their armour, jackets and shoes were off and they were laying on Clarke’s bed, legs entwined. Clarke was on her back and Lexa was lazily stretched out against her side, head propped on her elbow as she gazed down at Clarke. It was intimate and comfortable and Clarke’s lips were sore from kissing the Heda, and she wanted to do nothing other than that for the rest of her life.

“Yeah, he first wanted to steal what we had hunted, but when we caught them, he challenged me.” Clarke repressed the shudder at how close Cyrus had come to killing her that night. Had her sudden burst of energy not caught him completely off guard and allowed her the brief opportunity to strike a fatal wound, she would’ve definitely not made it out of that battle.

Lexa nodded distractedly, while she trailed her fingers down Clarke’s arm, tickling over her hand and then gently rested a warm palm against Clarke’s stomach.

“You killed a _pauna.._.” Lexa’s expression was somewhere between awe and wanting to slap Clarke again.

“Thought it would be nice to commemorate our first date.” Clarke smirked and Lexa lightly chuckled.

“Yes, I believe it was then that I realized just how attracted I was to you.”

“Only then?” Clarke smirked haughtily and Lexa kissed her hard in return, making Clarke sigh in contentment.

The Heda pulled away though, her eyes scanning Clarke’s features in a way that made the blonde feel entirely naked. But then Lexa got a solemn look on her face that made Clarke’s brow furrow in concern.

“ _Kostia_ enjoyed looking at the stars.” Lexa softly stated out of nowhere and Clarke’s heart constricted and her stomach churned and she wondered whether she would forever be compared to Costia. Whether she even came close to her at all.

“I preferred swords and spears.” Lexa’s mouth tilted bashfully and Clarke laced her fingers with the slender hand resting on her stomach. “But I went with her each night that she wanted to go, because she asked me to, but also to protect her.”

_So whipped_ , Clarke thought while she listened to Lexa talking about her first love, feeling a mixture of curiosity and throbbing dread.

“She would watch the stars and I would read with my head in her lap, barely able to see in the poor light of the torches.” Lexa laughed softly. “But I felt at peace in those moments. _Happy_. And I only had to look at the sky as well when _Kostia_ saw a shooting star and made me wish upon it.”

Clarke’s smile faltered when she saw Lexa’s expression grow grave again.

“After she was taken from me, my chest would ache each time I looked up at the night sky…” Lexa trailed off and moved her hand up to cover Clarke’s heart, gently caressing her thumb over the thin fabric separating her from warm skin. “But I kept on looking up each night, until finally it didn’t hurt anymore.” She blinked, eyes glistening in the dim light of Clarke’s room. “I looked at the stars until I felt absolutely nothing.”

Clarke swallowed thickly and moved her hand to cover Lexa’s on her painfully clenching chest.

“I kept on looking after that… For some reason I could never understand.” Lexa gently shrugged one shoulder. “But then one night… I saw you falling from the sky.” She smiled so beautifully, Clarke thought her heart would rupture in response. “I made a wish on you before I realised that you weren’t a shooting star.”

They laughed softly together, Lexa lowering her head and affectionately bumped Clarke’s nose with her own.

“What did you wish for?” Clarke gruffly asked, pulling Lexa even closer to her.

Lexa stiffened slightly, and looked up into her eyes.

“I wished to feel happiness again.” She murmured.

“Well, as your official Shooting Star, you have to tell me how to make you happy.” Clarke told her with faux seriousness.

“You already do, Clarke.” Lexa earnestly replied and softly kissed her.

“Yeah?” Clarke grinned in between kisses that seemed to be growing in urgency.

“Yes.” Lexa husked, fluidly moving to get on top of her.

Clarke groaned at the pleasant weight resting flush against her. She opened her legs to welcome Lexa’s thigh, and keenly bucked her hips in search of more contact.

“When?” Clarke breathlessly asked while Lexa kissed up her jaw.

The Heda just hummed in question.

“When do I make you happy?” She clarified and Lexa stopped to look up at her in confusion and then her features softened when she saw Clarke’s expression.

Clarke needed to know what made Lexa happy, so she could do it over and over again.

“When you return home to Polis… To me.” Lexa answered and Clarke grinned.

“Okay, so I just need to take more trips and come back. What else?” Clarke laughed when Lexa rolled her eyes.

“When you laugh like that.” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s neck.

“Hmm. Laugh more. Got it. What else?”

Lexa stopped her kisses and stared down at Clarke.

“When you are proud of yourself.” She said seriously. “Confident and assertive.” Lexa nodded as though she was thinking hard of things to make sure she answered truthfully.

Clarke really appreciated that.

“Makes you horny too, doesn’t it?” Clarke impishly grinned.

She had thought that Lexa would scoff or playfully hit her. But instead the Commander rolled her hips and softly moaned her agreement.

“ _Oh god_ …” Clarke groaned, fisting her hand into Lexa’s hair to keep her mouth pressed into Clarke’s neck where it was doing the most wonderful things. She could feel Lexa’s chest brushing against hers, the muscles rippling on the Commander’s back as Lexa moved against her. Clarke was so wet already she was sure she would come at any second if Lexa were to apply just a little more pressure…

They both froze at the handle of her door going down and then there was a loud knocking on the door.

“Clarke?” Her mother’s voice filtered into the quiet room.

Clarke swore under her breath and Lexa let out a long suffering sigh, moving off of her and adjusting her clothes and hair. The banging continued. And Clarke got angry, because obviously she was in there, who else would’ve locked the bloody door? Only she and her mother slept in her room. Clarke had just forgotten about that fact because Lexa had kissed her the instant she entered the house and everything had been a blissful blur ever since.

Clarke didn’t even remember locking the door in the first place. Had Lexa done it, maybe? Did Lexa have plans similar to those Clarke had repeatedly thought about late at night, in her bed and in the dark? Did her mother just fucking twat-block her?

“Just a second!” Clarke called towards the door and looked to Lexa who was quietly putting on her boots. Clarke didn’t bother with her own, just readjusted herself and waited for Lexa to be fully dressed again. Her Commander face had been pulled up the instant she had heard Abby’s voice.

Clarke took a deep fortifying breath and went to open the door. Her mother came flying in and cupped her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Abby asked. And yes, Clarke realized that was her fault, she should’ve told her mom, but then her mom would’ve gone home with her and missed out on the celebrations. Abby was even more protective after Cyrus never returned from the Hunt. They’d gone from twelve contenders to eight in just over a week.

But Clarke had told the guards, and Bellamy and Echo knew. She was sure that they would’ve said something about her whereabouts and that she was safe. Maybe not that she was with Lexa, but safe at least. But if they hadn’t, it would explain why Abby was there, intent on guarding Clarke if there was no one else around to do it.

And then Clarke noticed that the two most important women in her life were staring each other down.

“Did I interrupt something?” Abby icily asked, eyes still on Lexa, who didn’t answer. Clarke took that as her cue.

Her mother, her problem.

“You did actually, Mom.” Clarke said confidently, her voice only slightly shaking before she walked over and placed her hand in Lexa’s. “I’ve missed Lexa these last few days and I was just busy telling her how much.”

Clarke smiled to herself when she felt Lexa gently squeeze her hand and lace their fingers together. Abby’s eyes narrowed.

“And I’m guessing that if I said anything about that, I’ll get my tongue cut out?” She bitterly spat.

Clarke was about to scold her mother, even when she understood why Abby was pissed off at Lexa, when the Heda decided to speak.

“If you wish to spare yourself witnessing our relationship, I could always remove your eyes.” Lexa deadpanned and Clarke groaned out loud. “If you want I _could_ cut out your tongue to spare my ears your discontent.”

“ _Leksa.._.” Clarke warned, shooting the Commander a scolding look. This wasn’t helping at all.

Lexa sighed.

“This is not a formal dinner between the Heda and the Skaikru Council, Abigail. This is Clarke’s home and you are her mother. And I am _Leksa_ , telling you that I care about your daughter very much.”

Clarke couldn’t help but goofily smile at hearing that said out loud with so much sincerity.

“That I am aware that I had broken Clarke’s trust before and that we are privately dealing with the past that is shared between us. I am not going to pretend that your word would stop me from having her when she wants me.”

Clarke’s stomach clenched and she realized how unfortunately aroused she still was, and turned bright red.

“But I know that it would be easier for Clarke that you not oppose us quite so fiercely. At least not now. All I’m asking is that you continue to support your daughter for the duration of this tournament and that my presence in her life not cause unrest between you. She needs to stay focused on the battles ahead and then once the tournament is over, you and I may discuss your displeasure at our relationship. For now, Clarke’s safety comes first.”

That seemed to placate her mother enough to stiffly nod her agreement. A truce had been agreed upon. _Thank god_.

A tug on her hand had Clarke looking up into green eyes and wide blown pupils.

“I will send word for when it is safe to see you again.” Lexa murmured and bent down to kiss Clarke softly on the lips. “Sleep well, _Steltrona_.”

And then Lexa was gone and Clarke was left with all of the awkward.

* * *

 

They held a barbecue after Clarke, Bell and Echo returned from the Pits the next day where the crowds were even bigger in hopes of seeing the _Little Pauna_ \- who had hunted a very big _pauna_ \- in action.

It was just Clarke’s friends and family there in her front yard relaxing and laughing.

Clarke enjoyed the company and being with them, but she couldn’t help but think that Lexa needed to be there too. She wondered whether the Heda would ever allow herself to just enjoy the company of her people like that. Clarke’s friends teased her mercilessly when she was caught daydreaming or staring up at Lexa’s house, but soon moved on as it started to make Clarke sad instead of just adorably annoyed.

She stood with a glass of freshly squeezed juice, talking to Bell while he flipped over a few steaks and Raven who was enjoying some of Jonas’s finest.

“Can you believe it? We’re having an actual freaking _barbecue_!” Raven exclaimed grinning brightly. “In front of an actual freaking house!” She continued. “On an actual freaking –“ She stopped and frowned at the patches of dirt and dead grass that made up Clarke’s ‘lawn’.

They both burst out laughing but then Echo came bounding toward them, wrapped Clarke in her arms and swiftly spun her around. Clarke went to return the embrace with a happy grin, but could literally feel the impact of the arrow piercing Echo’s back as her friend’s body jolted against her making Clarke’s entire world still. Instinctually, she caught Echo’s collapsing frame, glass of juice falling to the ground.

All around her people were shouting, but it all sounded muffled and far away. Clarke lifted her gaze in automation to follow the arrow’s trajectory to a man see didn’t recognize discarding the second shot he had lined up and taking off down the street.

“Over there!” Was all she needed to point out before almost the entire party was running in that direction, having thankfully spotted the assassin too before he disappeared out of sight. “O,” Clarke called to Octavia who looked pissed at having to stop but did so nonetheless, “make sure to keep him alive and take him to Lexa, she’ll get information out of him.” Octavia nodded and bolted after the Hunting Party, already being joined by a few neighbours who had seen what had happened too.

“ _Ai gada yu,_ _Ekko_.” Clarke gruffly whispered, gently cradling her friend in her arms as her mother returned with her medical bag. “I’ve got you…”

Echo had taken the arrow that had clearly been meant for Clarke.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the dropship landed during the day. But who falls from the sky during daytime? There’s nothing romantic about that.  
> Also, I’ve had some fun writing the lighthearted scenes this last chapter and a half, Clarke needed a little break and she and Lexa grew even closer. So sorry for the swift change, but shits about to get real.  
> Furthermore, go and watch ‘Gorillas in the Mist’ and cry your heart out. Hunting for sport is not cool.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke stood frozen at the foot of Echo’s bed, blankly staring while her mother diligently worked on saving her friend’s life. Abby had thought to bring a portable saturation monitor and IV set along and Clarke really wanted to express her gratitude at the foresight, but all she could do was stand there and think that they didn’t have an x-ray machine and they didn’t know what internal damage had been done. All Clarke knew for sure was that the arrow had entered Echo’s back about an inch away from her heart, that Echo had saved her life and that Echo might die.

Clarke started out of her blind daze when Bellamy’s shoulder brushed against hers and turned to stare at him where he was worriedly watching Echo too.

“One of your neighbours caught the guy.” Bellamy softly growled, like he was afraid to talk too loud and distract Abby from her medical care. “He’s been taken up to the Commander, O stayed behind for the interrogation.”

Clarke looked back to Echo again. Echo who had saved her life. Echo who might die because of it.

Wordlessly Clarke moved to her own room and retrieved her sword and whetstone. She then went back to Echo’s room and sat down on the floor at the foot of Echo’s bed and started meticulously sharpening the blade. Bellamy didn’t comment on that and went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. Both making sure to keep well out of Abby’s way, without actually having to leave the space.

It was hours later, close to sunrise the following morning, and Clarke was still sitting there, mindlessly sharpening her blade. Her hands were calloused and cramped up, her fingers bleeding from numerous tiny cuts. Her mother had come and gone throughout the night; sometimes checking on Echo, other times trying to get Clarke to eat or sleep. Clarke had heard the gentle urgings, but wasn’t listening to any of it. She just continued to glide the whetstone across her blade, over and over again...

Bellamy had moved his chair closer to Echo’s bedside, but the Azgeda warrior had yet to wake up and it made Clarke only more tensed and anxious.

“Clarke...” She glanced up, surprised to find Octavia standing over her, looking tired and a little bit in shock. “The Commander has called a meeting of the clan leaders.”

Clarke’s joints creaked when she finally got up after hours of remaining still. She walked back to her room, mechanically attached her armour and sheathed her sword at her side. Octavia and Bellamy stood waiting for her in the living room where some of their friends were stirring, also too worried about Echo to really sleep properly.

When Bellamy followed after them out the door, Clarke stopped him with a firm hand to his chest.

“You stay here.” She emotionlessly commanded.

“Clarke –

\- Heda called a meeting for the clan leaders. You are not a clan leader, so _you_ stay _here_.”

“So that’s how it is now? After everything –

\- _Bell_.” Clarke hissed, fighting the emotion threatening to shatter the fragile layer of her calm she was working hard to maintain. “Please... I _need_ you to be here if – _when -_ _Ekko_ wakes up.” She emphasized, and watched as his defensive posture slumped with understanding.

Bellamy only gave a jerky nod and turned back to go to Echo’s room.

* * *

 

They were the last to arrive at the meeting and found the remaining seven clan leaders standing lined up in front of Lexa seated on her throne. Clarke’s eyes instantly went to Guwain, certain that he had been the one to orchestrate the assassination attempt. She wondered what would happen if she just swung her sword and sliced his fucking throat open.

“Now that the Skaikru have finally woken, will you tell us what is going on, Heda?” Victus of the Ice Nation teasingly smirked at Clarke.

“Yes, I make it a point to never rise before the sun.” Luna smiled and lazily yawned.

“An attempt has been made on _Klark kom Skaikru’s_ life.” Lexa couldn’t quite keep the snarl out of her voice. “Her personal guard has been injured in the process.” She bristled with a silent rage while piercing green eyes intently stared at Clarke. “What news of _Ekko_?”

“She is critical but stable, Heda.” Clarke gruffly answered, jaws clenching and hand clutching at the handle of her sword. “She has yet to regain consciousness.”

Victus and Luna seemed openly concerned about the news, but Clarke was glaring at Guwain, who was unaffectedly returning her stare.

“Bring in the prisoner.” Lexa instructed Grunt, who quickly disappeared out of the room.

When Clarke turned to look at the Heda again, Lexa’s quiet fury was directed solely at Sonya. Clarke’s rapidly beating heart seemed to somehow increase in velocity. She bristled and had to force herself to remain still when she realised what that must mean.

The prisoner was soon being half carried into the war room and thrown in front of Lexa in a battered and bloodied heap.

“Point to the one who had given you the order to kill theleader of the Sky People.” Lexa icily commanded.

The man shifted slowly onto his side to face the row of leaders, gritting his teeth in pain. He surveyed the eight of them, his eyes widening in fear when he met Clarke’s fiery glare. He then slowly dragged his eyes away from her and stopped on Sonya with terror and recognition instantly flashing in his eyes. Slowly he lifted his hand and pointed a couple of clearly broken fingers at the Desert Bitch.

“Just because this _branwoda_ says that I instructed him, does not make it true.” Sonya coolly negated. “He is obviously a liar, Heda. Who would you believe? Him or me?”

Before Lexa could form a response, Clarke’s sword was drawn and the other clan leaders took a few steps away from the seething woman glaring at Sonya.

“Calm yourself, Clarke.” Lexa stoically commanded, even as her eyes reflected a similar rage to Clarke’s.

The Heda then turned her attention to the man at her feet.

“What did you receive as payment?” Lexa asked, but looked to Sonya again while he answered.

“I was promised ten horses and water rich land, Heda.”

“A dying man would say anything.” Sonya scoffed.

“I have offered him no mercy for this information. One of my guards who is formerly of the Desert Clan had even recognised him. This man has no family that he might be trying to protect with lies. There is no reason for him to speak falsely, Sonya. He knows that he will be spending his last hours on the Cutting Pole for what he had attempted and what he had done. No matter what he speaks now.” Lexa sneered. “And you will join him soon after.”

“You still can’t prove that he is telling the truth, Heda!” Finally some panic seemed to enter her voice. “And the Skaikru guard isn’t even dead. If I did do this, my punishment should not be death.”

“ _I_ determine the punishment for any offenses committed in Polis.” Lexa snarled. “ _Not_ you.”

“I think that Heda is blinded by her feelings for the _Skaigada_.” Guwain nonchalantly offered. “The girl has influenced you, Heda, look how easily you turn against your people. Why would Sonya orchestrate an assassination attempt herself? She would have asked someone else to do it on her behalf to avoid identification like this.” Sonya eagerly nodded her agreement with that. “Anyone could have asked this man to say these things. Perhaps he is gaining something from his lies that we aren’t aware of.”

“I am _not_ lying, Heda.” The man heaved and coughed up some blood.

Clarke was still gripping her sword in her hand and it was taking every ounce of rapidly fading willpower she possessed, to not cut into Guwain and Sonya right then. They knew perfectly well how to play this fucking game. If Lexa called for Sonya’s death, Guwain would use it against her. And even though Clarke believed the bastard bleeding on the floor, even though everyone saw the fear and recognition in his eyes when he looked at Sonya, it would still be very easy for Guwain to create doubt amongst the people on what had taken place in that room. He had Abel as an ally and he would use this to get the Desert Clan too.

“The first battle is tomorrow.” Clarke didn’t even recognize her own voice, which came out harsh and chilling and gained everyone’s attention. “Let me face Sonya now as part of the tournament and whether this _nomonjoka_ is telling the truth or not, would not matter.” She glared at Sonya who instantly smirked.

Opponents would’ve been decided by a draw later that day, but who’s to say that Clarke wouldn’t have drawn Sonya? Either way, both of them would’ve been fighting. Might as well be each other right then.

“Agreed. I will wait for you outside, if Heda permits.” Sonya tilted her head in deference to Lexa who was still staring a hole into the side of Clarke’s face.

There was a long silence where that was all that the Heda did, while Clarke ignored her in favour of glaring at Sonya and trying to not attack without Lexa’s go ahead.

“Very well.” Lexa finally spoke. “Wrex, accompany Sonya outside and tell one of the guards to have the Desert Clan delegation summoned as witness to this battle.”

“ _Sha, Heda_.” Wrex answered in his thick baritone and followed Sonya out of the war room.

Once Sonya was out of sight, Clarke turned her glare onto the bleeding man on the floor.

“Have him tied to the Cutting Pole, Grunt.” The Heda ordered, before Clarke could kill the man herself, making her even more irate than she already was.

Lexa then looked to the other leaders still standing there, warily watching the bristling Sky Commander.

“Call on your delegations as well. I want everyone to know that this duel was willingly agreed upon by both parties.”

“ _Sha, Heda_.” They answered and promptly left. Only Guwain lingered a bit longer and dared to cast the two of them a knowing smirk before he exited too.

Then it was only Indra, Octavia, Lexa and Clarke left in the room.

Lexa stepped in front of Clarke, passed the sharp blade still precariously presented in the air. She gently placed her index finger underneath Clarke’s chin and tilted the blonde’s gaze up from where Clarke had blindly been glaring at the bloody smears the assassin had left behind.

“Clarke...” Lexa rasped. “Look at me.”

Clarke focused in on those big green eyes swirling with worry.

“Have you slept at all?” Lexa’s brow creased even further.

“Have _you_?” Clarke sneered, certain that Lexa had spent the night torturing the would be assassin to get him to confess. Just like Clarke knew she would; just like she had counted on Lexa to do.

“I’m not about to fight in a duel with a seasoned warrior.” Lexa gently countered.

“You think I can’t beat her?!” Clarke’s rage was overflowing and she needed to direct it at something, or someone, before she spontaneously combusted.

Lexa just calmly studied her for a long moment. Clarke knew that she was being irrational. That the challenge had been irrational. She could’ve at least insisted that she fought Sonya during the battles the next day. When she wasn’t weighed down with worry over Echo not having woken up yet. When she had eaten and gotten some sleep. But her heart had started to heatedly jackhammer in her chest and the only thought Clarke insistently had was how much she wanted to ram her sword straight through that conniving Desert Bitch’s heart.

 _One inch_. Just an inch and Echo would’ve been dead. Echo might _still_ die.

“Focus your anger, Clarke.” Lexa coolly advised, seemingly having come to a decision on what approach she would take with Clarke. The challenge had been made and accepted and the Heda couldn’t interfere now.

Her hand then slipped behind Clarke’s neck and gently massaged there, causing Clarke’s eyes to flutter instantly shut.

“Relax your muscles...” Lexa murmured. “You are a great warrior because of your speed and agility. If you are tense you won’t be able to move as efficiently as you are capable of.”

Lexa’s hand then slipped away again and she took a step back.

“You _are_ better than her.” Lexa affirmed and the heat in Clarke’s chest flared even hotter. Her eyes snapped open as she stared back into those mesmerizing green pools. “ _Focus_ your anger,” Lexa repeated, “do not be distracted by it. Let the energy guide your movements. Allow it to make you faster and stronger. You will defeat her because she is a coward who sends others to do what she fears. And she fears you, _Steltrona_.” Lexa confidently announced. “She wanted to take you from me. But instead almost took _Ekko_ from you. _Jus drein jus daun, Klark_. Make her pay.”

“ _Sha, Heda_.” Clarke growled out, turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

 

The sun was just peeking out over the horizon when Clarke burst through Lexa’s large front doors. All of the remaining delegations were already gathered outside, along with a few Polis guards. Sonya was standing on the grass a few yards away, smugly smirking at Clarke.

“Heat the branding iron, Indra!” Clarke viciously snarled and started running at Sonya whose arrogant smirk instantly fell off her face.

Clarke didn’t slow as she neared her, but increased her speed and watched while Sonya tried to decide on whether to attack or defend. That indecision would cost her in the end. The woman finally decided on a defensive stance when Clarke was almost on top of her. And seeing the opening her maniacal behaviour had created, Clarke struck at Sonya’s sword hand with a fierce war cry, ignoring the splitting pain in her side when Sonya’s blade sliced open the side of her waist.

Sonya’s scream was amplified when Clarke instantly followed up with a vicious slash across her torso, then drew back and swiftly lunged forward and stabbed her sword into the gut of her now unarmed opponent. The force was so great that the blade went right through Sonya until it emerged bloodied at her back. Clarke watched the blood dripping from Sonya’s mouth, squirting from the three fingers that had been cut clean off and then she twisted the blade in Sonya’s gut. A malicious sneer spread across Clarke’s face when Sonya let out a bloodcurdling scream in agony.

They remained nose to nose. Clarke panting heavily with excess energy and from the wound profusely bleeding at her side. But she stood there, keeping her sword impaled through Sonya, until she felt the woman release her very last breath and lifelessly slump forward.

Clarke’s anger didn’t leave her then, and she callously shoved Sonya off of her blade with a hard kick of her boot. She then turned around to see the stunned and fearful gazes of her audience. Some looking at her in surprise at the brutality she had displayed. Indra was standing there too, holding a poker over a lit torch, but Clarke’s eyes quickly found and locked onto Lexa, standing stoic and upright, but her beautiful eyes were tainted by her continued concern, it seemed to have actually grown in intensity since they left the war room.

Clarke determinedly stalked toward her, not yet feeling the pain of the gash at her side like she would later on. She stripped off her armour and shirt, gaining a gasp from Octavia when she noticed Clarke’s open wound. But nobody moved as the still bristling Clarke fell to her knees before Lexa. Her hands clutched tightly onto the pommel of her sword with its tip dug into the dirt in front of her as if to tether Clarke to something tangible before she lost herself completely.

Indra then came over with the red hot branding iron; if anyone noticed that Clarke had a second mark on her, they didn’t mention it out loud.

“ _Em gonplei nou ste odon kom nau_.“ Lexa husked into the quiet of her large front yard.

Clarke barely felt the burn that time, as she leaned her forehead onto her pommel, lightly trembling while she desperately tried to calm her breathing. She felt exhausted, sleepy. Yet still Clarke’s heart wouldn’t stop its ferocious hammering in her chest and head.

“ _Em gonplei nou ste odon kom nau_.” The crowd softly returned.

Clarke couldn’t say the words for herself. She couldn’t speak, she could do nothing but sit there, listening to Lexa making arrangements to remove Sonya’s body and telling the others to go inside, that breakfast would be served soon. And then Lexa was calling for Nyko and everyone seemed hesitant to approach Clarke.

“Clarke.” Lexa said her name, and Clarke couldn’t _not_ look up at her. “ _Naikou_ will tend to your wound now.”

Clarke just nodded.

“I will go sit with _Ekko_ until you return.”

Clarke nodded again and then felt strong arms gently lifting her up.

“Please stay with her Octavia, I will send word when _Ekko_ awakens.” Lexa instructed and started down the hill.

* * *

 

“I’m surprised that the Commander didn’t stay here to hover all over you.” Octavia softly chuckled, though it was clear that the day was taking its toll on the girl.

But still Octavia remained vigilant as ever while they waited for Nyko to return to the guest room he had been treating Clarke in.

“She knew my wound wasn’t fatal and that I would’ve walked back home if she didn’t go to check on Echo for me.”

They spoke in hushed voices, mistrustful of whomever just might be listening in on the conversation. Guwain was well aware of the relationship between Clarke and Lexa. At this stage, everyone in Polis was at least aware of Clarke’s intentions, she’d given Lexa The Flower, after all. But Guwain knew now for sure that Lexa returned Clarke’s feelings and that Clarke was a possible weakness to exploit.

“You two know each other well…” Octavia said mostly to herself after all she had witnessed. “I thought the Commander was going to shit herself when you rushed at that bitch like that.”

“It was a tactic to confuse her and it worked.”

“ _Bullshit_.”

Clarke looked up into Octavia’s glaring eyes.

“The Commander tried to get you to focus, probably scared you were too tired to last in a fight. I was too actually, you looked like a fucking corpse, Clarke. But I think her little speech to boost your confidence just sent you over the edge.” Octavia explained. “You rushed blindly into that fight, without a care to your own safety. Every warrior out there saw it. And yeah, the fact that you’d be so fucking stupid _did_ throw that bitch off, but don’t pretend that it was a _battle tactic_. You got fucking _lucky_ , Griffin. You nearly gave us all a heart attack. Indra had to physically stop Lexa from running after you to keep you from getting yourself killed. I don’t think anyone saw though – okay Guwain of the River Clan was definitely looking – but the others were too busy gaping at you, killing a clan leader, in three fucking moves.” Octavia shook her head incredulously.

Clarke was grateful that Octavia understood the politics going on with the tournament and the position Lexa was in. They’d had long discussions about it and had grown closer in a way they hadn’t been before Mt Weather. In ways Clarke didn’t think possible after Ton DC. And, if she survived this tournament – god there were seven of them left and the battles hadn’t even started yet – Clarke had already made up her mind to nominate Octavia to replace her on the council.

“I don’t want to be Chancellor.” Clarke muttered out loud. The day catching up with her too, or maybe it was the tea that Nyko had made her drink. “I wish that Lexa wasn’t Heda, but if she didn’t sacrifice and bully and manipulate the way she’s constantly fucking forced to do, then these fucking egomaniacs would still be in the middle of the clan wars like they used to be before she was called to be Commander.”

“I get that, Clarke.” O answered. “I get it now.”

“Sometimes I just want to grab a tent and my sketchbook, kidnap her and just fucking leave everyone and everything behind us.” Clarke mumbled suddenly sleepily. “Echo should come too, though. And then obviously Bell will follow.” She yawned and laid down. “You will come after Bell and Lincoln would come after you… And then Raven…” Clarke trailed off. “… and Mom…Kane…”

“And just runaway again?”

But Clarke didn’t answer her, having finally passed out. The sleeping tonic she’d been given, kicking in and the adrenaline finally having dissipated from her body.

* * *

 

Clarke was out for just under two hours, but it helped with regaining some energy back. She needed to eat and Nyko had left food for her, but one look at Octavia Blake, standing tall and attentive while she watched over Clarke with tired and bloodshot eyes, said enough.

And in spite of O’s protesting, Clarke made her way back home where they could both get some rest and reassurance. Grunt had been stationed outside the room door, unknown to Clarke, and accompanied them back to her house. He told her that no word of Echo had been received while she was sleeping and that Lexa had yet to return as well.

Clarke decided that no news wasn’t bad news.

Wrex carefully hugged her when she reached him in front of her house and she invited both of Lexa’s personal guards inside. Her mother and Raven were setting up for breakfast and Clarke didn’t have to ask anything.

“She woke up like ten minutes ago.” Raven smiled and Clarke turned to her mother for confirmation, not daring to belief it just yet.

“She needs a lot of rest, but she will be fine.” Abby assured. “I will continue to monitor her.”

Clarke nodded gratefully and squeezed Octavia’s hand to thank her for everything. She’d verbalise it to all of them later, but was already walking to Echo’s room where she saw Bellamy standing in the hallway, staring through the open door.

Frowning and freaking out as to why he wasn’t inside, Clarke rushed to see if Echo was okay – even though she knew that if Echo wasn’t, Bellamy obviously wouldn’t have just been standing there doing nothing. She stopped next to him and he gently placed and arm around Clarke’s shoulders in welcome and comfort and to keep her in place.

They both watched Lexa, sitting on the floor next to Echo’s bed with her back to them. Clarke couldn’t see the Azgeda’s face, Lexa’s beautiful hair was blocking her view, but she could see that the Heda was gently holding Echo’s hand in her own, while they softly spoke to each other.

“ _Mochof, Ekko_ ,“ Lexa rasped, “ _em laik ai soncha; ai tombom_.”

_She is my light; my heart._

“ _Pro, Heda.”_ Echo’s voice was still weary and gruff from waking up. “ _Ba em don nou gon yu._ _Em laik ai lukot; ai strisis._ ”

_But it was not for you. She is my friend; my little sister._

Clarke’s eyes instantly shot full of tears, her chest constricting painfully. She watched Lexa’s head nod and then lower to kiss Echo’s hand that she now held in both of hers. With Lexa’s head ducked down, Echo now had a clear view of their audience.

“You finally killed that Desert Bitch, _Little Pauna_.” Echo lazily smirked and Clarke figured that it was probably the morphine drip keeping her so comfortable and chatty.

Lexa’s head shot up but she didn’t turn around, so Clarke took Bellamy’s hand and led him inside, very sure that Lexa had been the one who had kicked him out of the room in the first place. He sat at the foot of Echo’s bed and rested his hand on her knee and Clarke’s tears continued at the warm look they shared as she went and gingerly knelt next to Lexa, mindful of the wound at her side.

The fearless Commander wasn’t fast enough to wipe her cheeks and Clarke’s heart clenched when teary, bloodshot eyes finally flickered to her. She wrapped her arm around Lexa and reached out a hand to cover theirs entwined on the bed and turned to Echo watching her and Lexa with glassy yet still mischievously glittering eyes.

“That Desert Bitch should’ve known better than to mess with our family.” Clarke hoarsely replied.

* * *

 

Echo fell asleep not long after and Clarke walked Lexa out of the room and into her own, closing the door behind them. She stepped into the Heda’s open arms and just stayed there for awhile, taking in Lexa’s comforting scent and reassuring herself that Echo was going to be fine.

“You scared me...” Lexa confessed. “You were lucky today.”

“I know.” Clarke pressed her face into Lexa’s neck while the Heda gently stroked through her hair.

“You are a smart fighter, Clarke. Do not make decisions when you are angry again.”

“Easy to agree with that when I’m not angry.” Clarke scoffed and reluctantly stepped out of the warm embrace.

“Then trust me to handle things until you have calmed.”

“Guwain was setting up to push you into a corner, or are you telling me you weren’t considering letting that bitch live for the sake of this fucking coalition?”

Lexa’s eyes flashed angrily.

“She was dead the instant that assassin uttered her name.” Lexa snarled. “I would have ended her life myself for what she had done.”

Clarke deflated at the anger and hurt in Lexa’s eyes. It wasn’t like she had wanted Lexa to kill Sonya.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke mumbled. “I know it was stupid to charge her like that... I wasn’t thinking.”

Lexa seemed to gather herself as well and took Clarke’s hand, leading her to the bed. She sat down on the edge when Clarke obediently laid down.

“Have you eaten, yet?” Lexa asked.

Clarke thought about lying, but then just guiltily shook her head ‘no’. Lexa sighed.

“I’m sure that your mother has placed a plate aside for you.”

“Will you stay and eat with me?” Clarke asked, already feeling sleepy again.

“Your mother has provided me with a plate already.” Lexa murmured with an unreadable expression. “It was not poisoned, so I think we are making progress.” She smirked and Clarke chuckled, feeling lighter by the second. “I would stay... but I need to go and speak with the other clan leaders.”

Clarke’s face fell and she nodded. The others couldn’t be left alone with Guwain for too long.

“After the battles tomorrow, I will be leaving for the Desert Clan to facilitate the appointment of a new clan leader.” Lexa guiltily confessed. “I’m not sure how long it will take; I might only make it back in time for the second round of fighting.”

That was a week away. Clarke couldn’t say that she wasn’t disappointed. But the Heda was needed, so the Heda would go.

“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Clarke tried to smile, but she was sure she was failing miserably judging by the look on Lexa’s face.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Lexa whispered.

“And I don’t want you to leave. If I could, I would go with you.” Clarke’s second attempt at a smile went a little better. “But I understand, Lexa. The Desert Clan needs you there now.”

Lexa nodded, but her thoughts seemed miles away.

“Please be careful. You are injured and _Ekko_ is as well. It is the perfect time for your enemies to strike.”

“The Skaikru can protect me. Don’t underestimate my people.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa just nodded again. “Grunt will stay with you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “And what will the people say about us sharing personal guards now?”

“An attempt was made on your life. The _Heda kom Skaikru_ is an honoured guest in Polis and her protection is paramount to this alliance.” Lexa smirked.

“And we’re just gonna forget that four of the twelve contenders were already dead before the attempt on my life was made and you didn’t offer any guards to anyone when _they_ had fallen?”

“I will offer guards to the others as well. Extra protection to ensure the people actually see what they had travelled so far to come and watch.”

“Good. I was going to say that if you insist on only giving me a guard it would look like my people can’t protect me and that you’re favouring the Skaikru. But still. Take Grunt with you, you don’t know what might happen when you reach the Desert Clan. Give me Jacob, he’s a great warrior, smart and he’s familiar with my people.” Clarke negotiated. Jacob and Lincoln were actually good friends and he’s been at the house a few times already.

Lexa smiled warmly and proudly at her.

“You are learning, _Steltrona_.”

“I’ve had you to watch and learn from, haven’t I?” Clarke smirked.

“Is that the only reason you watch me?” Lexa purred and allowed Clarke to pull her down into a kiss but flew up again when Clarke winced in pain when she tried to press Lexa closer and inadvertently onto her injured side.

Lexa stared at Clarke’s waist for a long moment, a dark look passing over her features before she wiped it away and looked to Clarke’s face again.

“Abigail needs to come and give you stitches. I had asked _Naikou_ to only stop the bleeding and clean the wound. Your mother’s method will not leave an ugly scar.”

“Don’t you like scars?” Clarke smirked again but faltered at the look on Lexa’s face.

“I don’t like them on you.” Lexa softly admitted.

Clarke swallowed thickly. Between Lexa and her mother, she was constantly drowning in guilt over her actions.

“Can Guwain even unseat you as Heda? How does he plan on doing that? It’s not like the coalition votes on who will lead us.”

“He would need to kill me or declare war. I have strong allies in Luna, Indra and Victus. We are large clans and together we match the others in numbers. Guwain already has Abel who I’m aware of. He might be able to sway Thraxus too. They are fairly new to the coalition, perhaps if they remain longer, they will be able to increase their support enough to raise an army that could stand against me.”

“You should just kill them.” Clarke muttered.

“I have considered it.” Lexa smirked, even though they both knew it wouldn’t be as easy as that. There was always going to be an Abel and Guwain to take the place of the fallen ones. Even more of them if Lexa just went about killing everyone who looked to be questioning her.

“And you have the Sky People too.” Clarke added. “We have missiles that we can scare them with, they don’t need to know that we won’t use them.”

“Are you trying to impress me with your big weapons, _Little Pauna_?” Lexa grinned.

“Is it working, Commander?” Clarke bit her lip and pulled at Lexa’s armour again to get her to bend down.

The Heda kissed her softly, mindful of her wound, but still with enough meaning to make Clarke’s toes curl. But Lexa soon moved away again with a remorseful look in her big green eyes.

“I have to go now.” Lexa lamented.

Clarke nodded sadly.

“Rest and get well, _ai Hod_.” Lexa placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s temple, before getting up from the bed.

“Promise to come back to me safely.” Clarke instructed as Lexa headed for the door.

“I promise.” Lexa smirked, opening it up.

“I’ll miss your face!” Clarke called out.

“Just stay out of trouble, Clarke,” and a shy smile, was all that Clarke got, while her friends snickered behind Lexa’s back through the open doorway, but instantly stopped when the Heda turned around to exit.

“ _Sha, Heda_.” Clarke grinned after her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that the translations aren't always clear. Please ask if you're wondering about certain phrases, sometimes I forget to make the meaning clear within the text.
> 
> ai Hod – my Love  
> Em gonplei nou ste odon kom nau – Her fight is not yet over  
> Mochof – Thank you  
> Pro – You’re welcome  
> Nomonjoka - Motherfucker


	10. Chapter 10

 

Abby was murmuring softly about how impressed she was at the natural haemostatic agents in the treatment Nyko had used to stop Clarke’s bleeding, while she deftly closed up the six inch cut on her daughter’s waist.

Clarke just laid there, quietly watching as her mother refused to meet her gaze. But she could see the way Abby’s eyes glistened, the way certain words sounded choked and forced. Clarke knew that if she didn’t before, her mother surely understood the reality of the tournament now.

“Mom...”

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me that you’re going to be fine.” Abby hissed, not looking up from her meticulous suturing.

Clarke wasn’t about to say that actually. Frankly she wasn’t sure what she did want to say, only that she hated being the cause of that heartbreaking look in her mother’s eyes.

“I’m sorry...” She finally managed something.

“Is she worth it?” Abby asked, while she expertly tied the suture knot, cut off the needle and discarded it in a medical waste bag. “Is Lexa worth dying for?”

Clarke swallowed thickly.

“She is.” Clarke honestly answered. “But she’s not the only reason I entered this tournament. And I hadn’t been aware that it would be quite this... _lethal_ when I did.” She dryly chuckled. “But knowing what I know now, being a clan leader in this coalition would’ve probably resulted in the same sort of danger.”

Politics in the new world was a deadly game. Backstabbing and scheming galore. At least in the tournament Clarke knew what was coming. But with people like Abel, Guwain and Sonya around, she would’ve been a constant target even if the tournament had never taken place. No wonder everyone was so fucking paranoid all the time.

“Our people would rather have a leader who’s alive than dead.” Abby sarcastically retorted, taking off her gloves and sat down on the bed next to Clarke.

“It’s not only for the Skaikru and Lexa...” Clarke murmured.

Her mother’s brows knitted in question.

“This is for me too. I need to do my best, Mom. If it’s my time to die, then so be it.”

Clarke thought that she was lucky that she had been injured, because judging by the look on her mother’s face, she would’ve been slapped again.

“It’s your time, because you’re choosing for it be.” Abby angrily told her. “We can walk away from this. You’ve taught our people how to survive in this world. You can forfeit and we can go back to Mount Weather.” Abby’s anger had turned into desperation toward the end.

“I have killed so many people, Mom...”

Abby jumped up from the bed and glared down at her.

“If this is some sort of suicide mission as a form of redemption, Clarke Griffin, I swear to god, I will kill you myself.”

Clarke sadly smiled.

“Now when I take a life, it’s with my own hands.” She wryly chuckled again at the look of horror on Abby’s face. “I bleed and I hurt and I survive... I don’t explode things, let missiles bomb villages and pull down switches. I fight with honour, for myself, for my people and for my Heda. When I win in battle, it’s just a different kind of feeling...”

Abby just ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

“I can’t possibly begin to explain the dynamics involved in me participating in this thing.” Clarke continued to try and explain regardless of her statement. “I wish it could be a simple answer that you can hate me for, but everything that’s going on is just so exhausting. My participation in this tournament, win or lose, affects a lot of people and could have a lot of consequences.” Clarke sighed. “I have to constantly plan and anticipate and placate. The only times that everything feels calm, is when I’m fighting and it’s just me and my sword; and when I’m with Lexa. Where I feel, maybe stupidly so, that everything will be okay. Even while she’s screaming at me that it won’t be and that I’m being an idiot.” Clarke lightly laughed.

Abby sighed and lowered onto the bed again, taking Clarke’s hand in hers.

“Then talk to me about what’s going on.” She gently urged. “I promised you once that you wouldn’t have to ever carry any burden alone. Before, I had made that promise as part of the Council, and now I’m making it to you as your mother.”

Clarke smiled and squeezed the hand holding hers, and started telling her mother about Abel and Guwain and Sonya, hoping to make her understand enough so that Clarke didn’t have to worry that her mother would recruit Raven and start shooting and blowing up her opponents, or drug and abduct her back to Mt Weather.

* * *

 

The stadium was packed, the seven clan leaders were all seated on the dais and were spread out on each side of the Heda’s throne. Indra and Luna flanked Lexa, and Clarke and Victus flanked them. Clarke thought that they should just start their own four clan coalition and fuck the rest. But Lexa would never ostracise the people of the other clans just because their leaders were devious dickheads.

They were about to start when the advisor of the Desert Clan timidly approached Lexa, shoulders slumped, head ducked. The thin man’s disgrace was almost palpable.

“Heda, with your permission, I wish to speak with the Leader of the Sky People.” He humbly requested.

The man radiated humility in a manner that Clarke had never seen before and when Lexa turned to her, Clarke just nodded her consent, unable to say no to him.

“You may speak, Hector.” Lexa gave her permission and the man turned to Clarke, bowing down low and then proceeded to profusely apologise on behalf of his people for Sonya’s cowardly actions.

Had the Desert Bitch just flat out challenged Clarke, her people wouldn’t have been so shamed by her, Echo wouldn’t have been injured and Clarke wouldn’t have been as enraged as she was. They could’ve just settled it one on one. Sonya had been identified early on already as one of the warriors that Clarke could actually beat. That was probably why the bitch had tried to get someone else to kill her.

When he finally looked to be done, Clarke rose from her seat, making sure not to give away the injury that everyone on the dais probably knew about, but Clarke walked tall anyway, until she was standing in front of Hector.

“Heda has told me many great things about the Desert People.” Clarke told him with a genuine smile. “We of the Skaikru will not judge an entire clan based on the actions of one person. I can only hope that you will now be able to appoint a leader that will better represent the values of your people. One that you all can be proud of.” Clarke grinned when Hector instantly sighed in relief and even managed a small smile. “Heda will make sure that this happens. And after you have settled things at home, the Desert Clan will be welcome to visit the Skaikru at _Maun-de_.”

Clarke then reached out and grasped his forearm. He returned the gesture with both hands.

“ _Mochof, Heda kom Skaikru_.” Hector breathed. “Our people will be honoured to visit your home and to welcome you into ours. I wish you much luck for the rest of the tournament.”

Clarke only briefly risked a glance at Lexa when she returned to her seat, but the soft smile on the Heda’s face told her that she had just made Lexa’s job with the Desert Clan, that much easier.

* * *

 

The battles were announced without much fanfare, the warriors each walking up to the dais and bowing to the Heda and their respective leaders. It was only Garrus of the _Azgedakru_ that bowed to Lexa, then to Victus and then looked to Clarke.

“I am happy to see you well after your ordeal, _Heda kom Skaikru_.” He politely addressed with a ducked head and Clarke nodded in acknowledgement. “I trust that _Ekko_ is well?”

“You know _Ekko_?”

“We grew up in the same village. I’m not so sure that she knew that I existed though.” He answered with a charming smile that had Clarke and Luna grinning.

“Then you will know that it would take more than a mere arrow to bring her down.” Clarke smirked and he easily nodded his agreement. “She is well, thank you for asking, Garrus.”

“Please send her my regards.” He requested with a smile. “And I hope you will be ready for battle next week.”

“I will. And I hope you will be ready too, Garrus.” Clarke grinned back.

* * *

 

Clarke closely watched as all of the warriors fought. Noting their fighting style, trying to identify weaknesses like Echo had taught her. The absence of her mentor was sorely missed for various reasons that day.

Earlier that day, Clarke had tried to thank Echo for saving her life. Well thank her and scold her. But while Clarke was struggling to find the right words to express everything she’d felt and was still feeling, the Azgeda had just heavily sighed and said: ‘You killed theDesert Bitch. Your mother saved my life. That is enough, Clarke. There is no need for thanks.’

But there _was_ , and Clarke wished that she knew how to express her gratitude better. But Echo was Echo and if Clarke continued to push, it would’ve only made her friend – _sister_ – uncomfortable. So Clarke let it go. For now.

Garrus won his match, Clarke routing for him even when she had decided not to get to know any of the other contenders. So did Dane of the _Floudonakru_. Clarke liked them both and frowned because she would mostly like be facing one of them.

But then it was time for the last match of the day and Clarke got her first good look at Gregor ‘The Mountain’ of the River Clan. He stomped up to the dais, wearing only boots and pants. A large axe was his weapon of choice. Numerous scars littered his bare skin, but there was curiously no brands on his body.

Gregor stared at Lexa with a look that Clarke wasn’t sure whether it said he wanted to fuck her or kill her... It was disturbing and Clarke bristled, sneering at the man, who after Guwain hissed his name in admonishment, just grunted a response in his leader’s direction, took another long perverted look at Lexa and then stomped off to take his place a few yards from the dais. The battles didn’t take place in the centre of the field, instead it was slightly closer to where the leaders sat to provide an easier view.

The Valley Clan warrior wasn’t a small man, but next to Gregor, no one even noticed his large size.

The battle started instantly. And then Clarke watched with increasing horror as a grown man was profusely beaten with the back of an axe. Gregor didn’t even care at the few sword strikes that had cut through his skin, he just kept on pummelling the man. And once the Valley Clan warrior was down, laying prone and bleeding in the sand, The Mountain proceeded to bash his brains out until there was nothing left but a puddle of dark red mush.

Finally, Gregor lifted his massive arms into the air and roared in victory. A few people cheered, others who were polite, clapped. But everyone else just stared at the bloodied mess in shock and disgust.

Clarke had a high tolerance when it came to blood and gore, but this was something else entirely. She felt sick to her stomach. And then she realised that she might draw Gregor in her next match and she was so glad that she was sitting down because her heart began to frantically pound and her head grew dizzy.

Gregor walked to the front of the dais again, predatory eyes fixed on Lexa. Dane and Garrus joined him soon after. Indra stood and congratulated them, announcing to the spectators that there would be a week of rest until the second battles would take place.

Clarke chanced a quick glance at Lexa, whose eyes and expression were unreadable. Clarke envied her that, because she was sure that she looked as though she was about to pass out. Luckily, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Jacob had remained close by to escort her home.

* * *

 

Nobody spoke on the way back from the stadium, everyone was thinking the same thing: there was no way in hell that _anyone_ was beating Gregor in one-on-one combat. The man was simply too strong. It had only taken one blow and the Valley Clan warrior was done for.

Clarke reported this to Echo who was eagerly awaiting news. The Azgeda hadn’t heard of Gregor before, so Guwain might’ve kept him hidden away and fed him two headed deer and glowing butterflies to turn him into an invincible giant. It would explain the lack of brands, but then again, brands weren’t a requirement, Echo, for example, never chose to have them done.

Clarke and Echo then discussed Dane and Garrus. Echo actually did vaguely remember Garrus from her home village, smiling shyly when Clarke told her what he’d said. Bellamy didn’t look too happy about that, but he said nothing and rolled his eyes at Clarke when she teased him about him having to fight for his woman.

“Unlike you, Clarke, we don’t all have a need to be super-macho for our women.” He smirked and then Clarke didn’t find it so funny anymore when they were both laughing at her.

But soon Echo was tired again and Clarke tucked her in and left her with Bell. She took Jacob and their two Skaikru guards with her when she left the house, and then had to take Octavia too, when both O and Abby looked at her with scolding gazes.

“I was just going for a walk since I can’t train yet.” Clarke muttered to deaf ears. Her wound would get torn open if she were to train now and that only made her more on edge.

So yes, Clarke was walking for exercise, but she was also walking for a different reason and made her way to the foot of the hill at Lexa’s house, just in time to catch the Desert Clan delegation taking their leave.

Right in the front of the procession was Lexa on her stallion, her people had come as well to see their Heda off. Wrex and Grunt were behind her as Clarke thought they should always be. When Lexa passed her by, Clarke’s heart fluttered at the warm smile she received and the promise in those dark eyes. It was all the reassurance Clarke needed in that moment, to make it through the rest of the week.

She watched until the gates in the distance were closed and only a few stragglers still remained chatting in the street.

“Heda is a very beautiful woman.”

Clarke’s intestines contracted and she gritted her teeth when Guwain walked up toward her. He had two guards with him who stayed a discreet distance away and Clarke looked to her _four_ guards, suddenly feeling like a child, and motioned them back for what she was sure Guwain intended to be a private conversation.

“She is.” Clarke stiffly agreed and the two of them started walking after an unspoken agreement to do so.

“Many still see the Skaikru as outsiders.” Guwain told her as though this was news.

“I’m aware.” Clarke drawled.

“There will be an uprising should Heda choose a _houmon_ that is not even from this earth...”

Clarke stopped walking and turned to blankly stare at him.

“You do realise that you’re still alive because Heda does not want innocents to suffer for your impudence?”

“And that is Heda’s weakness.” Guwain creepily grinned. “That and a certain _Skaigada_.” He chuckled.

Clarke nodded as if to herself.

“Do you remember _Tondisi_?” Clarke stepped so close to Guwain that he had to wave his guards away as she invaded his personal space to sneer at him. “That missile that made it possible for you to become leader of your people?” She smirked when his brow furrowed and his eyes flashed with uncertainty. “I love Heda because she will do what is right for our people.” Clarke boldly declared, steeling her jaw. “And I love her so much that I will protect her from those who threaten her, however cowardly they might go about doing so.”

Anger flashed in Guwain’s eyes. “Are you threatening me, _Skaigada_?” He viciously sneered.

“I’m promising you that I will see you dead for all the trouble you have caused and intend to cause this coalition.”

“You’d have to get passed Gregor first.” He smirked. “That is one Mountain you will most definitely not conquer.”

“Whether I fall in the next battle or the one after, it doesn’t matter. The arrangements have been made for your death. Your friend Abel will fall too.”

“You can’t –

\- I’d hold my tongue if I were you, Guwain.” Clarke hissed dangerously low. “With just a press of a button I can have your entire army wiped out.”

“The other leaders will hear of this.”

“Of what?” Clarke innocently fluttered her lashes.

“You are dangerous. A threat to us all.”

“Good. Tell them that. See who they ally with then, once you’ve told them to fear me.” She chuckled darkly.

Clarke rested her hand on her pommel when Guwain’s fists clenched at his sides and he looked about ready to hit her. She could feel her guards readying behind her.

“And those who don’t believe you, will laugh at the leader of the River Clan, afraid of the little _Skaigada_. Making up things that she wouldn’t possibly be capable of doing, right?” Clarke laughed when he just remained silently raging. “Heda is the one keeping me from destroying you. I would suggest that you start treating her with the respect that she deserves and then _maybe_ , I won’t have you killed in your sleep, or slip you some of our Skaikru poisons that nobody would know the cause or the cure of.” Clarke grinned brightly. “Have a good evening _Heda kom Wadanakru_.”

And then she turned her back on him, making eye contact with Jacob who had his bow at the ready should Guwain attack her and walked back the way they came.

* * *

 

Her mother had done a subcutaneous suturing of her wound, which wouldn’t tear as easily and leave less of a scar, but Clarke still couldn’t risk training in fear of rupturing it and make her upcoming battle even more of a challenge. The week was instead spent convalescing with Echo and discussing strategy.

Clarke also sketched a lot. Mostly Lexa’s face. Which she did miss _very_ much.

She started doing a few light stretches on day three, but continued her evening walks around Polis, enjoying just talking with the people again. The wound was luckily situated on her left side, so Clarke started to train on a practice dummy with her sword. There was little else she could do and her mother seemed to regain some colour, because Clarke spent most of her time at home during that week.

Lexa returned a day before the first battle round, just in time to gather everyone at the Pits for the draw of the opponents that would face each other the following day. Echo decided to make the walk to the Pits with her, but Bellamy took the cart with them just in case she was too tired for the trip home. Between him and Clarke fussing over her like mother hens, Echo soon lost her patience and growled at the two to stop fussing or she would use her shock stick on them.

Still, it didn’t stop them from closely watching the warriors at the Pits who came by to greet Echo. They were a rough and friendly bunch and Clarke was terrified that they would forget themselves in their excitement and smack Echo on her back.

Thankfully no one did, and soon all eyes were on Indra and the Heda and the bag that contained the four coloured pieces of wood denoting each clan. Lexa stuck her hand in and drew the first Clan Colour: _Black_.

“Gregor of the River Clan.” Indra announced and a few souls were brave enough to ‘boo’ at the giant.

Clarke and her friends all held their breaths when Lexa’s hand went into the sack again: _Red_.

“Dane of the Boat Clan.”

Clarke almost fainted in relief.

“That means that the Sky Clan will be facing the Ice Nation in the second battle.”

* * *

 

Clarke joined the dinner at the Heda’s house that evening under the guise of welcoming Lexa back. She wasn’t sure whether threatening Guwain had worked, the man seemed less irritating than usual, but that could just mean he was up to something, so Clarke kept her guard up and her eyes and ears open.

Luna enquired of the Desert Clan, and Clarke intently listened to Lexa telling of her visit. They had elected a new leader that would join them at the final battle and from her demeanour Clarke could ascertain that things indeed did go well. It was only confirmed though when Lexa glanced toward Clarke and sent her a soft secret smile.

Octavia and Lincoln were posted outside of the door of her guest room that evening. She and Lexa hadn’t had a moment alone to talk or make arrangements for meeting up, but Clarke just knew that the Heda would come. Lexa didn’t disappoint, and as soon as the door closed behind her, Clarke was in the Commander’s arms and kissing her thoroughly.

She tried to move them to the bed, but Lexa just gently broke away from the kiss and held her for a moment.

“I want to thank you for what you said to Hector. You were quite the topic of discussion during the Desert Clan’s meeting of advisors.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke just shrugged an blushed.

“Hector will be a good leader. He places his people first. It was shown when he came to apologise to you on their behalf.”

Clarke nodded, not wanting to talk politics, she just needed Lexa to be much, _much_ closer.

“Garrus is a good man.” Lexa whispered, switching topics and Clarke sighed stepping away from her before she jumped Lexa while the Heda was still getting to her point.

“Way to ruin the mood, Lexa.” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“If it comes to it. He will offer you the opportunity to concede.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

“Did you rig the draw this afternoon?” She suspiciously asked.

Lexa kept her pokerface on straight.

“I am Heda. The warriors fight who I decide they will fight.”

“Cut the crap, Lexa.” Clarke scolded. “Did you rig the draw so that I would face Garrus?”

“No comment.” Lexa smoothly replied, meeting her eyes openly, though Clarke could see the beginnings of a smirk tugging at Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke sighed and shook her head.

“Did you ask Garrus to go easy on me?” Clarke was unable to hide the hurt in her voice. If there was one person she wanted to prove her worth to, it was the woman standing in front of her.

“No.” Lexa frankly stated. “I told him that if he managed to gain the upper hand, that he should consider offering you the opportunity to concede as I am sure you would offer him the same. That is all I asked of him.”

Garrus was on the ‘Probably Not’ list Clarke had compiled three weeks ago. He was a great fighter. A clean fighter. And in all honesty, Clarke would rather go out by his hand than getting her head bashed in by Gregor.

“You have already defeated three of the best warriors in all of the clans, Clarke. You have proven yourself. The people will understand.” Lexa softly murmured, stepping closer and making Clarke’s head turn to fuzz.

“ _Ekko_ is well?” Lexa asked, hands grasping at Clarke’s hips.

Clarke nodded, her own hands going to explore Lexa’s stomach. The Heda had such a wonderful set of abs.

“And your wound?” Lexa murmured, ducking her head down and kissing Clarke’s neck.

“All good.” Clarke breathed.

It was a little bit of a lie. She would probably hurt herself the next day if she got struck in the side, but she doubted Garrus was the type of man that would exploit such a weakness. Clarke knew for sure though that if Lexa wanted to get a little rough that night, her wound would survive it.

As if reading her mind, Lexa walked them to Clarke’s bed and lowered down on top of her when Clarke very willingly fell back onto the blankets. She kissed Clarke hungrily, her hands seemingly everywhere all at once, but nowhere where Clarke actually needed them to be. It was sweet torture and Clarke was aching and panting with desire.

“Lexa...” She moaned and started mindlessly pulling at Lexa’s clothes in an attempt to take them off.

“What do you want, Clarke?” Lexa rasped just below her ear.

Clarke shuddered and moved Lexa’s mouth to hers again, kissing her hard, almost angrily.

“Do you want my fingers inside of you?” Lexa husked, having pulled away to stare down into Clarke’s eyes.

In response, Clarke whimpered and wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and pulled her down. The Heda’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a sigh, before nipping at Clarke’s chin.

“Or do you want my mouth?” Lexa growled, letting her teeth graze over Clarke’s throat, “Or my tongue...”

Clarke moaned loudly at the images Lexa was creating in her mind.

“God, Lexa. All of the above, whatever you want.” Clarke panted and kissed her again.

She’d already managed to undo Lexa’s pants, and had the Heda’s shirt up to her shoulder blades.

“Then if you want me, Clarke, you just have to do one thing for me...” Lexa seductively murmured and lightly sucked on Clarke’s earlobe.

“Anything...” Clarke breathed, focusing her eyes on Lexa’s again, who had stilled on top of her.

Lexa smirked devilishly and Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“Concede tomorrow.” Lexa said and Clarke was taken so off guard that Lexa easily got up off of her.

“What?” Clarke asked still not believing what she was hearing, her mind still a bit clouded by all the kissing and Lexa on top of her.

Lexa finished pulling her shirt down and then bent over Clarke’s still prone form. She took the blonde’s hand and cupped it over her breast. Her _unbound_ breast, and Clarke shuddered and whined at the soft supple flesh being squished against her palm.

“You may have me, all of me, any way you want, Clarke. _After_ you concede tomorrow.” Lexa needlessly explained and moved away again.

Clarke growled at the loss and then grew angry.

“Sexual blackmail does not build a good foundation for a relationship, _Leksa_.” Clarke pouted, sitting up on the bed as she sadly watch Lexa adjust herself.

“Neither does being dead, Clarke.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke sighed.

“I’ll consider it, okay? But I’m still going to give it my best.”

Clarke knew that she was going to concede, there was no way she was going to beat Garrus. She considered negotiating with Lexa, but part of her liked that Lexa thought her badass enough to not concede and the other part knew the woman was stubborn enough to not give in just to ensure that Clarke would do what was needed the next day and not die.

“ _Mochof, Steltrona_.” Lexa smiled and bent down to kiss her, before turning toward the door.

“You’re leaving?” Clarke hated how pathetic that sounded but she really didn’t want Lexa to go.

Lexa stopped and her expression grew soft, her eyes adoring and she looked at once like a woman in love instead of the leader of thirteen clans.

“I have been gone a week and there is much I need to attend to.” Lexa apologetically explained. “I also need to meet with Indra about our clan and there’s some issue between Victus and Guwain that requires mediation.” She sighed as though there was always an issue between those two. “Later, I could set your guards up in the room next door and instruct mine to stand outside the door of my own room. I might be back late and then I will have to leave early...” Lexa looked uncertain. “If that would not be too much of an inconvenience for you?”

Clarke chuckled, feeling silly for how excited she was at just the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Lexa for a few hours.

“You go do what you need to do. I’ll be here waiting.” Clarke beamed and Lexa returned it with as much force, before she quickly gathered herself again.

“Then I will see you later, Clarke.” She murmured, gave Clarke a final kiss and then she was gone.

* * *

 

Clarke went to take a cold shower, and dressed in a white shift and climbed under the covers. Her heart was pounding in excitement even though Lexa had taken sex off of the table. But just the thought of being close to Lexa and holding her, was enough to keep Clarke’s heart excitedly hammering in her chest.

In spite of that though, she soon fell asleep...

Clarke woke with a jerk, but instantly relaxed when she felt a familiar arm hesitantly snake around her waist in the middle of the night.

“It’s me, _Steltrona_.” Lexa softly reassured and Clarke smiled sleepily as she turned around and buried her face into Lexa’s neck. Clarke inhaled deeply and groaned in delight when she was inundated with Lexa’s scent.

She could feel the heat radiating off of Lexa’s body, who was dressed in a shift as well. Clarke carelessly threw a leg over Lexa’s hips in an attempt to feel as much of her as possible and instantly relaxed when strong arms wrapped around her and held her closely.

“’Night, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled, already half asleep again, but still moved a daring hand to possessively cup Lexa’s breast through the shift and held it there...

Lexa’s chest vibrated beneath Clarke’s ear and hand when Lexa softly chuckled at the move. “Goodnight, Clarke.” She whispered and pressed a tender kiss to a blonde head.

Clarke just sighed in contentment, feeling perfectly safe and at peace in the eye of the storm.

* * *

 

Clarke and Echo slowly walked to the stadium the next day, the Blake siblings walking a few feet behind as their guards. The rest of the Skaikru would follow later in the cart, or the ambulance, Clarke fondly thought. Abby had seemed to make preparations for every possible injury Clarke could sustain and for anything that could happen to Echo for whatever reason.

But the Azgeda warrior was recovering nicely. All the Grounders seemed to have an excellent immune system.

“So what do you think of conceding?” Clarke asked Echo after having explained what Lexa had told her the night before.

“I think Heda is correct.” Echo said. “Garrus is a fine warrior, you’re chances are low to defeat him. It would be an honour to fall at his hand, but Heda most likely made the request to ensure that you would not face Gregor.”

Clarke nodded, she’d assumed as much too.

“Do you think Lexa would be able to beat Gregor?” Clarke worried at her lip. She doubted Lexa would marry him. God, she really hoped not. But if Lexa were to fall to the River Clan, the coalition would be royally fucked.

“Heda is a great warrior.” Echo answered. “I do not know of anyone that can defeat her in battle. But I haven’t seen The Mountain fight.”

Clarke nodded and they continued on at their leisurely pace. Gregor and Dane would fight first as their names had been drawn first. She would get Echo’s opinion afterward.

* * *

 

Clarke was seated next to Luna when they watched the Mountain massacre Dane. Without thinking she reached out a hand and rested it on the Boat Clan leader’s wrist when the large axe came down and separated Dane’s head from his body.

Luna released a shaky breath and gently patted Clarke’s hand.

“Much luck, _Little Pauna_.” She whispered when Clarke got up from her seat and made her way down the dais.

She watched Garrus approaching, looking pale and limping slightly. Her eyes narrowed when he winced as he bowed to Lexa and then to Victus. Clarke bowed to the Heda as well, smiling slightly when Lexa did the same. Clarke could still feel Lexa’s hardened nipple pressing against her palm and blushed at the memory. Lexa smirked as though she knew exactly what Clarke was thinking about. Clarke might’ve also been grinding a little bit against Lexa in her sleep... She wasn’t sure whether that had been a dream or not. Lexa had kissed her goodbye way too early and once she left, Clarke had fallen asleep again with Lexa’s pillow held tightly against her chest.

The two warriors turned around and made their way to the battle ring.

“You’re injured.” Clarke muttered. “What happened?”

“I was stabbed in the back.” Garrus angrily snarled. “Just now, in the stands.”

“Did you see who it was?”

He just shook his head. “I believe that someone really wants you to win today.” He chuckled dryly.

 _Guwain_.

“Who did you anger so much that they would want you to face the Mountain?” Garrus smirked. “And this after your woman had come to make sure that you would live through this tournament.”

Clarke smirked at him referring to Lexa as her woman, but frowned soon after. Garrus wouldn’t dare say that about the Heda if he hadn’t made peace with the fact that he was dying.

“You should forfeit and have your wound treated.” Clarke stated.

Their wouldn’t be any postponing of the fight. The way Garrus was looking, he would be down for a while.

“I don’t want you facing the Mountain as much as you don’t want to face him.” Garrus answered. “We will fight, you will fall and concede. You will live like your woman needs you to.”

Clarke just shook her head.

“I’m not going to fight an injured man. You can barely walk properly. You will forfeit and get treatment.”

They came to stand in their positions.

“You would face the Mountain for her?” He asked, grabbing onto Clarke’s forearm to shake before they started.

Clarke nodded.

“I will attempt to at least slow him down a little. When I fall to him, she will make him pay for what he had done.” Clarke confidently stated and took a few steps back so that they could begin.

Had Garrus been up to par, Clarke would’ve gladly conceded in hopes that Garrus would be able to knock Gregor down a few pegs, but now it was up to her. She’d chanced a glance at Echo after Dane had fallen and the look on her friend’s face showed how impossible she thought it would be to beat him.

Yes, Clarke would go and face yet another Mountain, if only in the hopes to save Lexa from having to fall to him.

* * *

 

Their 'fight' turned out to be similar to a simple sparring session, but they made it look fanciful for the crowd. Garrus was straining and Clarke worked hard to make it look like his blows were stronger than they actually were. Soon though, it looked as though Garrus was barely able to hold onto his sword. And Clarke made a show of kicking him in the gut, even though she barely touched him, and when he fell to his knees - from exhaustion more than fine acting skills - she pressed her blade to his neck.

“Do you concede?” She almost pleaded with him.

“I want to die a warrior’s death.” Garrus panted, looking as though he would pass out at any moment.

“Please concede.” Clarke begged. “We can give you medical treatment. You’ll be fine.”

Murmurs of confusion were already buzzing around the stadium at what the two of them could possibly be talking about.

“This is not a wound that will heal. I am a warrior, _Klark_. Let me die as one.” Garrus was the one to plead now. “Let it be by the hand of an honourable warrior, instead of a coward who would stab a man in the back and run away.”

Clarke nodded in understanding. She had known what he would decide the instant she had refused to be the one to concede. So with a deep breath she removed her blade from his neck and handed the sword to Garrus and took a step back.

The people let out loud gasps of surprise and started talking amongst one another but Clarke and Garrus stood staring only at each other.

“You want to die, then you do it yourself.” She said. Out the corner of her eye, Clarke could see that Lexa has risen from her throne. God, she was going to get slapped again, she just knew it. Maybe even strangled.

Garrus lifted the sword and the people’s confusion grew louder as they wondered why Clarke was just standing there. He then turned the blade onto himself, seeking out a soft spot in between his armour plates and pressed the sharp tip against his diaphragm.

“ _Clarke of the Sky People has defeated me!”_ He shouted loudly, probably using the last bit of is energy. “ _My fight is over!”_ And then he shoved the blade firmly into his chest.

Clarke ran forward and fell onto her knees, catching him before his body could fall to the ground. She didn’t hide the tears in her eyes and the crowd remained stunned and quiet. She looked up to Victus who was walking closer with the Azgedakru delegation. From the look in his eyes and the nod of respect she received, Clarke knew that Victus knew exactly what had happened that day.

Clarke remained sitting on her knees as a thousand Grounders watched her crying for a man she didn’t even know. She was lost in thoughts at how unfair everything was: that Guwain would get away with killing a man like Garrus, only so that Clarke would be killed by Gregor. It was _her_ fault that Garrus was dead. He would’ve beaten her if he hadn’t been stabbed. But she just had to go and threaten Guwain.

Clarke didn’t even flinch when she felt Echo’s hand gently resting on her head.

“Let’s go home, _Little Pauna_.”

Clarke obediently rose to her feet and then her eyes landed on Lexa, slumped back on her throne, looking as though she would throw up at any second.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Clarke stood outside of the war room, waiting for permission to enter. She’d gone home first and her mother hadn’t slapped her, but the look on Abby’s face was like a massive suckerpunch to the gut. She’d soon made the walk up to the Heda’s house, Lincoln and Octavia there too, but Clarke had been waiting for a while now and hadn’t stopped trembling since she’d made the decision to come and see Lexa.

Upon finally gaining entry, Clarke finds Lexa seated on her throne, Grunt and Wrex flanking her, but this time they painted a morbid looking picture, pale and slumped over, instead of the usual stoic intimidation they were notorious for.

Clarke swallowed uselessly at the knot in her throat when Lexa’s watery eyes met her own.

“I’m sorry...” Clarke whispered, but trailed off when Lexa shook her head.

“We will have one day without worries.” Lexa gruffly declared. “I will send someone to collect you tomorrow evening. Bring two witnesses and I will give you The Response.”

Clarke’s heart had skipped at what Lexa had just said, but she couldn’t outwardly express her excitement when Lexa looked so utterly miserable.

“You may leave now, Clarke.” Lexa blinked and the teardrops freely fell from beneath her long dark lashes.

Clarke moved forward to comfort her, but both Wrex and Grunt stepped protectively in front of their Heda, looking more like Lexa’s older brothers than guards in that instance.

“Heda will see you tomorrow.” Wrex asserted.

Clarke was still reluctant to leave.

“We will see to Heda this evening.” Grunt assured and Clarke just nodded sadly.

Maybe she and Lexa did need to take some time to come to terms with the fact that Clarke would most assuredly be dead in a week’s time.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue annoying mouth trumpeting of the Game of Thrones theme music to introduce: Gregor ‘The Mountain’ Clegane! But on steroids for the purposes of this fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter completely ran away with me... I blame hormones, maybe I'm PMSing, or it's pregnancy hormones from an immaculate conception... I will go to the doctor after I finish this story.

 

“What was that story you told me, about with those two _branwodas_ who killed themselves in the name of love?” Echo scowled at Clarke who was sitting on the bed beside her. Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy were in the room as well.

“Romeo and Juliet?” Clarke smirked.

“Yes.” Echo nodded sagely. “Fools the both of them. Heda wanted you to live.”

“The coalition needs Lexa or everyone would be stuck in the clan wars again.” Clarke sighed.

“So you’re just hoping that Gregor will get tired chopping you up into tiny pieces enough to give him a handicap against Lexa?” Octavia scoffed.

Clarke just shrugged. “Well, yes... The rules say that she can challenge him immediately after the Final Battle.”

Everyone sighed.

“You are a _branwoda_.” Bellamy angrily muttered and then they all burst out laughing, because what the fuck else could they do?

* * *

 

“So... Your stupidity has at least gotten you The Response.” Octavia smirked, later back in Clarke’s room, desperately trying to lighten the mood. “You excited?”

Clarke rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread from ear to ear.

“Did you shave?” O continued, waggling her brows.

Clarke’s smile instantly dropped. She hadn’t shaved since she was at Mt Weather. Razor blades weren’t very easy to come by. But then what Octavia was _actually_ implying hit Clarke and she blushed bright red even as her eyes widened.

“Oh my god, you guys haven’t done it yet!” Octavia squealed. “That’s so cute and so very lame.” She chuckled. “But you do realise that it’s definitely going to happen tonight, right? Like definitely _definitely_ no doubt about that. You _will_ be getting laid, Griffin.”

Clarke gulped. She’d been ready for months now to just throw herself at Lexa. Clarke had a theory that it was sexual frustration that had gotten her through her battles... Well all that pent-up energy plus a lot of luck. Now with the evening looming, Clarke was suddenly very nervous. It wasn’t that The Response meant sex as a required follow up. It was just that she and Lexa were running out of time and if not tonight, then it might _never_ happen and Clarke would die never knowing –

“Get out of your head, woman!” Octavia demanded, actually shaking Clarke’s shoulders which Clarke was very grateful for. “Raven has been making us razors back home, _Chancellor Griffin_.” She sarcastically smirked at the fact that the leader of their people didn’t know about this. “And because I pity you, I’ll give you the brand new one I just so happen to have in my bag.”

Clarke smiled again, relieved that she could scratch excess body hair off of the long list of things to worry about.

* * *

 

Indra showed up at her door that evening and Abby said nothing when Clarke took Octavia and Echo up to the Heda’s house. Her mother had been quiet ever since their return from the stadium. Raven stuck by Abby’s side though, and Clarke wanted to be jealous at how close they’d become, but she could be nothing but grateful for it given the circumstances.

Clarke had also sent a messenger to Mt Weather to ask Kane to come to Polis earlier. Clarke would need to make sure he was aware of everything that was going on in the coalition as he would most likely be the one to take over from her. But her mother would need him there too...

Lexa had said that they wouldn’t worry that night. Lexa had called Clarke to the house to give her The Response. In spite of the depression that had settled amongst the Skaikru since Clarke had ‘won’ her match – even the people of Polis looked at Clarke with sad and worried eyes – Clarke couldn’t help but be anxiously excited about it.

She had dressed in her ‘Chancellor’s Uniform’ as her friends referred to Lexa’s coat and the leather pants and blue tunic Clarke liked to wear to meetings. It was only so that her mother would think that there was really an urgent clan meeting going on up at the Heda’s house. Clarke highly doubted that Abby fell for it though.

Indra led the three of them to a part of the large house that Clarke had never been in before. They walked to the door at the end of the hallway where both Wrex and Grunt stood. Clarke knew from talking to them that the doors on either side of the room led to their respective quarters. Lexa kept them close to her, and Clarke suspected that it wasn’t as much for protection for the Heda, but more to do with the fact that they were Gustus’s sons and that Lexa wanted to make sure that they didn’t need for anything.

Clarke curiously walked into a large parlour which held a few paintings and a plush carpet rested across it. It was decorated stylishly with beautifully crafted dark wooden furnishings stacked against the walls to form a large cleared space. Candles were lit all around the room and various fist-sized stones were placed in a large circle in the centre.

Clarke was surprised to find Luna standing on the other side of the circle, grinning widely at her. Both she and Victus were staying on in Polis until the Final Battle. With just a week left it would be useless to travel to home their respective clans, only to then return the Capitol again.

Indra joined the Boat Clan leader and Clarke and her two friends remained on her side of the circle. It wouldn’t be the first time Clarke has witnessed The Response. Usually it was done in front of friends and family and whoever else was lucky enough to have heard about it would go to watch as well. Generally it would take place outside, but it wasn’t like Lexa could do this in front of everyone when the tournament was still ongoing.

Clarke lowered to sit on the carpet at her end of the circle, Echo and Octavia following suit behind her when Indra and Luna did the same. The leader of the Trigedakru then pulled a tribal drum into her lap and started a beat that was too soft and slow for Clarke’s frantically thumping heart to match.

Clarke’s attention remained solely on the door to the left, the door that Clarke knew must surely lead to Lexa’s bedroom. Her heart stopped when it finally opened and Lexa emerged. Clarke’s jaw hit the floor and she unabashedly stared at the sight before her. She allowed her eyes to feast on the dainty bare feet, a tan leather bracelet, cuffed on each ankle. Clarke followed the path of the smooth tan flesh – Lexa apparently also had access to razors – up to a pair of beautifully sculpted calves...

Clarke watched as they flexed while Lexa made her way to the centre of the circle, but Clarke’s eyes continued their perusal up to a toned pair of thighs that disappeared underneath the tiny leather skirt that rested low on Lexa’s hips.

Lexa’s legs went on for miles and miles...

Clarke gulped and her fists clenched when she saw the bare abdomen, perfectly defined, it looked even better than Clarke remembered. There was barely a trace left of the scars that the panther had inflicted on the Heda that night.

Lexa’s torso was long and elegant and her breasts looked full and inviting even as they were covered by a matching tan halterneck top. Clarke’s eyes rapidly flickered over a few battle scars and the intricate tribal arm tattoo, and wondered how god could’ve possibly created something so beautiful and then only give Clarke such a short time to enjoy her in.

Finally, Clarke looked up into Lexa’s face, gorgeously cupped in waves of dark hair cascading over a pair of strong shoulders. Lexa’s eyes were her most striking feature, Clarke thought, as they stared down at her in a mixture of fear, adoration and a little bit of anger. Lexa’s eyes were the reason that Clarke had fallen in love. The way they spoke volumes of a complex woman, instead of the stoic and ruthless Heda who Lexa liked to pretend she solely was.

Clarke started slightly out of her dazed stare when Indra began beating louder on the drum. Lexa smirked at the reaction and then, so very slowly, the Heda delicately lifted her arms into the air and started moving her glorious body in perfect rhythm to the languid beat.

“Sweet merciful Jesus...” Clarke breathed as she watched on, not even aware of the quiet snickering behind her that followed her exclamation.

Clarke just sat there, mouth agape, pupils blown wide and watched the way that Lexa moved. Toned muscles marvellously rippling with each eloquent roll of her hips. Hair flicking and back arching, making it seem as though Lexa was entirely boneless in her fluidity.

_Lexa was perfect. So beautifully perfect..._

Was all Clarke thought while her head moved as if in a trance along with the rhythm of the drum and the swaying of Lexa’s hips. She made the mistake then to look up into a pair of dark eyes, intensely staring at her. Showing Clarke that the dance was just for her. That The Response was just for Clarke. That Lexa accepted her intentions and wholeheartedly returned them.

And Clarke was gone.

The beat on the drum grew faster and Lexa’s body responded in kind. Clarke’s heart and breath increasing in sync with them. She watched mesmerized as a light sheen of sweat dusted over Lexa’s skin, making her almost glow in the candlelight. Still, the beat grew faster and faster, Lexa’s body sensually moving with it until it seemed to reach its climax and Lexa finally flung herself onto her knees directly in front of Clarke and the drumming abruptly _stopped_.

Chest heaving, lips parted, dark eyes seeming to eat Clarke up alive, Lexa presented herself and Clarke instantly flew at her.

Clarke kissed Lexa with a need she had never in her life experienced before. Lexa returned the frantic embrace and kiss with as much fervour. They probably wouldn’t have stopped if it wasn’t for Octavia and Luna’s loud laughter after Indra twice clearing her throat, didn’t separate them.

Clarke was only vaguely aware of the others as she pulled back only slightly to stare into that gorgeous face and blurted the first – and admittedly stupidest – thing that entered her mind.

“Marry me.”

* * *

 

Before Clarke knew what was happening, she was sitting by herself on the floor and Lexa had disappeared back into her room, loudly slamming the door behind her. Clarke blinked out of her daze and looked at the four remaining women staring at her in reprimand.

“Major fail on the romance, Griffin.” Octavia scoffed. “I’m surprised she didn’t slap you.”

“Well they are technically engaged now.” Luna smiled to soften the blow of Lexa’s rejection. “They would have gotten married eventually.”

“Yeah... But given that Clarke comes with an expiry date, they’re gonna have to get married just so that Lexa could be made a widow.” Octavia glared at Clarke.

And Clarke felt like shit. Because the proposal – demand – had been made in a desperate attempt to live an entire life with Lexa in the few days they had left together. A wonderful life that Clarke unfortunately knew she would be missing out on.

“Go speak with Heda.” Echo sternly instructed. “We will wait here.”

Clarke just nodded and got up and then halted at the closed door. She tentatively knocked and predictably received no answer.

“Just go in already.” Octavia rolled her eyes, and Clarke obeyed, wondering what she would say once she was inside.

* * *

 

Clarke timidly walked into Lexa’s bedroom for the first time, gently closing the door behind her. She noticed the beautiful woman seated on her bed, hands in her hair, face staring down at her knees. Clarke’s nerves briefly took a backseat when she took a look around her. She wasn’t surprised at how large the room was, and she really wasn’t surprised at its contents, but still Clarke walked in complete awe toward the floor to ceiling bookshelves which filled two cornered walls of space.

Clarke blindly ran her fingers over the binds of the thousands of volumes, feeling Lexa’s eyes following her movements from the bed. The Heda looked exhausted and glum, instead of the angry Clarke had expected. Anger would’ve been a lot easier for Clarke to digest.

“In those books, rest the knowledge that will have our people rise to their former glory...” Lexa murmured.

When Clarke glanced over her shoulder, Lexa seemed to be studying the books with as much wonder as Clarke had done. She smiled to herself and continued her exploration to peak out onto the large balcony that overlooked Polis, but soon continued on and let her fingers glide over the soft pelts covering Lexa’s large bed.

Clarke then bit her lip and slowly rounded Lexa and the intimidating obstacle, but stopped when she came to a telescope that stood on a tripod on the other side of the mini library. But what really caught Clarke’s attention, was the two Binding Bracelets tied around the base of the scope. Clarke swallowed thickly when she noticed the reddish brown stains that covered one of them, and with a painful jolt in her chest, Clarke realised what it meant.

“You were married...” Clarke whispered, swallowing uselessly at the knot in her throat.

Lexa and Costia had been married and then Costia died. Clarke had just selfishly asked Lexa to do the exact same thing all over again. No wonder Lexa ran from her. Clarke was a fucking idiot.

“I had told you that she was mine...” Lexa confusedly eyed Clarke, who just nodded and moved on with her exploration to buy herself some time so she could think of a way to properly apologise without making it seem as though she was lying when she had said that she wanted to marry Lexa. Clarke had unfortunately meant it with all of her heart.

She stopped at a large fireplace, looking up at the portrait of Anya she had painted, hung on the wall above it.

“Do you think that Anya would’ve approved of us being together?” Clarke wondered out loud.

Lexa softly chuckled and Clarke heard her getting up from the bed, but didn’t look back, choosing to stare at Anya’s impassive features. Lexa had most probably learned that same look from her _nomon_.

“I think that if she didn’t approve of you, you would be dead right now.”

Clarke laughed. In the brief time she knew the fierce warrior, she could easily agree with that statement. Her eyes then landed on the weapon that rested on the mantle below the painting. It looked like a spear but had a bladed tip on either side. The staff also had a metal coating with two hand grips engraved onto its body.

“A gift from her, when I was called to be Heda.” Lexa whispered from directly behind her and Clarke shuddered at the closeness and the heat radiating off of Lexa’s scantily clad body.

Lexa was always so warm...

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke murmured and finally mustered the courage to turn around and face Lexa.

There was still a writing desk in the corner, stacked with papers that Clarke had wanted to examine. Had wanted to ask if this was where Lexa had sat down to write her all of those notes. There was also the en suite bathroom that needed exploration, to find out what blades Lexa used or whether she was just somehow naturally hairless.

But Clarke got lost in the intensity of the bright green eyes piercing into her.

“I have spoken to Victus, and now have a better understanding of what had happened yesterday.” Lexa impassively started.

Clarke just nodded stiffly.

“He said that Garrus had still planned on asking you to concede even though he would not have made it to battle against Gregor...” It was a question more than a statement.

“I was hoping that Garrus would be able to weaken Gregor before you had to battle him.” Clarke braced herself for the slap that didn’t come.

“And you thought that you would take his place instead?” Lexa’s eyes were hard and hurt and so very sad.

“I will do what I can to protect you.” Clarke lifted her chin and confidently spoke. “Like you have done for me since the day we met. Even at the Mountain when you didn’t exchange me to the _Maunon_ as part of the deal to save your people. Like when you gave me a guard who turned into my best friend and sister, to continue to protect me and help me find my place here in Polis.”

“And after protecting you, you think that I would want you to do this? To get yourself killed for me?” Lexa incredulously asked.

“No. I know it’s not what you want. I respect your opinion, Lexa. I’ve followed plenty of your advice. But this is _my_ decision to make. _I_ entered this tournament. _I_ decide which battles are worth fighting and this one is worth it just for the odd chance that I can do _something_ so that you can go on living and keep all of the people of the Thirteenth Clans safe.”

“I would have been fine against the Mountain, Clarke. I just needed you out of this tournament. That was all I needed from you and you just had to do this...” Lexa ran a hand through her voluminous hair and Clarke almost got distracted by it.

“Well I’m happy to hear that you’re so confident that you can beat him. It makes my job a little bit easier then.” Clarke sarcastically retorted.

“Your job had been to concede!” Lexa shouted, looking like she desperately needed to punch something.

“I told you that I would consider it.” Clarke reminded. “I did, and then I decided not to. Why can’t you just let me do this, Lexa? I know I make stupid mistakes like all the time, but I’m _trying_ here! I’m trying to do what I feel is the right thing! And facing the Mountain feels like the only fucking thing I _can_ do at the moment, so for fucks’ sake just please try to see this from my point of view... This is about more than just beating Gregor. Guwain set this up perfectly so that he can try and kill you without consequences. Nobody in this tournament was _ever_ going to survive against him. It was always going to come down to you and him. So just _please_ let me do the only fucking thing I _can_ do to help out.” Clarke desperately pleaded.

Lexa stared at the ground, her fists clenched at her sides. Her chest heaving in frustration or helplessness. Both maybe? Clarke wasn’t sure, but she wanted to hug Lexa, but thought that maybe she would be pushed away if she tried to get closer.

“I have pictured you in this room.” Lexa whispered, looking up with big bright eyes. God, Lexa’s eyes were enormous and could so easily suck Clarke in. “I have pictured you outside on the terrace,  painting and sketching...” Lexa wryly smiled. “Your clothes next to mine in the cupboards...” She inhaled shakily. “I have pictured you in this bed... In my arms... Holding you night after night...”

Clarke’s eyes stung and her throat ached, because she fucking wanted that too. But life sucked. If she and Lexa wanted that life, they would need to declare war, or run away together. Lexa wouldn’t do either. And Clarke would never ask her too, or allow her to for that matter.

“Look,” Clarke began shakily, “I’m sorry for the way I asked you to join with me.” She murmured, meaning it especially more considering the bracelets that hung around that telescope. “It was selfish and I should’ve thought better of it. But I want you to know that it wasn’t just on a whim. I had honestly meant it.”

Lexa took a step back and Clarke bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from reaching out.

“It’s not that I wanted to join with you just so that I could say that you were mine, Lexa.” She desperately whispered. “I wanted to do it so that you would know that I was yours. That no matter what happened at the Final Battle, that you would know how I felt about you. That you would’ve heard me vow it in front of witnesses, that you would see my sacrifice as –

Lexa suddenly flew forward and kissed Clarke, cutting off the rest her sentence. Clarke eagerly wrapped her arms around a naked back. Her fingertips trailed over smooth skin and Clarke idly wondered why Lexa had no brands.

“Yes.” Lexa whispered once they breathlessly parted. “Indra will marry us.”

Clarke beamed back at her, refusing to waste time wondering what exactly she had said that had made Lexa agree.

* * *

 

It should’ve been weird that nobody found it weird that they were suddenly getting married. The people in the room all appeared happy at the decision. Wrex and Grunt were brought in because they needed at least four witnesses, two on each side, and since Indra was officiating, she didn’t count anymore as Lexa’s.

Octavia just smirked at Clarke, and Echo’s eyes were shining with sheer delight, only slightly tainted by the sorrow and concern the Azgeda couldn’t quite hide all together. And in that moment, everyone just chose to forget that the happiness wouldn’t last. They seemed adamant on pretending that Clarke and Lexa had their whole lives together just waiting for them.

Indra began the ceremony in Trigedasleng, wishing them both longevity, fertility and faithfulness in their union. Clarke was just staring at Lexa who was looking back at her as though Clarke was her entire world.

Clarke then wondered whether this was a huge mistake, because what of Lexa’s heart this time around? Would she still be Lexa after Clarke was gone? Would she still be the leader that Clarke had come to admire and respect? Would this change Lexa at all? Would Lexa keep something of Clarke’s in her room too? Would a blonde braid be added to Lexa’s collection that was undoubtedly somewhere in her bedroom?

Clarke needed to make sure that the Heda was taken care of once she was gone. Lexa would refuse help from anyone, but Kane would arrive soon and Clarke would make sure that the Skaikru would assist Lexa with building more cities and erecting more schools. If Lexa’s people were safe and happy then the Heda would survive losing yet another spouse.

_Right?_

Clarke started to panic, wanting to run away as she was doused in doubt. Was Lexa marrying her out of pity? Did Lexa feel that she had to do this because Clarke was stubbornly insisting on dying in a week? Had she guilt-tripped Lexa into agreeing to do this? Oh god, she was getting pity-married!

But then Lexa spoke, and Clarke could focus on nothing else; she could barely breathe.

 _“Ai, Aleksandria kom Trigedakru, laik yun_.“

Clarke smiled at hearing the sound of Lexa’s full name falling from her lovely lips. And her heart felt extra light at what Lexa was declaring.

“I, Clark of the Sky People, am yours…” Clarke whispered back in translation and as part of her vows.

“ _Ai kru, na ste yu kru_. _Yu kru, na ste ai kru.”_

“My people, will be your people.” Clarke smiled at that thought. “Your people, will be my people.”

“ _Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun_.” Lexa husked.

“My life is your life.” Clarke honestly replied.

“ _Osir keryone ste teina_.” Lexa’s voice grew gruff and her eyes glistened.

“Our souls are entwined.” Clarke swallowed thickly.

“ _Osir hodnes laik uf.._.” Lexa tremulously smiled.

“Our love is strength.” Clarke grinned back at how far they’d come from ‘love is weakness’.

“I love you.” Lexa whispered in English.

“ _Ai hod yu in seintaim_.”

They finally said the words out loud to each other without the buffer of Polis to protect them.

“ _Otaim_...” Lexa murmured.

“Always...” Clarke promised.      

* * *

 

The others weren’t very subtle as they hurried to leave the room. Then again, there was nothing subtle about the way that Lexa and Clarke had kissed each other after the ceremony had been completed.

Octavia said that she and Echo would stay in a guest room and send a messenger to Abby to say that the meeting was running late and that they would sleep over. Clarke just vaguely nodded while she continued to stare at Lexa with a mixture of love and longing.

After the congratulations were done and they were completely alone, Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led her into the bedroom. Clarke had been ready for a very long time and it was sort of sweet – fucking regrettable - that they weren’t having loud, sweaty, pre-marital sex for all these months. But somehow it felt like a lot of pressure all of a sudden to not suck at her first go at lesbian loving.

Clarke’s sexual experience with women was limited to a two hour long, dry-humping session with a girl named Megan, back on the Ark just before Clarke had been imprisoned and isolated. She’d gotten to second base and it had been wonderful at the time, but now she was married to the _Planripa_.

Lexa was quiet when they stopped at the foot of her bed and turned toward Clarke with soft, adoring eyes. Still, Clarke couldn’t help but feel that they weren’t quite done with arguing about the battle. But Lexa had asked for a night of no worries and Clarke wasn’t going to object to that. Clarke wanted it too. Clarke _needed_ this one night.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheeks in both of her hands and then kissed her so lovingly that Clarke’s chest began to ache. And _god_ , Clarke didn’t want to have this be depressing, but even as she melted under Lexa’s lips, she could just stand there, quietly trembling. And Lexa continued to place soft kissed all over her face and it just made the ache in Clarke’s chest that much worse.

“Would you like to just sleep, _Steltrona_?” Lexa whispered against her cheek and wrapped her arms around Clarke to pull her into a comforting hug.

Clarke went freely and rested her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder, willing herself to do something, or say something, but Clarke could just silently shake her head ‘no’. Lexa didn’t comment for a while, and just held her there, softly caressing Clarke’s hair and back.

“May I undress you, Clarke?” Lexa rasped and the words violently pulled at the base of Clarke’s stomach. She bit her lip and stepped out of Lexa’s arms, nodding her consent. Clarke was avoiding Lexa’s eyes, but she could see the soft smile on her new wife’s lips.

Lexa took her time undressing Clarke, ever so often a fingertip or a knuckle would graze across her skin and make Clarke’s breath hitch. Her body felt hypersensitive, overly heated, and the ache in Clarke’s heart was gradually being replaced by an ache between her legs. An ache that jolted into a white-hot heat when Lexa went down onto her knees and started taking Clarke’s boots off.

Clarke just dazedly stared down at her while Lexa went to work, before she caressed her hands up Clarke’s legs and undid her pants. Lexa then looked up at Clarke in question; green eyes dark with desire. Clarke managed to smile then, and nodded her consent again.

Jeez, it wasn’t like she was a fucking virgin. But still, this felt like Clarke’s first time ever. She wanted to be good for Lexa. Clarke wanted that so bad that she was afraid to do anything. Afraid that once she moved she’d do something possibly awful, or unwanted or unpleasing.

Lexa peeled her pants off of her, smirking when she ran curious fingers over the smooth skin of Clarke’s legs. Clarke was only dressed in her underwear and bindings when Lexa rose up to her feet again and then lazily stroked up Clarke’s sides, mindful of the scar at Clarke’s waist, before she stopped underneath the bindings and looked to Clarke again.

Another nod and Clarke lifted her arms and placed them around Lexa’s neck. She was instantly caught in that stunning green stare, almost completely drowned out by wide blown pupils. Clarke’s mind began to cloud over while Lexa lazily unwrapped her breasts. When Lexa was finished, she didn’t look at what she had uncovered though, instead she just smoothly pulled Clarke closer and kissed her again.

Clarke moaned when her stomach pressed against Lexa’s and their naked thighs brushed together. Even the feel of the soft leather against her breasts had Clarke shaking in arousal rather than nerves. Clarke forgot why she had been anxious at all. Lexa’s tongue in her mouth and Lexa’s hands caressing her back, made Clarke forget about everything and everyone, save for the gorgeous woman pressed against her, who was wordlessly promising her unmitigated pleasures.

Lexa gently broke the kiss and then lithely moved around her, till she was standing behind Clarke, whose eyes remained shut and her lips slightly parted. Clarke intently listened to the soft rustling of fabric as Lexa’s clothes fell onto the floor. She bit her lip, clenched her fists and remained still. Clarke’s eyes were still screwed tightly shut when she first felt the scorching heat of Lexa’s body closing in on her, before it was just warm, smooth skin, pressing flush against her back.

Clarke exhaled and every muscle in her body relaxed as she leaned into Lexa’s front, resting the back of her head onto Lexa’s shoulder. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind to caress over Clarke’s abdomen. Lexa hummed her satisfaction from deep in her throat and lightly trailed her fingers up and gently cupped both of Clarke’s breasts in her palms.

“Oh...” Clarke breathed and rolled her ass into Lexa’s groin, her arm moved up to grab Lexa behind her neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Clarke mindlessly continued to roll her hips while Lexa played her body like Clarke was a cello. Clarke’s hardened nipples the fret board, her stomach the strings. And Clarke softly moaned and whimpered while Lexa expertly drew note after note from her until Clarke couldn’t take it anymore... She grasped onto Lexa’s hand on her stomach and pushed it down lower, all the way into her underwear.

Lexa gasped into Clarke’s mouth and shuddered against her back. Clarke smirked proudly when the all powerful Heda whimpered at her first touch of Clarke’s slickened folds on her fingertips.

“You feel so good, Clarke...” Lexa moaned and kissed Clarke’s neck and down to her shoulder.

Lexa then smoothly turned Clarke around and pushed their fronts together.

“Oh _fuck_...” Clarke groaned when Lexa’s breasts pressed against hers and Lexa’s wet heat ground down onto her thigh. Lexa was so wet... So fucking wet, just for Clarke...

Clarke’s head was spinning. She was so aroused she could barely stand upright any longer and was grateful when Lexa finally moved them to the bed and gently lowered them down onto it.

* * *

 

Lexa was as resolute in her lovemaking as she was in every other task, Clarke discovered, while she fisted her hand into a mass brown curls where Lexa’s head was situated between Clarke’s thighs. Lexa proceeded to thoroughly ravish her until Clarke was crying out in pleasure as a skilful tongue and dextrous fingers brought Clarke over the edge and into a powerful climax.

Afterward, Clarke could just lay there, chest heaving, grinning dazedly to herself. She felt weightless and spent, but apparently the _Little Pauna_ could come out in the bedroom too, because soon she was turning onto her side to finally take the time and feast her eyes on the gorgeous body stretched out beside her.

“You don’t have any brands...” Clarke whispered, her hand trailing over Lexa’s long torso of its own accord as her eyes followed their trail in wonder.

“I was called to become Heda before my first kill.” Lexa murmured back, eyes dark and heavily lidded, hair wild and untamed, lips bruised an swollen...

Clarke knew that she would paint Lexa like this. In colour and in pencil... She would then burn the sketches afterward so that nobody else would ever see it.

“They anticipated that there would not be enough space on my stunning body for the brands that I would receive.” Lexa smirked and Clarke giggled, straddling Lexa and staring down into her gorgeous face.

Clarke wanted to tell Lexa that she loved her; more than anything else in the world. She wanted Lexa to know just how beautiful Clarke thought she was. How much respect she had for her. Clarke wanted to tell Lexa so many fucking things. But she didn’t want to ruin the night with apologies and sappiness. And fucking useless words that wouldn’t change a damn thing. Clarke didn’t want to think about what would happen tomorrow in the cool, clear, light of day, when reality came crashing back down on them.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered and Clarke instantly forgot what she had been thinking about.

She eagerly lowered down onto Lexa’s lanky body and took her time exploring every inch she could find. Clarke kissed and she licked and she nipped at the stunning, tanned flesh. Clarke touched and she scratched and she squeezed at the warm, smooth skin.

But mostly Clarke listened...

Lexa had always had this way of saying Clarke’s name... But that night, Clarke became intoxicated on the plethora of inflections that Lexa unabashedly made use of. Lexa moaned and she rasped and she breathed Clarke’s name into her neck and ear and mouth. With a creased brow and eyes tightly shut, Clarke’s name tumbled from her lips in a desperate plea for _more_... And with a gracefully arched spine and quivering body, Lexa gasped Clarke’s name like a beautiful benediction.

_Clarke... Clarke... Clarke... Clarke_

It made Clarke feel loved and needed and invincible. And even while Clarke was drowned in the welcoming repetition of her name, it was only _Leksa_ who she saw and felt and breathed and tasted. It was her _houmon_ who Clarke devotedly worshipped...

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m an old school cheeseball like that. So sue me for the mild Sex and the Sap. These are desperate times people and it results in desperate actions.  
> Also, I like to think of this Chapter title as: Let’s Marvin Gaye and Get it On.


	12. Chapter 12

 

They ate breakfast in bed, in silence.

Clarke thinks that maybe Lexa too was afraid to burst the bubble of denial they had securely encased themselves in. In spite of what her future held though, Clarke felt happy. And when Lexa walked Clarke to the parlour door, where their guards were waiting outside to escort them away from each other, Clarke told Lexa just as much.

The Heda had been off in her own mind for the majority of the morning, smiling sweetly whenever Clarke managed to catch her eyes, but then Lexa would soon drift off again thereafter. Now though, Lexa gazed down at Clarke as though nothing else in the world existed but the two of them.

“ _We are twice armed when we fight with faith,_ Clarke.” Lexa sagely declared, nodding to herself and then kissed Clarke till she was too lost to remember to ask if Lexa had meant anything more with that or whether it had just been sound advice.

* * *

 

‘Heda has disappeared’ was the local gossip around town. Nobody knew where Lexa was, nobody had seen her leave the gates of Polis, so obviously she still had to be somewhere inside the walls of the Capitol. Unless Lexa had instructed her gate guards not to say anything... Wrex and Grunt were also missing, which put Clarke at ease a little, but still, they were married now, even if it was new and would only be for the week and was maybe out of pity. Lexa would shit a brick if Clarke just upped and disappeared without a word.

Well Lexa, - and Abby – probably wished that Clarke would do just that, instead of facing Gregor. Regardless, Clarke trained and she had faith that she was doing the right thing. The mood at the Pits was sombre everyday she went there and Clarke’s sparring partners clearly lacked the want to strike at her.

_Dead Man Walking._

But Clarke resolutely went to train each day, she discussed with Kane her plans for the Skaikru within the coalition. She introduced him to the leaders who had shown an interest to trade with them and suggested Octavia as her replacement on the Council. Clarke also planned with Bellamy ways to make sure that Guwain and Abel would cease to be a threat to the coalition and to the Skaikru.

Clarke assiduously put all of her affairs in order and the day before the Final Battle, she and her Council, along with Echo and Octavia, went up to the house on the hill to attend the dinner that would be hosted to welcome back all of the returning clan leaders.

* * *

 

Lexa was there. Like Clarke knew she would be. It was the Heda’s duty after all. And Lexa wasn’t one to shirk responsibility. Clarke knew why Lexa had disappeared. She had probably needed time to gather herself, so that she could pull on her stoic mask and ensure it stayed in place while she hosted the dinner and for when she would be forced to watch Clarke battle the Mountain in front of an entire stadium filled with people who thought their Heda unassailable.

Clarke sent longing glances in the Heda’s direction, but continued to speak with Luna, Victus and Hector. She made sure to involve Kane as much as possible, in hopes that they would welcome him into the fold of those loyal to Lexa and stand strong together against anyone who threatened the coalition.

Clarke hated the pity in some eyes and the outright glee in others – Guwain and Abel of course –, but she ignored it all and she kept her head held high and her chest puffed out while she confidently mingled her way through the dining hall.

And when the party was winding down, Clarke told her mother that she would be staying the night and Abby’s eyes instantly watered.

“You look so much like your father...” Abby hoarsely whispered. “You’re as stubborn in your beliefs as he was.” She looked frustrated, heartbroken and proud all at once. “So brave too. And such an endearing idiot.” Abby choked out a sob, but she hugged her daughter goodbye without a word of protest.

Clarke might have gotten some of those better traits from her mother too.

* * *

 

Clarke went straight to Lexa’s room. Grunt had appeared behind her the second she left the dining hall and was a silent escort until they reached the door.

“Be strong, _Little Pauna_.” He softly grumbled.

Clarke just smiled and wrapped her arms around his large torso in a warm hug, before she slipped into the room.

Lexa appeared a few minutes later. When she saw Clarke on the bed she didn’t waste anytime in undressing. Clarke could only watch the stunning nude form that stalked toward her. They didn’t speak again, what was left to be said that Lexa hadn’t expressed in every kiss that was placed over Clarke’s skin and with every caress of her hands that seemed to want to memorise every part of her?

Clarke fell asleep that night, sated and at peace with her fate. Since she had crashed on the ground, Clarke had lived a thousand years, and to spend her last night in Lexa’s arms, somehow made everything worth it.

* * *

 

Clarke woke up alone the next day and was both relieved and disappointed that she didn’t have to face a verbal goodbye with Lexa. She hurried home to the depressing mood in her house, but ignored it in favour of a long bath. Clarke was dressed in only her boots, leather pants and bindings when there was a soft knock on the door of her bedroom and a throat anxiously cleared on the outside.

“You have a visitor, Clarke.” Her mother’s voice came through the door.

Abby sounded apprehensive and confused, so Clarke quickly pulled on her shirt, holstered her scabbard around her waist and then drew her sword before she walked out. Her mother didn’t seem scared when she led Clarke into the living room where her friends were all waiting on her to get ready so that they could go to the stadium together.

Frowning, Clarke noticed Indra first, a large leather satchel in her hand, before she spotted the cloaked figure in the room, the one who everyone was staring at. The figure then turned towards Clarke and the hood was lifted off a mass of beautiful brown curls.

“Heda...” Clarke smiled but then frowned soon after. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“The Heda is not here.” Lexa smirked and removed her cloak.

Echo seemed the only one not stunned by the Commander’s presence – or perhaps appearance - and moved forward to take the cloak from her. Lexa nodded her thanks and moved toward Clarke. She was dressed in a long, flowing, white dress, that was so ordinary looking on its own, but combined with Lexa’s body and face and it was just...

“Gorgeous...” Clarke murmured, unable to hide her appreciation of the look or the Heda’s presence. She had thought that it would be better not seeing Lexa before the battle, but she had been wrong. Clarke was grateful that Lexa had come to say goodbye.

When Lexa reached her, she gently grasped Clarke’s wrist and pulled her forward by her hand and then urged Clarke to lower down to sit on the floor. Ever willing to do whatever Lexa wanted whenever the Heda touched her, Clarke obediently sat down Indian style, and watched Lexa lowering next to her.

“It is the tradition of the Trigedakru, that a woman prepares her _houmon_ for battle.” Lexa whispered with a soft smile. “May I braid your hair, Clarke?”

Clarke just nodded, her eyes quickly darting to her friends and mother watching the personal exchange between her and Lexa. She should’ve suggested going to her bedroom.

“Uh... Should we leave and come back later?” Bellamy confusedly asked.

“You are Clarke’s family,” Lexa answered, still focused on her lithe fingers swiftly threading Clarke’s hair, “you will stay and be with her now.” It was said as a request, even when the words were a command. But Clarke knew that Lexa knew that they didn’t want to leave her. So Clarke gave them all a reassuring smile and they settled into their chairs and the walls and cabinets they were leaning against and tried to avert their eyes from the intimate scene playing out on the living room floor.

It was quiet while Lexa diligently worked, until Clarke’s hair was braided back from her face in a few thin braids that met up behind her head and then cascaded down with the rest of Clarke’s long, blonde hair. Indra then handed Lexa some war paint, blue like Grunt’s, Clarke noticed and her eyes fluttered closed when Lexa’s fingertips caressed the cool paint onto her face.

“I have made it the same as mine.” Lexa murmured and shifted back to appraise her handiwork.

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, dreamily staring at Lexa sitting in front of her and then her brows knitted together before she was completely scowling.

“ _Leksa_...” She cautiously started. “You won’t interfere with this match, right?”

Lexa seemed to ignore the question, slowly rising and wiping her hands on a cloth. Clarke got up as well, suspiciously eyeing the quiet Commander.

“Lexa, if you kill him to save me there will be war. It’s too far into this competition for there not to be. Guwain is just waiting for this opportunity. He and Abel will join their armies and I saw them speaking with Thraxus. I’m worried about the Nomad’s too, they looked pissed when they left and they seemed off last night. They’ll use this and they’ll come after you if you interfere...”

Lexa spun around, eyes stern, yet passionately blazing and unwavering.

“Then _let_ them come.” Lexa growled. And even without the armour and the braids and the weapons and the war paint, everyone could tell that this was the Heda of the Thirteen Clans in front of them. “I will fight them _all_ for you.” Lexa vowed. “My people are your people now, Clarke. Our people are strong and they will destroy those who threaten us.”

“ _Sha Heda_.” Chorused Echo and Indra, and Clarke watched the steel in their eyes and the determined set of their jaws. Yes, they would follow their Heda anywhere.

“And if I told you that I wanted peace?” Clarke asked, tentatively taking hold of the rigid Commander’s wrist. “That I didn’t want war, but I wanted you to finish building that school? That I wanted to move the Skaikru to Polis? That I would die for that to happen now rather than have more innocent people die because of me? Would you respect that?”

Lexa’s eyes glistened and had Clarke not forgotten that they stood in front of a room full of people, she would’ve been surprised that Lexa allowed them all to see her so vulnerable.

“ _Ai_...” Lexa looked conflicted between love for Clarke and duty to her people. That she was willing to go to war for Clarke, said so much. It made Clarke even more determined to do her best that day.

“Trust me, _Leksa_.” She whispered, pulling the suddenly frail looking woman closer to her. “I need you to trust in me. I want peace. I’ll fight hard because I want our people to be safe. And even harder still to keep you safe.” Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa on her forehead. She then gently caressed the soft hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck, coaxing her to look up again. “Let me protect you.” Clarke asked and gently wiped the tears off of Lexa’s cheeks. She smiled warmly when she got a jerky nod in response.

Lexa sniffed once, and straightened her back and reached a visibly shaking hand out to Indra, who started passing Lexa pieces of armour.

“This is yours...” Clarke frowned. She had stared at Lexa long enough to notice every singular piece.

“Yes.” Lexa rasped, sliding them into place. “They are stronger, but lighter than yours are and shouldn’t be too difficult to adjust to.”

Clarke was very aware that this wasn’t the first time that Lexa had dressed her in armour before she went to face a Mountain. That day felt like a lifetime ago. Clarke felt like an entirely different person. She felt like Lexa was an entirely different person than who Clarke had thought her to be at that time. But had Lexa changed at all though? Or was it just because Lexa had become more open toward Clarke after meeting again in Polis?

Clarke watched while Lexa buckled up the remaining straps and finally slipped on the shoulder guard which had a long blue cape hanging from it, instead of Lexa’s usual red.

“Blue for the Sky People?” Clarke smiled, somehow feeling more confident with Lexa’s armour on her.

“Blue for your eyes.” Lexa murmured, focused on making her final adjustments and not yet noticing Clarke’s bright cheeks and bashful smile.

Clarke’s gaze caught her mother’s then. Abby was staring at Lexa with a mixture of disbelief and warmth and understanding that made Clarke’s heart clench. It was probably in that moment that her mother finally realised that Lexa didn’t want Clarke in this tournament anymore than Abby did.

Clarke looked down again when a dark leather Binding Bracelet was attached to her wrist. It was only then that Clarke noticed that Lexa was wearing one too. Luckily, before Clarke could throw herself into Lexa’s arms and sob her heart out, the Heda took a step back and appreciatively raked her eyes over Clarke, who stood instantly taller at the perusal.

“I have to go now, Clarke.” Lexa softly lamented after soaking up every inch of her.

Clarke nodded jerkily, but kept her shoulders squared and her back straight. She would stay strong for Lexa. Even when her heart ached when Lexa reached for her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders again. But instead of going to the door, Lexa walked to where Clarke had left her sword on the floor and went to retrieve it.

“You are Clarke of the Sky People.” Lexa’s voice was steady as she sheathed the sword into the scabbard at Clarke’s side. “The _Little Pauna_ of Polis.” She smirked and looked up into Clarke’s eyes while she caringly took the blonde’s hands into hers. “Your hands can kill, but they can also heal...” She rubbed her thumbs in circles on Clarke’s palms. “And they... caress and they love...” Lexa’s smile turned lopsided and Clarke’s heart started to pound in her chest. “Your soul is brave...” She continued, reluctantly letting go of Clarke’s hands. “...and your heart is strong.”

Lexa licked her lips and cupped Clarke’s cheek with a trembling hand. “You have made our people proud, Clarke.”

“ _Sha Heda_.” Clarke heard her friends agreeing with the Grounders in the room and her chest swelled with pride but nearly exploded at Lexa’s next words.

“You have made your _houmon_ proud.” Lexa softly declared and placed a lingering kiss to the corner of Clarke’s mouth. “ _Ste yuj_ _, Steltrona_.“

_Be strong._

“ _Sha, Heda_.” Clarke whispered back, cupping her hand over Lexa’s still on her face. She held on until she was forced to let go, when Lexa reluctantly stepped away form her and turned to walk out of the door.

* * *

 

“ _Pauna, Pauna, Pauna, Pauna!”_

The chanting had started the second Clarke stepped down onto the field to make her way over to the dais where the leaders sat. Many eyed her with respect as Clarke held her head high and showed no fear. What was there to fear when her fate had already been decided?

Lexa sat on her Antler Throne, hair braided, war paint and armour on, and still it couldn’t mask the nauseous look on the Heda’s face. Lexa was barely able to look at Clarke when the blonde came to stand in front of her.

“ _Winnes set raun bakon kom givnes_.” Clarke boldly declared. “ _Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun, Heda_.“

 _Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. My life is your life, Heda_.

When Lexa’s chin quivered, Clarke bit hard on the inside of her cheek, spun around and walked away, before the people – and more specifically the clan leaders - could see their Heda crying.

Clarke returned to her family, her mother sitting to the side, softly sobbing in Kane’s arms. They’d said their goodbyes already. Her friends told her that she should focus on winning instead of saying goodbye, but Clarke just laughed and hugged them anyway.

“Remember to stay out of reach and let him swing and miss.” Echo hoarsely whispered and tightly hugged Clarke against her, in spite of still recuperating from her near fatal injury.

Clarke had to gently pry herself out of the strong grip and luckily Bellamy was there to embrace Echo or Clarke was sure that the Azgeda would’ve gone and battled the Mountain on Clarke’s behalf.

Clarke flashed them all a big grin that only seemed to make them sadder, before she walked to the fighting ring and waited for Gregor to return from his obligatory honouring of the Heda and the clan leaders.

* * *

 

When Gregor finally stood in front of Clarke – looking larger than ever - a vicious sneer was spread across his face.

“I’m going to take my time with you, Pretty Girl.” He eerily chuckled.

And that was the one thing Clarke had dreaded. That Gregor would make her friends and mother and Lexa watch while he chopped her body up into tiny little pieces. Guwain had probably put in a special request for that.

The Mountain’s axe actually seemed larger than it had before, but Clarke recognized it as the same one. Gregor hadn’t even bothered with cleaning Dane’s blood off of the blade.

Clarke grew queasy again when she remembered what had been left of the brave _Floudonakru_ warrior. Clarke didn’t want her mother to have to attempt to prepare a body that had been mutilated like that. She should’ve made better arrangements for her funeral, was Clarke’s last thought before the giant axe came rushing at her.

She instinctively ducked out of the way, her sword hand striking out at the back of Gregor’s arm in automation. She drew blood and the crowd cheered, but Gregor was coming at her again an instant later. Clarke spent the next few minutes jumping out of his way. He was faster than he appeared to be and Clarke’s instincts were so honed that on another vicious swing, instead of ducking, she mechanically – unfortunately - used her sword to block the powerful strike.

Clarke’s hands wrung as though they had been electrocuted, at the impact that broke her sword in two and sent the top piece flying through the air and the other falling to the ground, jolted out of Clarke’s hands by the massive blow. There was no time to pick it back up as Gregor chopped at her again and Clarke was forced to leap back.

She quickly drew a dagger from her pants and held it up, it suddenly felt so tiny. Gregor must’ve thought so too, because he laughed loudly at the sight while he continued to menacingly advance on her as Clarke backed up. Seemingly amused by a thought, Gregor chuckled and threw his axe down. He then grinned menacingly and motioned with both hands for Clarke to come at him.

The _Little Pauna_ bristled, her heart thundered in her chest. Clarke knew it would be a mistake, but he stood in between her and her broken sword and right next to the axe she would probably struggle swinging if she was able to get passed him and pick it up. She wished that she had Lexa’s skills with a dagger, so that she could just throw him in the eye with it… Clarke needed to find a way to weaken him enough so that Lexa would stand a chance. _That_ was her purpose here.

“Come here, Pretty Girl.” He smirked. “Don’t be afraid.” He sinisterly coaxed and since her only other option was running away, Clarke geared up ran at the Mountain.

She flew threw the air, aiming her dagger for his heart but he caught her mid-flight as though Clarke weighed nothing and his giant hand instantly wrapped around her throat. Gregor then punched her hard against the side of her face and Clarke thought that she might’ve blacked out for a second, but as soon as she realised that she was still conscious, Clarke started wildly kicking at his stomach, and managed to finally stab the dagger into his shoulder; desperate to wound him before he strangled her to death.

Gregor only growled in irritation and lifted her higher. Clarke was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen and she was sure he’d given her a concussion. Blood was freely flowing over her left eye from a cut at her brow caused by his knuckles, but Clarke mustered all of her remaining strength and then with a mighty uppercut, she punched Gregor underneath his chin. She manically laughed when he spat out the piece of his tongue that he had bitten off at the unexpected impact of Clarke’s fist.

She knew she had broken her wrist, maybe a finger too, but it was so fucking worth it.

Gregor roared again, blood and spittle flying out of his mouth and then he threw Clarke through the air. She landed awkwardly on her left wrist and ankle to overcompensate for the break in her right hand and from the blinding pain, Clarke thinks she might’ve sprained or broken both of those limbs too. She rolled though as she met the ground in an attempt to absorb some of the impact, and eventually came to a rest on her back. Completely exhausted and gasping for air. Her body felt broken, her left eye was almost swollen shut and sand was caked into the blood and sweat all over her face.

The punch Gregor had given her, still had her head spinning and her ears ringing and made her body feel heavy, almost numb. Had he somehow managed to break her spine?

Clarke was still desperately sucking in big lungfuls of air, when she felt a large shadow moving over her, to see Gregor – blood flowing down his chin and over his chest – having retrieved his axe. He had that creepy smile on his face as he loomed over Clarke and lifted the axe above his head as though he was preparing to chop a piece of wood.

Clarke closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. She prayed that Lexa would be able to beat him, that he would be stupid enough to pull out that dagger and become weakened by bloodloss before getting treatment. Clarke prayed that her mother would be fine. That she and Lexa would take care of each other and then crazily chuckled at the thought, before she sobered again. Lexa and Abby _would_ take care of each other, Clarke assured herself, eyes still closed as she let go of the heavy weight that had rested on her shoulders. The Skaikru would be fine. Her mother would be fine. Echo would be fine. Lexa would be fine. Clarke had done all that she possibly could.

 _Her fight was over_.

Clarke was startled out of her Zen-like state of acceptance by an earsplitting clank of metal on metal. She jerked her eyes open and half lifted off the ground in surprise. Ironically, she noticed Gregor’s confused face first and then followed his gaze to a spear tip, hooked underneath his axe at the base of the blade. Clarke painfully scrambled to sit upright when she noticed the intricate braids that decorated the back of Lexa’s head, while the Heda stood, commanding and rigid, as she stared down a giant.

“Don’t do this, Lexa.” Clarke croaked out, her throat sore from being choked, wondering if she was dead and whether this was just some afterlife shit happening in front of her. She attempted to get to her feet and thought that she had succeeded, but then realised that it was Nyko who had gently lifted her up in his arms.

Looking around, Clarke could see her mother and Echo were at her side and the clan leaders had also made their way over. Guwain was standing next to Gregor now and smirking at Lexa like he had just been named Heda in her place.

“Stop it, _Leksa._ I can keep going.” Clarke mindlessly tried to save the situation.

Everyone ignored her.

“Heda, this is unacceptable!” Guwain exclaimed, taking a step forward and promptly found the sharp tip of Lexa’s lance pointed at his throat.

“ _Bak op_.” Lexa snarled. “Everyone here knows how frequently I have tolerated your subtle threats, Guwain, question me now and I promise that I will smile down on your corpse before the sun sets over Polis this day.” She growled out her warning and the man was smart enough to step back.

Wrex and Grunt easily positioned themselves in between Lexa and the Mountain, while the Heda lifted her head to address the curious crowd.

“My people!” Lexa shouted and the loud murmurs that had spread across the stadium instantly quieted. “Clarke of the Sky People will _not_ be continuing this battle!”

There was a surprise buzzing from the crowd, but Clarke guessed that it had more to do with Lexa having stopped the match herself rather than them actually wanting to see her head bashed in with an axe.

“She has lasted longer in this tournament against warriors with more experience than she has years!”

Murmurs of agreement this time.

“She has only been training as a warrior for four seasons and yet she was victorious against the best that the Twelve Clans have to offer!”

More soft agreement and Clarke felt that Lexa was really exaggerating her feats.

“As Heda I see the potential of a great warrior and an even greater leader for our people!”

Lexa explained why she had stopped the match and watched a few other clan leaders nod in agreement.

“Your Heda has chosen her _houmon_!” Lexa loudly and confidently declared, much to Clarke’s surprise. “And I will _not_ have her die today!”

There was silence for a split second and then the crowd erupted into applause and wild cheers. Even the clan leaders, save for Abel and Guwain, offered congratulations. No one – not even most of the spectators - seemed the least bit surprised at the revelation.

Lexa quieted everyone again with a raised hand and turned to Guwain even as she addressed the crowd.

“Gregor of the River Clan will be awarded victory of this match and winner of this tournament! As such, I will now exercise my right to challenge him!”

Raucous cheers went up again and Clarke started to struggle in Nyko’s arms in protest, but her throbbing head spun and she felt like throwing up or passing out, or both.

“ _Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda_!”

“Do you accept, Guwain?” Lexa asked so only those on the field could hear. “Or do you wish to challenge my decision?” She sneered in a way that looked as though she really wanted him to.

Guwain just nodded amicably, then glared at Clarke as though he had _really_ wanted her dead. But he would still be getting what he wanted. Lexa would still be facing the Mountain.

“Good.” Lexa firmly stated. “I will take a few moments to see to Clarke. Your warrior may rest and treat his wounds during that time. We will begin shortly.”

Then Lexa handed her lance to Indra and walked over to Nyko and extended her arms, he tenderly transferred Clarke over to Lexa with a soft smile. Clarke looked up into big green eyes, not even hearing the crowd screaming their lungs out at the display. Lexa gingerly walked her back to the dais, cradling Clarke with the care one would take with a newborn baby and gently sat her down on the Heda’s Antler Throne.

“Your mother has gone to retrieve her medical bag.” Lexa whispered, accepting a wet cloth from Nyko who was busy setting up his own supplies. “She and _Naikou_ will make you all better.” Lexa murmured, while tenderly patting the blood and dirt off of Clarke’s face.

Clarke just stared at her in wonder, until her injured head finally caught up to the reality of the situation.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Lexa.” Clarke whispered.

“I should not have let you face yet another Mountain while I chose to protect my people.” Lexa firmly responded, but her eyes flashed with guilt as they rapidly took in Clarke’s injured face.

Clarke realised in that moment that she had truly forgiven Lexa for choosing to save her people that day. What she hadn’t realised was that Lexa might be struggling to forgive herself. Clarke’s chest warmed even as it ached for Lexa. But Clarke knew the Heda, so she didn’t focus on the past, and instead asked about the future.

“Won’t there be repercussions?” Clarke anxiously wondered.

“You have lost your match and I have challenged the winner of the tournament. What is there to question?”

Lexa had a point. It wasn’t like she’d interfered and declared Clarke the winner, or killed Gregor. She’d just stopped Clarke from dying… Whatever talk there would be after, wouldn’t be that difficult to handle. Lexa hadn’t said that they were married, only that she had chosen her _houmon_. But surely everyone could see the matching Binding Bracelets they wore? And given how everyone seemed to already know of their relationship, no one would bat an eye if Guwain and Abel were to start looking at technicalities. So it all came down to whether Lexa would equitably defeat the Mountain. If she pulled that off, then their secret marriage shouldn’t matter.

And yet still, Clarke didn’t want Lexa going out there.

“Please don’t do this.” Was all Clarke could say, realizing what it must’ve felt like for Lexa to sit by and watch her fight every time. Lexa was obviously way more skilled than Clarke was, but Gregor was a whole other animal. Clarke’s ears were still wringing from that one punch.

Abby returned then, looking torn between giving them a moment and seeing to Clarke. When Lexa noticed her, she immediately rose and Abby placed a firm hand on Lexa’s shoulder and then gently squeezed. The two women stared at each other for a moment and then Abigail Griffin smiled at the Commander and Lexa actually smiled back.

Clarke beamed at the two of them, not even caring about how much it hurt her face.

Lexa cleared her throat, schooled her features and nodded stiffly at Abby and then looked to Clarke again with a serious expression that wiped the happiness instantly off of the blonde’s features.

“I have to go.”

“I hate it every time you say that.” Clarke sighed.

“But have I not always returned to you, _Steltrona_?” Lexa smiled charmingly.

Clarke could only sniff, tears blurring her vision, even as her heart flipped at the truth of the statement. Lexa tenderly wiped her tears away while they streamed down Clarke’s cheeks and then bent down to lovingly kiss Clarke on her lips.

“Be strong, Lexa.” Clarke’s breath hitched and she clung to Lexa’s hand, but let go when the Heda gently pulled out of her weakened grip.

“Take care of her.” Lexa instructed no one in particular, but Abby, Nyko, Octavia, Echo and Bellamy all nodded nonetheless. Even Wrex, Grunt and Indra, who stood around the Antler Throne as though they were guarding a sacred treasure, nodded as well.

* * *

 

Clarke watched as Lexa lazily and skillfully twirled the lance that Anya had given her in her hand, while the Heda waited for the Mountain to make his way back to the battle ring. But then Clarke turned her head to the left side of the dais and looked toward Guwain and Abel seated at the end of the row.

“Guwain!” Clarke called toward the man and both he and Abel turned to her with matching sneers. “I hope you remember our conversation. I will be _sure_ to deliver on my promises now.”

Clarke grinned madly at the fear in their faces, and sat back on the throne to focus on Lexa again, ignoring the questioning looks from everyone who had noticed the exchange. Bellamy had various eyes on those two, so Clarke wasn’t worried about them pulling anything during Lexa’s battle. She actually hoped that they would do something stupid, so that they could be instantly shot down because of it.

The crowd was in way better spirits now than they were when Clarke had faced the Mountain and Clarke thought that their faith in their Heda was probably a good sign. But then again, their faith in their Heda was almost blind. They thought that Lexa could do anything.

“Why isn’t she wearing any armour!” Clarke suddenly cried out and moved to get up, but was restrained by a firm hand from Octavia on her shoulder.

Clarke had absently been admiring Lexa’s toned arms when she realised that the Heda was only dressed in a tight dark vest and leather pants.

“So that she can move easier.” Octavia supplied.

And yes, Clarke could’ve figured that out for herself, but she had been hit in the head by a giant fist and almost choked to death only a few minutes ago.

“Still.” Clarke answered. “If he hits her…”

“Even _with_ armour the blow would be debilitating.” Bellamy responded, reluctant to upset Clarke further, but out of all of them, Clarke knew best what the Mountain was capable of.

“Heda is excellent with a lance.” Indra stoically reassured while she kept her eyes on Lexa, much like Clarke was. Well maybe not as ‘appreciatively’ as Clarke was.

“We have been training this past week.” Wrex offered as well and Clarke realised where Lexa had disappeared to.

“The length of the weapon would allow her a wider reach without getting too close.” Echo told Clarke from where she was sitting at the base of the dais next to Bellamy, while Abby and Nyko quietly saw to Clarke’s battered body at either side of the throne.

“You could’ve given me a lance too, _Ekko_.” Clarke mumbled and her friend chuckled.

“Are you able to fight with a lance, _Little Pauna_?” Echo smirked and Clarke blushed.

Her mild concussion was definitely messing with her brain.

“She can do this right?” Clarke asked no one in particular.

There was a long pause and Clarke’s panicked face must’ve been obvious, because Lexa glared at them from all the way in the battle ring and everyone rushed to offer reassurances. Clarke just sighed and hoped Nyko would finish strapping her sprained ankle already, because she was sure she’d be running back onto that field to fling herself at Gregor if it even looked like he was going to hurt Lexa. She could grab Bellamy’s gun and just shoot him a few hundred times. Coalition be damned, Clarke would send missiles at all of them if she had to. And at that thought Clarke took a sip of water, because her rage was clearly getting the better of her again.

Lexa had warned to not make decisions while angry.

Clarke was shaken from her thoughts when the lance and the axe met in a loud clank heard even over the cheers of the manic crowd. As Echo had said, and as was smartest, Lexa stayed well out of the Mountain’s reach and waited for Gregor to attack.

Clarke thought that she might’ve fallen in love all over again as she watched the confident way that the Heda moved around the Mountain. Each time that Gregor swung, Lexa would deflect in the direction of the blow with the tip of spear and then swing it around to stab at his torso.

Soon there were various bleeding wounds all over the giant and long gashes across his back. Lexa moved her body with the grace and speed of a panther as she lithely danced around Gregor with a dogged patience and flawless precision.

Gregor growled in agitation at not being able to get a hit in, especially when he was sporting so many bleeding wounds, and his swings became wild and reckless as he blindly tried to strike at Lexa who was somehow all over him, without ever being near enough. Clarke slowly rose from the throne in anticipation.

Gregor had lost a lot of blood and he was clearly getting tired. _The fucker was getting tired!_

Nobody noticed Clarke moving because they were all intently watching Lexa, expertly cutting down the Mountain, piece by piece. Clarke’s heart hammered against her chest when Lexa became more offensive in her movements. Striking out against the large axe with loud thundering blows, sweat dripping down her face and glistening across her long, toned, arms. The Heda loudly cried out each time her lance collided with the axe, each hit seemingly more powerful than the strike before it.

Clarke was already off the dais when Lexa let out a fierce battle cry as she struck at the axe one final time to expose Gregor’s body, and then swiftly lunged upward to spear her lance straight into his throat. Lexa then ripped the spear tip out again and lightly moved out of the way, watching as the Mountain came crashing down at her feet.

Clarke had already memorized the image of Lexa with her lance impaled into Gregor’s neck. Her mind was set on finding some bricks and building a massive wall with her bare hands. Clarke would then paint a mural on it, for the people of Polis to forever remember their Heda, and what she had done that day.

* * *

 

“ _Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda!”_

Lexa stared up into the screaming crowds for a moment, chest heaving, still tightly clutching onto bloodied lance, before she raised her free hand into the air for silence.

“Let it be known throughout the clans, that the Heda will _not_ be defeated!” Lexa’s voice boomed across the stadium and was answered by another deafening roar from her people.

She looked almost angry in her intensity, Clarke thought, and continued to unsteadily wobble her way to the battle ring, ignoring the way her heart madly fluttered and her stomach violently clenched at the passionate posturing happening inside of the ring.

“Let it be known that the Heda _fights_ for her woman; that she _destroys_ in her name, that all who seek to harm the Heda’s _houmon_ will _die_ for their foolishness!” Lexa cried out, thrusting her lance into the air and driving the hysterical crowd even louder and wilder.

She then turned to Clarke, noticing the blonde’s shaky approach. And when Clarke was about three feet away, a very sweaty Lexa, instantly fell down onto her knees. “Let it be known that _Aleksandria kom Trigedakru_ , _Heda_ of the Thirteen Clans, will love and protect Clarke of the Sky People, until her fight is over!”

The people went insane at that, but Clarke didn’t even notice them.

She grinned widely at Lexa, grabbed onto her shirt – ignoring the pain in her wrist - and tugged until Lexa stood upright again after gently having placed the lance on the ground. They had both made it out of the fucking tournament _alive_. Lexa had found a way to save Clarke, Clarke’s reputation and her people, from war – for now at least. Lexa would’ve saved Clarke even if she _did_ have to go to war. Lexa had promised to protect her always and Clarke knew that she would do the same for Lexa.

Fuck Abel and Guwain. Lexa had just challenged anyone in the clans to question her commitment to her _houmon_. Clarke knew that once the visiting clans left Polis, they would spread word of what had happened that day. By the end of the week, Gregor would’ve been three times bigger and Lexa would’ve speared him three times faster. And so the legend of the Heda would continue to spread amongst the people and only foster their respect and faith in her.

“Was it always your plan to stop Gregor from killing me?” Clarke wondered.

Lexa shook her head ‘no’ still a little breathless from the fight and screaming at the top of her lungs.

“I had spoken to my allies and told them that I intended on killing Gregor before you could fight him. They agreed to support me should Guwain retaliate.” Lexa explained. “But then you begged me not to interfere… And asked me not to go to war and to trust you today. And I thought that I should respect the decision that you had made.” Lexa looked to Clarke who nodded for her to continue. “And then I saw his hand around your neck and I did not care about promises or your pride any longer.”

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, feeling as though her heart would burst with love for the woman at any second.

“But you could’ve told me that you had this tournament in the bag from the start.” Clarke playfully rolled her eyes, unable to stop madly grinning though. Her injuries and pain all but forgotten in that moment.

Lexa had of course told Clarke that she would be fine against Gregor, albeit a little too late. But Lexa hadn’t known that Clarke would not concede against Garrus to have said anything sooner.

“Few things in life are certain, _Steltrona_.” Lexa murmured regardless, as her eyes lovingly flickered over Clarke’s face. “But you did soften him up for me a little.”

Clarke just laughed again, unable to remember I time when she felt so light and hopeful.

“It’s kinda weird now to call me _Steltrona_ when you’ve _clearly_ caught me.” Clarke smirked. “You’ve just declared it in front of an entire stadium full of people and soon all of the clans will know that Clarke of the Sky People is yours.”

Lexa just smiled brilliantly and stepped closer into Clarke’s body, gently wrapped her arms around her and pulled Clarke in for a kiss that was filled with relief and joy and promise.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Two modified references to the movie Troy if you found them, good for you.
> 
> I just want to let you guys know that I never start a story without knowing how I want it to end, so not answering your questions has been really tough lol But I tried to make this as angsty, suspenseful and interesting as I could.  
> I really appreciated everyone reading and leaving Kudos and special thanks to those who have been leaving comments, I enjoyed hearing your thoughts throughout this story's progression.  
> For now, I don't even have a thought on a sequel, so cant say anything on that.  
> Really hope you enjoyed this ending and the story in general.  
> Mochof, Nomonjokas (:


End file.
